


Little Pieces

by Thursdays_Angel



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Morgan Stark is a cutie., Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Snowball Fight, holiday celebrations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursdays_Angel/pseuds/Thursdays_Angel
Summary: A series of scenes, plot bunnies and whatnot that didn't have a place within the full works of the Picking Up the Pieces series.





	1. Tiny Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. No, I haven't given up on the last part of Endgame but that's going to take a bit more finagling than I'd anticipated. There are things within the plot that I still need to figure out.
> 
> I have no idea how many "chapters" this is going to be. This work is basically scenes and things that I wanted to write but I either didn't want to have a compete plotline for a full length fic or scenes that didn't find their way within a specific fic. There is no particular order to these. Tags will be added as I go.
> 
> This first one takes place a couple weeks after Who I am Inside. I'm a sucker for Morgan & Loki interaction. ^.^

** _Tiny Guardian_ **

Morgan crept down the hallway as silently as she could. She didn’t want to wake anyone up. She knew it was very late. It was dark outside and all of the lights in the house were out. Mommy and daddy had gone to bed a while ago and so had Thor. She didn’t want to have them find her and make her to back to her own bed. She didn’t want that _at all_. It was only a matter of missing all of the spots on the floor that creaked. It was scary how good their hearing was.

She came to the door she was looking for. She was happy to find that it wasn’t closed all the way and she carefully pushed it open further. The figure on the very big bed was buried under the covers. All she could see of Ki was the glow of the moon reflecting off of his hair.

Morgan smiled, making her way over to the bed. All of the machines that Uncle Happy had brought were gone now. Morgan hated those machines. She hated the bad people who had made Ki sick. She hoped they’d been put in Timeout forever.

Once beside the bed Morgan narrowed her eyes in thought. Ki’s bed was high and it wasn’t easy to get into. There was no way she could climb up without waking him up. She didn’t want to do that. Even though Miss Eir had given Ki the icky medicine that made him better a while ago Ki still slept a lot.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. While Ki had slept a lot at first he only pretended to sleep now. She’d overheard him tell daddy that he was, “going batshit crazy,” staying in bed all the time and Thor that, “no I’m not an invalid. I can use the bathroom all by myself thank you very much. I don’t need a chaperone.” She kept him company during the day as much as she was allowed. Her mission when she was with him was to make sure he stayed in bed. She’d been told to tattle on Ki if he didn’t listen.

Morgan made a face, hugging her teddy bear. The floor was kind of cold and she really didn’t want to sleep there but she didn’t want to go back to her bed either. She looked around the room but the chairs they’d brought in to watch over Ki had been taken out a while ago. She couldn’t use those to climb into the bed and trying to drag them up the stars from the kitchen so she could use them would make way too much noise. That option was out.

She heard Ki move behind her and didn’t think anything of it until his hand landed on her head. “Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” he asked softly.

She turned around, hoping she hadn’t woken him up. “I can’t sleep,” she said. That was another reason she’d come to his room. She was still afraid that he was going to go away forever. Morgan thought that if she could see Ki then he couldn’t go away. “I had a bad dream.”

Ki sighed, pushing his covers back. “Come here.”

Morgan bit her lip to try and keep her smile at bay as she climbed into the bed with Ki’s help. Once on the bed they moved closer to the center and Ki pulled his blankets back up. Morgan snuggled up to him, her head lying on his outstretched arm with his other arm wrapped around her. He was warm but not like when he’d been sick.

“Comfy?” he asked.

She nodded, “uh huh.”

“Good, now go back to sleep.”

Morgan yawned, hugging the arm he had wrapped around her. She was tired but she didn’t want to sleep. She rolled over so she was facing him. She couldn’t see much of his face in the dark and with the moonlight behind him it was mostly in shadow. “Ki?”

“Hm?”

“You’re all better now, right?”

“Yes.”

“You’re not gonna go away forever anymore?”

She felt as much as she heard him sigh. His eyes opened and one of his little green lights formed over them. “Is that what your dream was about?”

She nodded, hugging her teddy bear tighter. She snuggled as close to him as she could without actually laying on him. “I dreamed I was trying to find you and I couldn’t. I looked and looked everywhere,” she sniffed, feeling her eyes well with tears, “but you were gone.”

“Morgan,” Ki tipped her head up and wiped her eyes dry, “I am sorry I scared you like that. I never should have done so but…” He let out a breath. “I wasn’t thinking clearly but Thor and your daddy found what I needed to get better. I am better now.” His eyes narrowed a little. “Even if Thor and your parents feel like I need to be mother-hened. It’s very annoying.”

Morgan giggled softly. Ki’d made his point the other day when he’d stabbed Thor in the hand with one of her pencils. It wasn’t too bad but Thor had stopped constantly hovering over Ki. “Your magic’s all better too?”

The door creaked shut, latching with a soft click. The room lit up with more lights. The ceiling was covered with moving images of places Morgan wished she could see and stories Ki had told her more than once. Morgan would never tire of Ki’s stories.

The room went dark a little while later. Morgan looked up to see that Ki’s eyes had closed again. Ki adjusted the blankets around them again. “I will still be here when you wake up sweetheart.” His lips twisted into the smile Morgan knew meant fun was on the horizon. “Go to sleep and in the morning you and I will make our escape.”

“Where will we go?”

He shrugged, her head shifting against his arm as he did so. “Vanaheim, maybe. There’s a blacksmith there I want to talk to. It’s about time you received your own daggers.”

Excitement coursed through Morgan. She’d never gone to the magic places that Thor and Ki had come from. And her own daggers! Her fear ran away in the wake of her eagerness of the morning to come. “Okay Ki, night, night.”

“Good night.”

She closed her eyes, tucking her head under his chin. A thought struck her then. She looked back up at him, “Ki, isn’t that Van-place where the bad people are who made you sick?”

The sigh Ki let out was one she’d heard her parents give many times before, usually when she didn’t do what she was supposed to. Thor had asked her to watch over Ki and even though he was better she still did. She didn’t want him to go someplace where he could get sick again.

“Yes,” he said after a moment, “but Thor and your daddy found them, remember? Our uncle told Thor they had been caught and punished.”

“They were put in Timeout?”

“Oh yes,” Ki said with a smile. “They’ll be in Timeout for a very long time. They can’t hurt anyone again.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. Besides, if we go and get you daggers then I can teach you how to use them properly and then you’ll be able to fight bad guys too.” He squeezed her gently, “You’ll be able to protect me wherever we go.” He reached up and bopped her nose. When he pulled his hand back she caught a flash of green. “Now go to sleep.”

Morgan felt her eyes become heavy and she yawned wide. “I wuv you Ki,” she mumbled.

“I love you too.”

Morgan’s eyes fell closed. She fell asleep, dreaming only pleasant dreams.


	2. To Mourn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin visits Loki after the Dark Elves attack on Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this obviously takes place after Asgard. Quick shout-out to woodelf who came up with the idea. The idea was mentioned in a rather long review (that I still get a kick out of reading. Always makes me smile) Also you might want to have a tissue ready. Not going to lie, I had to step away from this one earlier because I'd made myself cry.

** _To Mourn_ **

Odin surveyed the destruction to the palace with a barely critical eye. So much loss brought about at the hands of the Dark Elves. The wounded were being tended to; the dead tallied and funeral boats were already being built. The structural damage would take them time to rebuild but that didn’t matter at the moment.

He found himself outside of his wife’s chambers and his grief welled once more. He ran a hand through his hair and set Gungnir against the wall with a dull thud. He thought back to only a few hours earlier, the warning his sons had tried to give that both he and Frigga had ignored.

_ Ma, I have to tell you something._

_ But this is about your future._

Their answer: _It’s none of our business._

The boys had known what was going to happen and they had tried to warn them. He and Frigga had refused to listen so as not to damage the timeline any more than it would be. Now though, Odin wished they’d taken the time to hear what the boy’s had had to say.

Steeling himself he entered Frigga’s chambers. The rooms still looked as if their mistress would return shortly. He saw one of Frigga’s ladies-in-waiting gathering Frigga’s funeral clothes.

The poor lady gave a start when she saw him, “My king. Forgive me; I did not hear you enter.”

The mourning sheets had yet to be placed over his wife’s belongings. The thought that he would no longer see his beautiful wife broke his heart. “I…” Pressing his lips together he fled the rooms.

Asgard needed her king but Odin did not feel at all regal at the moment. He was nothing more than a grieving husband. Thor had locked himself away with the mortal Jane. He was angry at Odin for not protecting his mother and for arriving too late to prevent the Kursed from delivering the fatal blow.

The halls around him grew darker as he walked. When he stopped to take in his surroundings he saw that his feet had carried him to the dungeons. He couldn’t find it in himself to be surprised. Thor refused to speak with him at the moment but that was alright. They would see one another at the funeral. Odin was about to face his hardest challenge of the day.

The damage to the dungeons was significant. Most of the cells had been blown apart, the power running to them to keep the force shields up no longer functioning. One cell, though, remained fully intact. Its sole occupant sat reading, seemingly unconcerned with the destruction around him.

Odin took a moment to compare the boy in the cell to the one he had met only a few hours earlier. This Loki still showed the signs of his time in the Void. He was much too thin and pale. He couldn’t see all of Loki’s face given the angle but he could still see the slight tenseness of Loki’s shoulders.

The Loki from the future had looked healthy. He was still thin but Loki had always held a lean frame. His eyes were no longer wild and his mind was no longer broken. He was glad of the knowledge that his son would heal.

Loki slammed his book shut. “Have you finally come to gloat?”

Odin gave a start. He hadn’t realized his son had noticed him. He moved away from the pillar he had been standing by to move closer to the cell.

Loki stood, placing his book on the table beside the chair he’d been sitting in. He clasped his hands behind his back as he glared at Odin from his cell. “Well, have you?”

Odin signed internally. How he wished he’d been able to protect his boy better than he had. He looked at his son, using his second sight to see that the dark aura which had surrounded Loki had diminished significantly. Good, Frigga’s visits had done Loki well.

“I have nothing to gloat over.”

Loki scoffed. “Come to see your caged monster then?”

Odin had to fight down the urge to rail at his son. He’d just had this argument with Loki’s future self. While he wanted to argue the point with the Loki of this time he knew with where Loki’s mind was currently at it would be a fruitless argument. However, “You are not a monster, Loki,” he said softly.

From the look on Loki’s face Odin could see his son didn’t believe him. “Then what brings the all-powerful Allfather down to these lowly dungeons?”

“You should sit.” Loki stiffened and Odin could tell he was about to argue on principal alone. “Please Loki.”

Confusion flashed across Loki’s features for only a moment before his mask of indifference fell back into place. “I prefer to stand. I refuse to show any kind of weakness while speaking to an enemy.”

Well this conversation was going nothing like Odin would have wanted. Hel, he never wanted to have it in the first place. He steeled himself for what he had to say. Gesturing to the destroyed cells around them he said, “You obviously know there was a prison riot.”

“Obviously.”

“Do you know about the Dark Elves attack on the palace?”

“The Dark Elves are dead. Bor killed them all millennia ago or so we were told.”

“That is what I thought as well but it was not so. Their king, Malekith, sent in a Kursed to infiltrate our defenses.”

Loki’s eyes darted over to a cell behind and to the right of Odin. Ah, so his son had seen the beast. He wasn’t too surprised he hadn’t recognized the creature. “They attacked the palace,” Odin continued, “looking for the Aether. It is currently housed within the mortal Jane Foster—”

Loki snorted, “Why am I not surprised?”

“—and your brother brought her here to try and find a way to remove it before it kills her. The Elves attacked. There were casualties.”

“Of course there were,” Loki said, turning away and seemingly bored with the conversation. He stopped, turning confused eyes back to Odin. “Why are you telling me this?”

For a moment the words caught in Odin’s throat. He stepped closer to the force shield, raising a hand to lower it. Loki took a step back and Odin could see he forced himself not to take a fighting stance. “Your mother—”

“Don’t!” Loki shouted, his mask crumbling as terror filled his eyes. He shook his head, “Don’t say it.”

“Your mother fought valiantly,” Odin said, slowly stepping closer, “but in the end the Kursed—”

_“Shut up!”_ Loki screeched. A blast of power caused the furniture to fly from the cell. “Don’t you say it! Don’t you say she’s—” Loki choked on his words.

Odin hated being the one to bring his son such anguish. He hated to think of how the Loki of the future had learned of his mother’s death. Had he or Thor told him or did they ignore Loki in their grief? He stepped closer, “Loki…”

Loki’s eyes were wild but not in the way they had been when he’d returned from Midgard. The wildness now was grief stricken and fearful. Loki darted from the cell but Odin caught him as he tried to get past.

“No! Let me go!” Loki cried, twisting this way and that in an attempt to break free.

Odin held firm. “She’s gone Loki.”

Tears ran down both their cheeks. Odin supported his son as Loki’s legs gave out and they both came to rest upon the steps leading into the cell. Loki pounded weakly against Odin’s arms. “No, no,” he moaned, “no, she can’t be. She’s can’t… She’s not… mama…”

Odin rocked Loki gently, running his fingers through Loki’s long dark tresses. “I’m so sorry son.”

Loki’s whole body shook with the strength of his cries. Loki screamed the gut wrenching cry of unimaginable loss. Odin continued to hold him, hoping that he was able to offer some comfort to his boy. His heart broke every time Loki called for his mother. He let Loki cry out his grief while keeping his own in check for the time being. He needed to be strong for his son. He’d failed Loki so much in recent years, he couldn’t fail him now.

A tug at his belt brought his mind back to the present and he managed to catch Loki’s hand before he could plunge the dagger into his own chest. He tossed it away, had future Loki tried something like this as well? “What are you doing?” he demanded, fear causing his voice to shake.

Loki’s green eyes shone in the light of the cell. “Why did you stop me? I-I killed her. It’s my fault. It’s all my fault.”

“That is not true.”

“It is,” Loki’s glazed gaze moved to the staircase. “I said… I said ‘you might want to take the stairs to the left.’ I saw the creature during the escape and I…” He crumpled against Odin again, his head buried against his father’s chest. “I told him where to go.”

“This was not your doing, my son.”

“It was!”

Odin pushed Loki up, gripping his shoulders tightly. “Your mother’s death was _not your fault!_ It was Malekith and the Kursed. They are the only ones to blame for this.” He took a breath to calm himself. “Your mother is, _was,_ a warrior Loki, you know this. She would never have stood by and done nothing while someone needed protecting. Whether or not you said to take the stairs would have made no difference.”

“But…” He wiped at his eyes and to Odin’s eye looked so very young. “She… she thought I hated her.”

“Loki,” he shifted his grip to hold his son’s face in his hands, “we have all said things we did not mean when our emotions were high. Your mother knew you loved her.”

Loki shook his head again, “no.”

His son was not thinking clearly in his grief. Odin stood carefully, gently pulling Loki up as well. Loki’s eyes moved to his cell, a look of resignation on his face. He took a step towards it but Odin kept his hand firmly around Loki’s wrist. He tugged Loki back, “No.”

Loki appeared so lost, “I don’t understand.”

Odin walked away from the cell, Loki trailing behind silently. It was no trouble for them to sneak into the royal family’s wing. He hated the expression which had come across his son’s face. He could tell that Loki did not believe he belonged there. “The funeral will be tonight,” Odin said after a moment. “I would think you’d want to be there.”

Loki bit his lip in an attempt to keep it from trembling. “You would trust me not to try and escape.”

“I would.”

Surprise flashed across Loki’s face before he seemed to curl in upon himself. He looked so small and insecure. “Why?”

“Because I know you better than you think. I know you loved your mother very much and would want the chance to say goodbye.”

Loki continued looking away, never once meeting Odin’s eyes. “I cannot,” his voice was laced with a sadness every paternal instinct in Odin wanted to take away, “I’m not welcome.”

“Loki—”

“Asgard hates me,” Loki interrupted, finally looking at him. “The people would prefer I take her place though instead of a funeral, my body thrown back into the abyss.”

“Then they will have to deal with it and damn all who say anything against your attendance,” he growled.

“You would truly let me go?”

“Yes,” he replied gently. “She was your _mother _and you her _son._ You are still a Prince of Asgard and will be given the respect such titles demand.” He felt a smile form for a moment, “Besides, I am king. My word is law and if I say you may attend your mother’s funeral and any decry your presence, well, it will be interesting to see what excuses they come up with.”

“What about Thor?”

“I will deal with your brother. Though, try not to take anything he may say to heart. He grieves your mother as well.”

Loki nodded, his gaze becoming far away as he brought his arms up to hug himself. “I don’t want to say goodbye,” Loki whispered.

“I do not want to either,” he said, clasping Loki’s shoulder. “We do not want to but we must. Try and take solace, my son, in that you are not alone in your grief nor will you have to suffer it alone.”

Odin left him to prepare for the funeral, knowing Loki would not try to run. During an inspection of the dungeons it became obvious Loki was no longer there and Thor had come to him to deliver the news. Odin had assured him that Loki had not escaped and had shown him where Loki was. Thor had done as Odin predicted, said things he did not truly mean in his grief. Loki had answered Thor’s words with his own sharp tongue and at one point Odin had had to keep them from coming to blows. They eventually settled and began telling stories of their mother.

Night came faster than Odin would have liked. The three of them stood tall at the head of the precession, watching Frigga’s funeral boat, and those of the rest of the fallen, float out across the ocean. Odin did not miss the whispers from the people at Loki’s presence but one look from him and they stopped. Their family, wounded as it was, said goodbye to a wife and mother together.

Afterwards, when Thor had taken his brother and his friends to Svartalfheim in order to try and save Jane Foster he was not surprised. Angry but not surprised. The Convergence came and went with Malekith’s defeat. When the Einherjar informed him a body had been found Odin had outwardly shown his grief while inwardly smiling, secure in the knowledge Loki lived. When Loki finally revealed himself to place a spell on Odin and send him to Midgard, well, before he forgot everything he could not have been more proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse has a very short attention span at the moment. While I am working on Endgame (which, yeah, that's the working title) I flip back and forth between that and whatever plot bunny my muse has come up with. It strangely helps to keep the writers block at bay. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, see you next time!


	3. Spiderling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki talk about the boy Tony lost on Titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between the First and Second Years.

** _Spiderling_ **

Loki wandered aimlessly around the brownstone where he and Thor were currently staying. It was the middle of the night and Thor had _finally _gotten to sleep. Though Loki was beyond tired he couldn't bring himself to sleep. There was too much plaguing his mind where his brother was concerned. They understood what ailed Thor, now it was only a matter of treating it to the best of their ability.

He entered the kitchen with the intention of either brewing some tea to drink or finding a midnight snack. He was actually a little surprised to find Tony sitting at the small table. He held something in his hands that he was currently staring quite intently at.

Loki felt he might be intruding on a private matter and made to leave.

“You don’t have to leave,” Tony said, putting the object on the table.

“I do not wish to intrude.”

“You’re not,” Tony scrubbed a hand down his face. “I couldn’t sleep.” He raised an eyebrow, “How about you? What’re you still doing up?”

“I had a hard time falling asleep as well. Thor…”

“He had another panic attack earlier, didn’t he?”

Loki moved over to the stove where the teapot was and filled it with water before putting it on to heat. “He did,” he affirmed. “Sometimes he is so exhausted afterwards that he will sleep for hours and other times he becomes so…” Loki waved his hands as he grabbed a couple of mugs and teabags, “energized that getting him _to _sleep is a chore.”

“He’s afraid for you.”

“I know and I don’t know if that makes it better or worse.”

“Well, he did think you were dead. Apparently again, from what I’ve been told.”

Loki leaned against the stove. “Everyone seems to think I faked my death every time but the truth of the matter is, I never expected to survive at all. I’d never actually meant to deceive him.”

“I think he knows that too, which only makes it worse for him.”

The pot began to whistle. Loki took it and filled the mugs with the boiling water. After adding some sugar to his he brought both mugs over to the table and gave one to Tony then sat opposite of him. Loki enjoyed the warmth and smell the tea gave off. It was soothing. He gestured to the item Tony had been looking at. “What’s that?”

Tony picked it up, looked at it once more then handed it to Loki. Loki saw that it was a photograph. In it was Tony and another young boy, probably of teenage years, each making bunny ears behind the other’s heads and holding a plaque of some kind. It was upside down but he could clearly read _Stark Industries_ along the side and _Peter Parker_ in large letters. He handed the photo back. “Is that your son?”

Tony gave the photo one last fond look before putting it aside again. “Peter’s not my son.”

“He is the one you list on Titan, isn’t he?”

Tony sighed, “Yeah. The kid…” He chuckled, “The kid never listened. I tried to get him to stay behind but he somehow snuck on to Squidward’s ship anyway. He only ever wanted to help people.”

“How did you find him?”

“Kid started moonlighting as a vigilante. Called himself the ‘Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman’. I tracked him down and kind of took him under my wing. He was only fifteen and decided to go out and fight crime. I wanted to give him a fighting chance.”

“Spiderman?” Loki asked.

“Yeah,” Tony chuckled, “apparently he got bit by a radioactive spider and poof, spider superpowers. Sarcastic to a fault too, you’d have liked him.”

Loki smiled slightly, taking a sip of his tea. “I’m sure I would have. I can always appreciate sarcasm.”

“It’s a language all its own, isn’t it?”

“It is.”

They sat in an amicable silence for a time, each sipping at their tea. Eventually Tony broke the silence again. “Peter had no family besides an aunt. I guess I kind of felt sorry for him at first. His parents had died when he was a baby and his uncle was murdered shortly before I met him. I was terrified of what I was going to say to his aunt when we got back but… she didn’t survive the Snap either. It makes me a terrible person but I was kind of glad about that. She wouldn’t have to suffer his loss too.”

“I’m sure your Spiderling knew you cared about him.”

“I’d tried not to get attached to him, you know. I didn’t want him to look up to me either. I was afraid I’d somehow screw him up, that I’d be too much like Howard when it came to being a role model. Kid still tried to emulate me anyway.”

“You’ll have more than enough practice in a few months.”

Tony groaned. “Ugh, that still freaks me out. I got Peter killed and he wasn’t even my blood. God only knows how I’ll screw my _actual _blood kid up.”

“You won’t be alone in the endeavor. Pepper will make sure you do not scar your child too much. Besides, it was not your fault your boy vanished.”

Tony rubbed his face again. Loki could see his eyes beginning to droop. His own felt heavy as well. “Logically I know that but in here,” he put a hand over his heart, “I still feel responsible.”

Loki reached for the photograph, looking at it once more. The boy looked very happy and Tony looked proud in his own way. “You loved him very much.”

“Yeah, kind of wormed his way in, you know? He’s like this… excitable little puppy. Give him a little praise and that tail starts wagging like no tomorrow.”

Loki placed the photo face up on the table. “Tony, I haven’t known you for very long. We met under rather extreme circumstances but… In the time I have truly gotten to know you I have found you to be a very kind and very generous person. If you weren’t I don’t think I would be here right now.”

“You buttering me up for something?”

“No,” Loki chuckled, “I’m just pointing out that I do believe you did the best you could with the boy. I think I would have enjoyed meeting him.”

“With your magic I think Peter would have followed you around until you found him annoying. He did have an insatiable curiosity.”

“Then I’m sure we would have gotten along wonderfully.”

“Alright, enough of this.” Tony drank what was left in his cup. He glanced behind him and even Loki could see by the stove clock it was rather late. “I’m going to go see if the baby’s stopped moving around so much.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Moving baby means moving wife. I can only take getting smacked so much.”

“Her pregnancy is partly your fault.”

Tony held up his fingers, “It takes _two._”

“That’s why I said ‘partly’.”

“I’m going back to bed.” Tony put his mug in the sink then headed out of the kitchen. Over his shoulder he called, “night.”

“Good night,” Loki said. He finished off his tea as well, feeling the effects of the chamomile tea. He rose, taking on last look at the photograph. He suspected he would have enjoyed meeting Tony’s Spiderling. It was a shame he’d never get the chance.

Loki returned to the room he currently shared with his brother. Thor still slept, which Loki was thankful for. If he was lucky, Thor would continue to sleep through the rest of the night. Loki crawled in beside him, feeling his whole body sag into the mattress. If he was _extremely _lucky, he’d get a few hours of sleep himself.


	4. Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wasn't able to put a suit of armor around the world. He can at least put armor around those he loves. Also, Morgan says some more words and shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Another one. This one takes place shortly after Say My Name. Morgan's only about 6-7 months old. Also, I went back and re-read Spiderling. Dear God, why did my muse let me write that late at night, half asleep and then post it? It's terrible! Oh well, it's there now.
> 
> Enjoy!

** _Armor_ **

Tony sat in his garage puttering away at his latest project. It was nearly done and he couldn’t wait to see it tested out. He was so glad he’d managed to come up with the nanite technology. It made things much easier and the items he was working on much smaller and therefore easier to conceal. He looked up at the projection of the coding. Almost finished.

The garage door opened with a groan. He was going to need to oil those hinges.

“Tony?”

“Over here.”

He turned from his work to see Thor approaching him. The God of Thunder’s eyes roved over Tony’s mess of a workspace. “Reminds me of Loki,” he said, gesturing to the strewn about parts and detritus.

“Ouch, I’m not sure if I should be offended or not.”

Thor chuckled. “What are you doing?”

Tony shrugged, “Latest pet project.” The projection pinged one-hundred percent complete at him. “Actually, I think it’s finished.” He placed a cloth over the item he’d been working on and shut down the projection. He didn’t want anyone to see it until he was ready. Though he wasn’t sure when that would be. It was kind of embarrassing. “What can I do you for?”

Thor’s brow furrowed momentarily. “Pepper sent me to come find you. She said supper is almost ready and wanted to make sure you didn’t somehow get lost between here and the house.”

Tony rolled his eyes. So he may get a little obsessive over a project on occasion. It was no reason to send in the cavalry. “It’s not that bad.” At Thor’s look of disbelief he internally winced. Okay so maybe it was. “Has Loki put my kid down yet?” he asked, changing the subject.

“You mean has my brother let go of Morgan since we arrived? The answer to that is no.”

Now Tony groaned. “At this rate she’s going to start thinking _he’s _her dad.” He was still a little sore about Loki being her first word. That was totally unfair.

Thor laughed now. “Not hardly. That would require Loki to be the disciplinarian. I don’t see that happening anytime soon.”

“Point taken,” Tony said with a smile. He swiped a few small items off the workbench and shoved them in his pocket. He followed Thor back to the cabin. Inside the table was laid out with dinner. Tony’s stomach rumbled. It had been a while since he’d eaten.

Morgan was fussing in her carrier which had been placed on a chair. She made a noise of discontentment, her little arms and legs waving in an attempt to get attention.

Seeing his opening Tony went for her. A certain dark-haired trickster blocked his path. “Oh no you don’t. I have feeding duty this time.” He jiggled the small bowl of baby cereal for emphasis.

“You’ve had feeding duty every time,” Thor pointed out.

“What’s your point?”

“I’d like to have my kid at some point while you’re here,” Tony said.

Loki shrugged, putting a little of the cereal on the baby spoon and feeding it to Morgan who gurgled happily. “Maybe once she can say your name, I’ll give her back.”

“Technically she didn’t really say your name,” Tony said, crossing his arms as he sat at the table.

“It was much closer than ‘dada’.” Pepper said, placing the last item, a heaping bowl of mashed potatoes, onto the table.

“You’re wasting your breath Tony,” Thor said. “I’ve tried arguing with him for more time with Morgan. I’ll live another thousand years before he gives in.”

Loki smirked, rocking the carrier a bit. “And don’t you forget it.”

“The second she calls you ‘dad’ we’re done.”

Loki turned and raised an eyebrow. The two seconds he took to do so were apparently too long because Morgan yelled, “Ki!”

Loki’s attention returned to her. “Bossy, bossy little one.” He fed her more of her cereal, cleaning up the little bit that dribbled down her chin. “I have not forgotten you, though,” he pushed the cereal around with the baby spoon, “I’m sure you will appreciate it much more once you are able to eat real food.”

They ate, Loki going back and forth between his own plate and feeding Morgan. Once diner was finished Tony snatched her away to clean her up. Her little nose scrunched up at the action. “Don’t be like that Morgoona,” Tony said, wiping her face with her bib to get as much of her cereal off her face as he could. He sighed, “I’ll give you back to Loki but first you and I are going to get some quality daddy, daughter time in.”

She blew a raspberry at him, smacking him in the face with her spit covered hands. He was pretty sure some of her baby cereal was now in his beard. He held her in one arm while he prepared her bath. She kept smacking him in the face, giggling every time she did. He kissed her cheek and she squealed.

“Need any help?” Pepper asked from the doorway.

“Nah, I got her. Besides you’ve seen her more than I have since the Tweedles showed up.”

“Well, you have locked yourself in the garage for the last couple of days.”

He honestly hadn’t noticed that. “Sorry,” he said, “I just wanted to get them done.”

“Did you?”

He shifted Morgan to his other arm and reached into his pocket. He pulled out two items, each about the size of the palm of his hand. “Thor walked in just as I was finishing them up. I don’t think he knew what I was working on though.”

“Why would he? Do you plan on giving them to them?”

Tony shrugged, feeling his face heat up. “I’m not sure honestly. It’s kind of embarrassing.”

“Well I’m sure they’d appreciate the gesture anyway.” Pepper motioned to Morgan who was starting to become unhappy with her current situation. “You might want to get her bathed quick. I don’t know who’s going to complain first, Morgan or Loki.”

Tony sighed dramatically. Pepper kissed him on the cheek then left the bathroom. He tested the water temperature once again then undressed Morgan and put her in her baby seat. She splashed at the water and Tony knelt beside the tub while she played.

“You gonna say ‘daddy’ here soon squirt?”

Morgan looked up at him, her little head tipped to the side, “Daki?”

Tony groaned, using his fingers to flick a little water at her chest. “You’re killing me kid. ‘Daddy’. Say ‘daddy’.”

“Daki.”

“‘Daddy’ not ‘Loki’, ‘daddy’.”

“Ki?”

He narrowed his eyes at her. Gesturing to himself he asked, “Who am I?”

“Daki.”

“Say ‘Loki’.”

“Ki.”

“Say ‘daddy’.”

“Daki.”

“Holy shit!”

“It!”

Tony blinked, “No, don’t say that one.” Excitement coursed though him. He couldn’t wait for the others to hear this. He kept an eye on Morgan and moved over to the door to the bathroom. “Hey guys!” He called, “Come here!”

It wasn’t long before three heads poked into the bathroom. Tony couldn’t keep his grin off his face. “You gotta hear this.” He splashed at the water to get Morgan’s attention. “Say ‘Loki’.”

“Ki.”

“Say ‘daddy’.”

“Daki.”

Tony turned to the other three, a smug grin on his face. “She finally said it.”

“She said something,” Loki said.

“Shut it, peanut gallery.”

Pepper knelt down by the tub. “Well I suppose third place isn’t too bad,” she said, running her fingers through Morgan’s wet hair.

“She still has yet to say Thor’s name,” Loki said.

Morgan splashed at the water again. “Hor!”

Loki burst out laughing, ducking back out into the hall as he doubled over. Thor looked scandalized, Pepper was able to hold her laughter in better and Tony straight up guffawed. “No baby, not ‘whore’, ‘Thor’.”

“Hor!”

Loki came back, wiping at his eyes, “Dear Norns, I’m dying. That… that was _classic._ The look on your face,” he started laughing again.

Thor pushed him back out the door. “Shut up.”

Tony agreed with Loki, the look on Thor’s face had been hilarious. He finished cleaning up Morgan. The water had started turning cold and her little fingers were beginning to prune. He drained the water and wrapped Morgan in a towel to dry her. One of her arms escaped the towel and she reached for Loki. “Ki, Ki,” she said.

Tony sighed, realizing Morgan’s attention was once more captured by the trickster. Resigned, he handed her over to Loki who straight up cackled as he took Morgan to her room to dress her.

“Dude, there’s something seriously wrong with your brother.”

“I heard that!” Loki yelled.

The rest of the night was relatively uneventful. The verbal sparring continued much to everyone’s amusement. Tony could feel those two small items burning a hole in his pocket. Much later, after Morgan had been put down and Pepper gone up to bed he was outside stargazing with a drink in hand. Nothing too strong, just a little liquid courage for what he wanted to do.

The front door opened and he heard Loki laughing as he and Thor came out onto the front porch. “I still can’t believe she called you ‘whore’.”

“That’s…” Thor groaned. “I’m not living that down anytime soon, am I?”

“Nope,” Tony said from his place on the steps. He gestured for them to sit as he shifted to lean against the post. He wasn’t quite sure how to start the conversation. “Drink?” he asked, gesturing to the nearby decanter.

They waved him off and sat as well. Loki’s gaze roved out over the moonlit surroundings. “Maybe we should find a place up this way. This really is a nice area.”

“You just want more time with Morgan,” Tony said with a raised eyebrow.

“And?”

Tony huffed a laugh, taking a sip of his drink. He put his glass down. “So, uh… There’s something I wanted to give you guys.”

“You’ve given us more than enough already,” Thor said, “you really don’t need to do more.”

“Well, this is something I wanted to do. It was kind of for my own peace of mind too.” He pulled the two pins from his pocket, fingering them in his hand. “I know you don’t need this but…”

He held the pins out to the brothers. Thor’s a lightning bolt striking a hammer and Loki’s a snake with shimmering eyes and little horns. The brothers inspected the items, each of them looking confused.

“Like I said, I know you guys don’t need one but I wanted you to have one anyway.”

“Tony, you aren’t making any sense,” Loki said. “What are these?”

Ah, right. He hadn’t actually said what they were. “Put them on,” he said.

Thor and Loki looked at each other and shrugged. They fastened the pins to their shirts. “What are these made of?” Thor asked.

Tony smiled and reached out, pressing a finger to each of the pins. The nanites worked their magic, encasing each of the brothers in a suit of armor. The suits mimicked the armor the brother’s normally wore. The faceplates were clear, allowing for each of their faces to be seen. Surprise shown clearly on both. Tony was extremely pleased with how they had come out. The nanites even gave them capes and Loki’s horns… Tony valiantly refrained from squealing like a schoolgirl at how good they looked.

“I know you guys are able to take a beating and have your own armor but…” he shrugged, looking out over the front yard. “They’re connected to F.R.I.D.A.Y and have all the basic functions my suits have. Thor, yours will store your lightning for an increased blast like what happened when you struck me. Loki, yours…” he waved a finger at Loki, “will move with you. I don’t know enough about your magic to have the armor augment it but whatever shape you take the suit will conform to it.”

The brother’s inspected their own and each other’s armor. With a thought, the nanites returned to their pins. “Thank you Tony,” Thor said.

“Yes, thank you,” said Loki, “but I have to ask. Why?”

Tony shrugged, trying for nonchalance. He wasn’t sure he was succeeding. “I’ve only built personal armor for a few people. Rhodey, though he stole his first suit. That’s a whole story in itself. Pep, Peter, Happy doesn’t know I’ve replaced his watch with one if he ever needed it. Pepper banned me from giving Morgan one until she can at least walk, and you two. I couldn’t put a suit of armor around the world but…” He played with the ring on his finger, not meeting their eyes, “I could at least put one around those I care about.”

“And that includes us?”

“Well duh,” Tony laughed. “I’d have thought you’d of figured that out by now. Besides, I can’t risk having something happen to Morgan’s favorite person, now can I? You guys _are_ family and, gods or not, I want to protect my family.”

“The feelings are entirely mutual.”

“Sometimes it still amazes me to be considered family by someone other than Thor,” Loki said. “I’m honored you see me as such. I consider you and your family like my own as well.”

Thor took his pin off and inspected it. “You’ve even gotten Mjölnir’s inscriptions on this.”

“Yeah, I may have taken a lot of time to work out the designs.”

“I love mine,” Loki said. “The horns are a nice touch.”

“I couldn’t exactly make you a suit and _not _have horns. It’s kind of your signature.”

“Yeah, cow,” Thor laughed.

“Whore,” Loki retaliated. Thor pushed him and he stumbled off the steps, laughing. “You better hope she can pronounce a ‘th’ sound soon. Otherwise it’ll just be awkward.”

Tony shook his head at their antics. Tony counted himself lucky, all things considered. His family had grown and changed, included a couple of nut-jobs, but it was _his._ He wouldn’t change the new additions for anything.


	5. That was Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony hadn't really planned on introducing Morgan to Bruce, Natasha and Rogers but it happened anyway. It turned out to be a rather interesting meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My own take on how Steve, Natasha and Bruce learn about Morgan. It didn't seem to come as a surprise to them that Tony had a kid. 
> 
> Damn, I could NOT think of how to summarize this. 
> 
> I have Tony referring to Steve as "Rogers" because he's still not on good terms with him. He'll be civil but he has a hard time thinking of Steve as his friend. Also, Bruce isn't quite at the version of his Bruce/Hulk we saw in the movie.

** _That was Unexpected_ **

Tony stood on the sidewalk, absently pushing an empty stroller back and forth with his foot. Thor had run across the street to the coffee shop to get some much-needed caffeine while Pepper had gone inside the department store for some more baby supplies. The only reason Loki had gone with her was because Morgan stopped fussing when he held her. The man was a literal godsend since he was able to help alleviate Morgan’s colic.

Tony’s back hit the brick wall behind him. He was so tired; he couldn’t wait for Morgan to start sleeping through the night. Neither could the rest of them.

“Tony… are you sleeping?”

He hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes until Thor asked him the question. Tony pushed himself away from the wall, seeing and smelling the blessed beverage Thor held out for him. He took the paper cup and took a sip. The coffee was still hot enough to burn his tongue but he didn’t care about that. He just needed caffeine.

“Not anymore,” he replied, taking another sip. He looked back at the store; Pepper still had yet to come out.

“They’re still inside?” Thor asked.

“Yeah but I’ve seen Loki moving back and forth by the window. I think he’s just as eager to get out of there as we are.”

No sooner had he said that, that they saw the trickster walk by the window once more, Morgan tucked securely against his chest. He was gently bouncing her and his body swayed to keep the infant soothed. People could think Loki a supervillain all they wanted but damn, was he good with kids.

Tony rubbed at his eyes again. “Is it bedtime yet?”

Thor chuckled. “I would think you’d be used to sleepless nights.”

“Sleepless nights because I’m working on a project is one thing. Having a baby wake me up every fifteen minutes with some new problem is another.”

“I feel Loki would be more than willing to take her off your hands.”

“Yeah, and I’m still a little scared at how good he is with her. Who’d have thought, huh?”

They stood in silence, Tony still absently pushing the stroller with his foot while also sipping at the blessed caffeine. If only they could figure out a way to straight inject the caffeine into his system without killing him. That would be great.

“Tony?”

Tony and Thor looked over to see Natasha, Rogers and a very green Bruce Banner walking towards them. Tony still had mixed feelings about his friends, former friends? He wasn’t quite sure what they were to him anymore. All he knew was that he was still angry with Rogers for having lied to him for so long.

“Bruce you’re…” Tony stammered, “green.”

Bruce looked down at himself. “I’m still working out the kinks but I’ve almost managed to completely merge brain and brawn.” His eyes squinted, “It would have been nice to keep Hulk’s eyesight though.”

“So, no more split personality disorder?”

“Nope. Though I don’t think I’d have to worry about Hulk taking over anyway. After Thanos…” Bruce shrugged, “He really wasn’t keen on making an appearance.”

Tony wasn’t going to lie, it was _weird_ seeing Hulk but having Bruce in control.

“How have you guys been?” Natasha asked. “We haven’t heard from you much since,” she gestured around them, “everything.”

He exchanged a look with Thor. “Not bad,” he held up his hand, “got married and uh…” he stopped moving the stroller with his foot and pushed it up against the wall, “had a kid.”

“Congratulations,” Rogers said. He sounded earnest.

“Thanks.”

“What about you Thor?” Bruce asked.

Thor shrugged, his eyes looking from Bruce and into the department store quickly before coming back to Bruce. “I’ve… had some things to work through,” he admitted, “but I’ve had help so it’s not all bad.”

“Boy or girl?” Natasha asked.

“Girl,” Tony said, smiling. “Her names Morgan and she _does not_ sleep through the night.” He looked back towards the store now too. “I’m hoping Pep will be done shopping soon.”

“Can we see her?” Bruce asked.

“Only if you can get her away from her cling-on.” Tony said.

“Her what?”

The door behind them opened with a small jingle of bells. Tony turned to see Pepper and Loki _finally_ coming out of the store. Tony had a moment to think _well shit _before Loki turned, saw Hulk/Bruce and promptly ducked behind Thor, holding Morgan protectively. His green eyes darted back and forth between the other three.

“Well this is awkward,” Tony said.

“Um… why does Loki have a baby?” Rogers asked.

“That’s Morgan,” Tony said in his most that-should-be-obvious voice, “and I said she’d be attached to her cling-on.”

“What’s going on?” Loki asked, his eyes never leaving Bruce.

“We were waiting for you guys to come back out and they happened to show up too,” Tony replied.

Pepper looked confused but not worried. He shared a look with his wife, both knowing Morgan was not about to be put down anytime soon. He just hoped Loki didn’t think to teleport away. Though if he felt threatened enough, he just might. It wasn’t his safety he would be worried about, Tony knew, but Morgan’s.

“It’s okay brother,” Thor said, trying to assure Loki they were safe.

“Really?” Loki asked. He gestured to Bruce with his chin, “Because he tends to smash things.”

Bruce covered his face with one large hand and Tony could see his face turn a darker shade of green. “He really was always with the smashing, wasn’t he?”

“Just a little bit,” Tony said.

Loki’s eyes narrowed, “When did Hulk learn to speak with complete sentences?”

“I’m not—” Bruce sighed, lowering his hand. “I’m not Hulk, not like how you’re thinking.”

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t entirely believe you,” Loki said.

“It does take some getting used to,” Natasha said, “but he won’t hurt anyone.”

“He looks like the Hulk,” Rogers said, “but he is Bruce.”

Loki didn’t look at all convinced but he did relax his stance slightly. Pepper stepped over to him. “Let me take her.”

Loki seemed to think about it a moment before, very obviously, reluctantly handing her over. No sooner had Morgan been placed into her mother’s arms than she began to fuss. Pepper’s gaze turned skyward, she sighed then handed Morgan back. The newborn calmed instantly.

Thor groaned, Tony laughed and Natasha, Bruce and Rogers all looked stunned. 

“What just happened?” asked Rogers.

“Loki has the magic touch,” Tony said with a shake of his head.

“Figuratively and literally,” Pepper said, actually rolling her eyes now. “Though he’s able to help with her colic so I _suppose _I can forgive him for always carrying Morgan.”

“If you want a screaming child you are free to take her,” Loki said.

“Really brother?” Thor asked. “You would let someone else hold Morgan?”

The corner of Loki’s mouth turned up and his cheeks did darken a little. “Now that you mention it, perhaps not.”

Thor stepped behind Loki and placed his hands on the trickster’s shoulders, rotating him so the others would have a better view or Morgan. Loki stiffened, his eyes darting back to stare warily at Bruce. “They won’t hurt her,” Tony heard Thor say softly.

Loki _still _didn’t look convinced but he didn’t try to stab anyone either when the others drew closer to see Morgan. Morgan’s eyes were open and she blinked lazily at the unfamiliar people. Natasha and Rogers cooed at her. Morgan actually looked bored. Only a couple of months old and she was already picking up Loki’s mannerisms. That was going to have to be nipped in the bud, quick.

When Bruce knelt down so he could get a better look at Morgan, Loki looked as if he was going to bolt. It was only Thor’s reassurances, and his tight grip on Loki’s shoulders, that kept the trickster from whisking Morgan away.

Tony put his arm around Pepper. “Did you get what you came here for?”

She pointed to a bag she had placed in the bottom of the stroller. “Yes and hopefully this one will last longer than the last.”

Tony smiled, “I can always make one.”

“Tony, you’re not building me a breast pump,” Pepper said drily.

“I’m just saying I could.”

“You would have too much fun with that.”

“I would,” Tony agreed.

They continued to watch as Morgan was cooed over. Loki slowly began to relax and eventually Thor let go of is shoulders. Morgan had grabbed onto Loki’s pinky and sucked on his pointer finger. “Hungry little one?” he heard Loki ask.

She seemed to gum harder at his finger at the question. Morgan made a noise of discontentment when he took his hand away to readjust his hold on her.

They weren’t too far from the park so Tony suggested they head that way. The group did and once they came to a nice area Pepper took a seat on a bench and put a blanket on her lap then held her arms out for Morgan.

Loki handed the infant to her mother once more and, like last time, Morgan began to fuss. Tony thought, _maybe,_ Morgan would quiet down once she began to feed but she only seemed to cry louder. Loki sat beside Pepper, one hand rubbing Morgan’s foot. Tony could see Pepper becoming more and more frustrated as she tried to feed Morgan. Although he couldn’t see it Tony could tell Morgan would suckle for a moment, then start crying again.

Pepper signed deeply. “This is why we keep bottles,” she said moving her hand underneath the blanket covering her and Morgan.

Tony reached into the stroller for a bottle and burp cloth. “It’s like she _knows_ Loki is nearby.”

Loki took the items from Tony and once Pepper had adjusted her shirt so she wouldn’t flash anyone she handed Morgan over. “He’s able to soothe her upset stomach, I suppose it makes sense she would rather have him feed her,” Pepper said.

“I do genuinely feel bad she won’t settle for you,” Loki said as he fed Morgan. “I hope once she no longer suffers from colic she’ll be less fussy and more inclined to letting others hold her.”

“So long as she doesn’t start to think she has two dads,” Tony said.

“More like two crazy uncles,” Thor quipped.

“One crazy uncle,” Loki said. “I’m the fun one.”

“As if.”

“Now there’s something I’d never thought I’d see,” Natasha said.

“Yeah,” Rogers added, “Loki feeding a baby. Who knew?”

“Feeding her, bathing her, you name it. I do it all,” Loki said.

Thor raised an eyebrow. “_All_ of it? Hardly.”

“Maybe not all of it,” Loki conceded. “Thor gets diaper duty.” He looked down at Morgan, his nose wrinkling slightly. “Speaking of… I do believe she needs a new diaper once she’s finished feeding.”

Thor backed away, hands up. “Not my turn.”

“I’m too big,” Bruce said.

“Make Steve do it,” Natasha said.

Rogers’s eyes bulged. “What?”

“Oh, wonderful idea,” Loki grinned. “Though I feel I should forewarn you, _nothing_ is solid.”

To Tony’s amazement, Rogers turned just about as green as Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping (fingers crossed) I'll have the final part of Endgame up soon. I've never actually written a battle scene before so it'll be interesting. I also need to figure out if I'll need to break it down into chapters. I'd like to keep it as a single one but it'll all depend on length. I was thinking about a small preview. There's one scene that I love because Loki is being classic little brother and it's GREAT!


	6. Whose Line?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night TV can be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something short to show I'm still alive. Not quite high quality but I'm tired and don't feel 100%. Also, the last part (I keep saying that but the series isn't ending) is already over 15K long. Maybe I'm being a little too nit picky about the details. I don't know.

** _Whose Line?_ **

The light from the TV flickered and the sound was turned down low enough that, while it could still be heard, it wasn’t likely to wake the baby. Loki was on the floor, arms wrapped around a pillow, breathing softly. Tony was spread out across the couch while Pepper slowly walked back and forth across the living room, gently bouncing Morgan. Thor was debating taking the recliner or using his brother as a pillow.

Sleep within the household had been sparse the past few nights. Morgan _did not_ sleep at night. Whenever she was put down, she would begin to cry and nothing seemed to calm her. Well, nothing he, Tony or Pepper would try. Loki seemed to the only one who was capable of calming the newborn down. Tony had dubbed his brother, the “baby whisperer.”

He decided Loki was the better option and lay beside his brother. He’d snatched a pillow from the couch and lay in such a way that he was still able to see the TV. He’d found the show Tony had put on to be interesting. Tony had put it on a short time ago, claiming that the Drew Carey episodes were the best. Thor knew that was the name of the host but he was still learning the other performers names. Three tended to stay the same while a forth one seemed to switch out.

The four cast members were called up for the first game. They took their places, the host telling them what their roles would be. Music began and the camera swung in to focus on a man and woman.

The man began to speak. _“Good evening and welcome to the six o’clock news, I’m your anchor; Oswald That Endswald. __Our top story today. Convicted hitman Jimmy ‘Two-Shoes’ McClardy confessed today that he was once hired to beat a cow to death in a rice field using only two small porcelain figures.”_ He paused as the audience laughed_. “Police admit this may be the first known case of a knick knack paddy whack.”_

Beside him, Loki began to snicker. Loki shifted, turning onto his other side.

“I thought you were asleep,” Thor whispered.

Loki’s eyes blinked open slightly. “More, half listening to the TV,” Loki replied softly.

“I don’t understand the joke,” Thor admitted.

“It’s…” Loki paused, considering, “never mind.” He rolled back over, closing his eyes again.

Thor closed his eyes as well, the TV becoming more like white noise to him. Occasionally he’d feel his brother shake with laughter. It still amazed him, sometimes, how much more versed in Midgardian culture his brother was over him. Loki truly had spent more time on Earth than Thor had ever realized.

The night continued on, Thor dozing off and on. At one point Morgan became so fussy that Loki had to take her. He knew Pepper and Tony planned on taking the infant to the healer to find out why she fussed the way she did.

Loki had moved to the recliner and currently had Morgan tucked in the crook of his arm. Thor could see the glow of Loki’s seiðr under his other hand where it rested atop Morgan’s little stomach. The little girl had _finally _fallen asleep.

“I think she has colic,” Pepper said, her voice reflecting just how tired she was.

“Sounds about right,” Tony mumbled.

Thor rolled over, snatching up the pillow Loki had been using. He blinked lazy eyes at the screen. He wasn’t sure how many episodes had played but the antics of the performers were quite funny.

The next skit started and Thor watched as two of the performers acted out a “mission.” It became more and more ridiculous the longer it went on. Thor heard the recliner move as Loki stood. Loki was shaking his head, a wide grin on his lips. When Colin yelled, “The cat!” unfortunately they ended up waking the baby with their laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, those are actual Whose Line Is It Anyway skits I'm referencing. I love Colin Mochrie. Loki seemingly being asleep then starting to laugh is exactly the response I've had when Whose Line has been on while trying to go to sleep.


	7. Twin Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor realizes Loki's injuries on Startvlheim weren't just an illusion after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never believed that Loki faked his death in TDW. He just happened to be lucky enough to survive.

** _Twin Scars_ **

The past few days had been grueling. It wasn’t from any kind of physical exertion on Thor’s part. Thor was just so tired. He was emotionally wore out.

Thor turned his head to the figure lying beside him. He’d truly thought he’d lost Loki for real this time. He could still hear the sickening crunch as Thanos had broken Loki’s neck. If he never heard that sound again, it would be too soon.

Loki was much too thin in his opinion. They had been back on Midgard for months and Thanos had been dead for nearly just as long. Thor was grateful to Stark for allowing the brothers to stay with them.

Thor reached out but stopped his hand before actually touching his brother. He didn’t want to wake Loki and also, part of him wasn’t sure Loki was real. He dropped his hand on the small space between them.

Loki shifted, rolling over to face Thor. Sleep laden green eyes blinked open. “What’s wrong Thor,” Loki asked groggily.

Not a figment of his imagination then. “Nothing,” Thor replied softly. “Can’t sleep.”

Loki hummed, his eyes closing again. “Have you tried counting sheep?”

“You know that doesn’t work.”

Loki shrugged, turning his face more into his pillow. He inhaled deeply then let his breath out. Thor continued to watch him, still partly afraid Loki would disappear. After a few minutes wherein Thor had thought Loki had gone back to sleep, Loki said, “I can feel you staring at me.”

Thor stiffened, “sorry,” he mumbled.

Once more Loki sighed. He shifted closer to Thor, throwing an arm over Thor’s side and tucking his head under Thor’s chin. “Better?”

Thor’s heart fluttered in his chest. He pressed his lips together to keep them from trembling. “Uh huh.”

“Good, now go back to sleep.”

Thor wrapped his arms around his brother. His eyelids drooped, finally becoming heavy. Now that he felt secure that Loki was real, he could finally sleep.

When Thor awoke the next morning his brother was gone and for a moment Thor feared he’d completely imagined Loki’s presence the night before. His heart pounded in fear and the wave of relief he felt when the door opened to reveal the trickster was so great Thor was thankful he’d already been sitting on the bed.

Loki used a towel to take most of the moisture out of his hair. His brow furrowed upon seeing Thor. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Thor replied. He felt foolish for his fear nearly getting the best of him.

Loki didn’t look too convinced. He made his way over to the bed, grabbing a dark button down along the way and sat by Thor. “If you’re sure. Dr. Silva said you could call her after hours if needed, didn’t she?”

“Yes, but I don’t—” Thor stopped as something caught his eye. A lighter patch of wrinkled skin parallel to Loki’s sternum. Without thinking, Thor reached out, running his fingers along the white line. He felt his stomach clench. “It was real?”

Loki gently pulled Thor’s hand away, his brow furrowing. “Yes... it was real.”

Thor scrambled up, grabbing at Loki’s shirt before he could put it on and examined Loki’s back, ignoring his brother’s look of surprise. There beside his spine was a matching scar to the one on his chest. “I thought...”

Loki stood, putting on his shirt and hiding the scars from Thor’s view. “That I faked it,” Loki said, completing Thor’s thought. “I know and I never gave you any reason to believe otherwise. But tell me Thor, how would I have done that? ‘Please dear monster, be sure to miss my heart when you impale me.’”

Thor winced. “I left you there,” the horror of that decision hitting him. “Dear Norns, Loki, I... I left you there.” Bile rose into his throat. He was going to be sick.

“You did.” There was no judgement in Loki’s voice. He was simply stating a fact.

“How can you be so calm about this?”

Loki shrugged. “It was five years ago and honestly I thought I was dying. The only reason I still have the scars is due to the poison on the Kursed’s blade.”

“I should have brought you with me. I never should have left you there.”

Loki sighed heavily and sat back down. “I don’t blame you, if that’s what you’re worried about. I followed you to Startvlheim knowing I was going to my death.”

Thor started, shocked by Loki’s remark. “You what?”

Loki began to pick at his nails. “I knew I had two choices. Remain in the dungeon and live out the rest of my days in solitude or follow you and hope that I could at least kill the creature who took mother’s life. I would have rather died than return to the dungeon.”

Loki let out a soft yelp as Thor pulled him into his arms. Tears welled in Thor’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” Thor said. “I’m sorry I left you there. I’m sorry I never came back or visited you or _listened. _I’m so sorry Loki.”

Loki sagged against him, his head pressed against Thor’s shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault. We were both angry and neither of us was ready or willing to listen. I most certainly wasn’t ready to talk.”

“I still...”

“I know.” Loki pulled back and he gave Thor a weak smile. “You blame yourself for too much brother.”

Now it was Thor’s turn to sigh. “Why are you not angry with me?”

“For what? My scars? Thor, you cannot blame yourself for my actions. It was my choice to follow you. I could have let the beast continue to beat you senseless but I thought, what the Hel? I guess I’ll save my annoying big brother.”

Thor felt his lips pull up into a smile. “I’m not that annoying.”

Loki scoffed. “I’ve had centuries of observation. All of the data I’ve collected clearly states ‘Thor is annoying’, but that’s all right. You’re supposed to be annoying. I put up with it for the same reason you do me.”

“And what’s that?”

“It’s simple, you’re my brother.”


	8. Black and Blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin of Thor's dark braid and Loki's blonde strands.

** _Black and Blonde_ **

Loki was starting to become worried. He’d searched the house and there was no sign of his brother. It was too early for Thor to have met with what little of New Asgard’s government there was and besides, Loki was supposed to go with him. Though, unfortunately, Loki had been doing more governing than Thor had.

He left the house, making his way to the garden in the back. Still no sign of Thor. Loki bit his lip, tapping his foot in thought. If Thor was not in the house nor at the garden, where had he gotten off to?

He knew Thor was still on Midgard as Stormbreaker was still in the house. He left the garden, making his way into town. People were already milling about, beginning their day. The fishing boats were being prepared and he spotted the Valkyrie along the dock, supervising the dockworkers.

He waved to her as he passed. She nodded back to him. “If you’re looking for Thor,” she called to him, “he went up towards the cliffs.”

Loki felt a flash of fear run thought him. “You didn’t stop him?” He took off at a run before she could reply. Thor had never truly done something to make Loki think his brother would end his life but when Thor was in the throes of a severe depression, Loki truly had no idea what Thor might do.

He stumbled up the hill, thought _why am I running_, then teleported to the top of the cliff. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest and he had to take a moment to bring his shaking under control once he spotted Thor. His brother was sitting on the ground, his gaze roving over New Asgard. He was far enough from the edge that Loki never would have spotted him from below.

He stormed over to Thor. “Don’t you _ever_ do that to me again!”

Thor started, twisting to face Loki, confusion clearly evident on his face. “Do what?”

“You weren’t in the house and I had no idea where you’d gone. Val said you’d come to the cliffs and I—” He swallowed hard. “I wasn’t sure what you were going to do.”

“I’m sorry,” Thor said softly. “I couldn’t sleep and thought I’d come watch the sunrise. I thought I’d left you a note.”

Loki sat on the blanket Thor had spread on the ground. “No, you did not leave a note.”

“Oh, sorry.” Thor paused, his gaze traveled out over the village once more. Loki’s previous words seemed to register to Thor. “What did you think I was going to do?”

Loki sighed, pushing a few unruly strands of hair behind his ear. “You’ve been so depressed lately.” He shook his head, “For all I knew you were coming up here to throw yourself off the cliff.”

Thor reached out, clasping his hand along the side of Loki’s neck. A gesture he’d recently started doing again. “I would never do that to you,” Thor said.

“I know,” Loki replied, feeling rather foolish for his overreaction. They sat in silence for a while, each enjoying the others presence while also looking out over the land. It was quite peaceful up here.

Eventually Thor spoke. “I know I haven’t been as helpful to you as I should be and that I cause you to worry. Sometimes I have to remind myself that all of this,” he gestured around them, “is real.” He looked at his hands, his lips pulling down in a frown. “I have to remind myself that _you _are real.”

Loki remembered the times early on when Thor had thought Loki was truly dead. It had been difficult, sometimes, to get his brother to remember the truth. Of course, those situations only happened after a nightmare or excessive drinking. While Thor had been melancholy lately, he’d kept his drinking to a minimum.

Loki moved to Thor’s other side and scooted closer. He ran his fingers though Thor’s hair, twisting together a lock behind Thor’s left ear. He manifested a small knife.

“What are you doing?” Thor asked.

In answer, Loki cut the hair, the strands staying together due to Loki’s seiðr. He put the lock across his knee. Thor reached up, his fingers prodding the now, shorter strands. He looked at Loki with a mixture of confusion and anger.

Loki reached behind his own ear, taking a lock and cutting it. The hair braided itself as he pulled it away. He reached for Thor again, taking the lock of hair he’d taken from himself and using his seiðr to fuse it with the area of Thor’s hair he’d just cut. Once finished with that, he took the hair he’d cut from Thor and fused it to his own shorter strands. With his hair down, the blonde hairs were easily hidden beneath his darker strands.

Loki scooted back, satisfied with his work. “There,” Loki said, “Now we’ll always have a part of each other with us. Even if you don’t _see _me, you’ll have this.” Loki flicked at the black braid in Thor’s hair.

Thor fingered the braid as well. “Thank you but… why did you fuse my hair to yours?”

Loki looked away, feeling his cheeks heating up. He wasn’t willing to admit that at times he’d held the same fear Thor had, that his brother wasn’t really there. That everything around him was nothing more than a beautiful lie created by his dying mind. “Do I need a reason?” He asked instead. “I’m Loki, I do what I want.”


	9. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki enjoy a small family gathering to celebrate the defeat of Thanos. Loki teaches Morgan to swim. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow work day... Just a small celebration with the fam plus one guest. I do plan on doing a longer version of the immediate afterwards of the battle but I just wanted to get this little short out of my system. I chose Volstagg because of the four of Thor's friends, he really was the only one to come to Loki's defense and give him the benefit of the doubt. Also, I re-read everything over the weekend and realized that in Asgard I said Morgan was three and in Endgame she was four. I went back and changed it, Morgan's only three. Oh! Birthday party for Morgan's forth birthday. *twists hands together in scheming motion*

** _Celebration_ **

Thor made his way up the gravel road, Volstagg trailing silently behind. Thor had been back to Asgard a few times since it had been restored. He’d been overjoyed to reunite with his friends but... things were strained between them now. When he’d mentioned Loki, the amount of venom they’d had towards his brother had shocked Thor. Though he wasn’t quite sure which of them was more surprised, Thor for their hatred or the others for Volstagg’s defense of Loki.

Celebrations had been taking place all over the cosmos at word of Thanos’s defeat and the restoration of those he had taken in the Snap. Tony had planned a barbecue at the cabin for family. Sif and the Warriors Three had all insisted on coming for no other reason than to confront Loki. Thor told them only _one _of them could come and only for a short time. He’d chosen Volstagg as he seemed to have the least amount of animosity towards Loki.

Thor’s sandals smacked against the wood of the porch. That was another thing he’d insisted on. No armor and no weapons. He wouldn’t have anyone attacking his brother.

They entered the cabin where Thor found Tony gathering up some of the food. “Hey Point Break,” Tony said upon seeing him. “You’re just in time. Pepper and your parents have already gone down. Morgan dragged Loki with her earlier too.”

“Do you need help carrying anything?” Thor asked.

“Um, you wanna grab that bag of charcoal?”

Thor spotted the bag Tony mentioned and picked it up. He motioned to his companion with his head. “Tony, this is Volstagg.” To Volstagg, “Volstagg, Tony Stark.”

“Nice to meet you,” Tony said. He had a platter full of the meat he planned to grill in his hands. “I’d shake your hand but...” He motioned to the platter.

“Well met,” Volstagg said.

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m so glad you and your brother learned to talk like normal people,” Tony said to Thor.

At Volstagg’s confused look, Thor just shook his head. They followed Tony out of the cabin to where the others had gathered. It wasn’t far, just a small sandy area along the lake, which made it better for swimming. Thor heard voices before he saw anyone and splashing. He saw Loki flinch as Morgan tried to splash him in the face.

What was supposed to be a “small” gathering had more people than Thor had expected. It was only family (besides Volstagg) and for a moment, Thor was stunned at just how large his family had become over the past few years.

There was his brother, already in the lake swimming around with Morgan. His parents, Pepper and Tony, Rhodey, Peter and his aunt May and Happy. Though by the look on Happy’s face it seemed the man couldn’t decide whether to pull Morgan out of the water or not.

Morgan spotted him before the others did. “T’or! Look, Ki’s teaching me to swim.”

“I see that,” Thor said.

Loki looked up from where he was kneeling in the water. He had his hands under Morgan’s stomach as she splashed around to keep her from going under. His eyes tracked Volstagg then turned back to Thor. Thor only shrugged.

Thor made introductions for Volstagg and his family. His parents made small talk with Pepper and the others. Peter, wearing of all things Spiderman swim trunks, entered the lake to swim around as well.

The smell of charcoal wafted around, making Thor hungry. Once the coals were hot enough Tony started grilling, which only made Thor even hungrier.

“Who wants what?” Tony asked.

“We want hot dogs!” Morgan called.

Loki rolled his eyes but Thor caught the fond expression on his brother’s face. They had moved further out into the lake, the water stopping around Loki’s armpits. “Apparently, I will be having hot dogs as well,” Loki said.

Tony jumped, letting out a yell. Thor turned to see one of Loki’s simulacrum beside the man. “Don’t do that!” Tony exclaimed, swatting at Loki’s illusion with his spatula. “Oh for the love of… yes I’ll save you one.”

The simulacrum disappeared while the others said what they wanted. For a moment, Thor’s breath caught as Volstagg walked over to the water’s edge. He saw Loki tense up a little and made his way over as well.

Volstagg stood along the edge, bending down just a bit. “Are you having fun little one?” he asked.

Morgan looked over at him. “Yeah,” she said. “Ki’s teaching me to swim.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I can’t touch the bottom now but Ki won’t let me go under. Right Ki.”

“Right,” Loki said, smiling at her. “No underwater swimming until you can doggy paddle.”

“Can we show them?”

“Of course.”

“Watch me T’or!” Morgan let go of Loki and shifted onto her front. Thor could see Loki’s hands supporting her under her stomach as she paddled around in a circle. Once she was done, she returned to clinging to Loki. “See.”

Thor clapped. “Very impressive. You’ll be swimming like a fish in no time.”

“No, not fishy,” Morgan shook her head, “mermaid.” She tipped her head to the side. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Volstagg,” Thor replied.

“Vol… Bol… what?”

“Vol,” Loki sounded out, “stagg.”

Sols… sagg?”

“Close enough,” Loki said with a shake of his head.

“I have had my name messed up much worse than that,” Volstagg said. To Morgan he asked, “Is Prince Loki a good teacher?”

“The bestest!” Morgan took a piece of Loki’s hair and twirled it in her fingers. “What we do now?”

“Would you like to get out?” Loki asked. “That way you can be somewhat dry before we eat?”

Morgan rolled her eyes in a perfect imitation of Loki. “But we’re still swimming.”

Loki took one of her hands and shook it, “But look at your fingers. Look at them. They’re all pruney!” He let go of her hand and lifted one foot by the ankle until it came out of the water. “And your toes!” He ran a finger along the arch of her foot, eliciting a giggle from the little girl.

Loki let go of her foot and leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Morgan’s eyes lit up and she nodded, a huge grin on her face. “On three?”

“Hold your breath,” Loki said. Morgan took a breath, her cheeks puffing out as she plugged her nose and closed her eyes. “One, two, three,” Loki took a breath of his own and they both disappeared beneath the surface.

They came back up a moment later and started back to shore. Once they were close enough Morgan twisted, “Catch me!”

On instinct, Thor did catch her. He froze as the cold lake water soaked through his shirt and ran down his front. Morgan grabbed her braid and rang it out, more water trailing down his back. He glared at his brother, “I hate you so much right now.”

Loki took her back and Thor looked down to see a large wet patch where the three year old had been. “Why? You were going to get wet anyway.”

“That’s not the point,” Thor said.

Loki adjusted Morgan on his hip and shrugged. “Well, would you rather…”

An invisible force _pulled_ at Thor and he found himself stumbling into the water only to trip over his own footing and end up completely submerged. He came up sputtering, his hair plastered against his face.

“Loki, don’t pick on your brother,” Frigga said.

“It was her idea,” Loki said, pointing to Morgan.

Morgan nodded, “Yep, yep.”

Thor stood, water dripping off him. “Oh, it was, was it?”

Morgan’s eyes went wide. “Run Ki!” Morgan yelled. She squealed as Thor charged at them. Loki took off running; both of them laughing as the trickster easily avoided his brother.

When the two of them vanished in a shimmer of green, Thor knew he’d lost. He returned to where the others were, wringing out his shirt as he went. He caught sight of Volstagg and paused at the expression on his friend’s face. He made his way over to him, wringing out his hair as well. “Something wrong?” he asked.

“No,” Volstagg replied. “I have known you and Loki for a very long time. I remember watching him go from being very happy and outgoing to angry and withdrawn. I cannot speak for the others, but I have always thought of your brother as a friend. The Loki I’ve seen today is not the Loki who attacked Jötunheim and Midgard.”

“No, he isn’t,” Thor agreed.

“He loves that child, doesn’t he?”

“Morgan? Yeah, and she loves him just as much.” Thor laughed, “Loki was her first word. I believe she’s able to say his name now but she’s called him ‘Ki’ since she could speak and won’t call him anything else. It’s her own term of affection I think. Whenever we’re all together,” Thor smiled fondly, “they’re attached at the hip.”

“It’s adorable,” Volstagg said.

“Food’s ready!” Tony called.

Loki and Morgan reappeared. Morgan stuck her tongue out at him and Thor returned the gesture, much to the child’s delight. Everyone gathered around the picnic table, Morgan sitting in Loki’s lap while they ate.

The atmosphere didn’t become unpleasant, which was something Thor feared would happen by having Volstagg attend. After dinner and some more swimming, in which the brothers constantly attempted to dunk each other, they gathered around a bonfire roasting marshmallows. Volstagg regaled them with some of their earlier adventures, to which Thor and Loki made sure to correct the man on when he began to elaborate a little _too_ much.

True to Thor’s words, Morgan followed Loki around _everywhere_. It truly was adorable to watch her trailing after him.

Night had fallen though no one had gone inside just yet. Thor sat on the table, nursing a beer and listening to the conversation going on around him with half an ear. Loki and Morgan lay on a blanket gazing up at the stars. Loki had an arm raised, little green lights dancing around his fingers. Morgan snuggled against his side and her little face lit up in awe as more colors began to dance around them. They shot up into the air, the lights exploding with bursts of color.

Thor let his gaze travel skyward, watching as fireworks lit up the sky. The rest of the family gathered to watch as well. He leaned back against the table and settled in to watch Loki’s fireworks show.


	10. You Were Never Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinity and Thanos have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, the real chapter 10. Quick thank you to DeamonQueen for pointing out that the chapter count was wrong and that chapter 8 was missing. It wasn't but what I thought was a draft chapter that I deleted somehow stayed, making the chapter count go from 7 to 9. I didn't need two copies of Celebration there. 
> 
> One thing I would have liked to have seen in my version of Endgame was Thanos knowing that Loki was the vessel for the Infinity Stones. The only way to do that would have been to negate the entire battle, which would have just killed the story. I figure, since Infinity can pretty much be in more than one place at a time, that they could still have their little chat.
> 
> Also, I decided to point out a major flaw in Thanos's plan. Seriously, how did Thanos not think of this?

** _You Were Never Worthy_ **

“I am... _inevitable_.”

Thanos snapped his fingers and the world disappeared in a flash of white.

The world resolved into an empty plain, bathed in orange. Thanos looked around, confusion clear in his expression.

“This was not what you were expecting.”

As Thanos turned to face them, Infinity hid its true appearance from the Titan. Its glow diminished only to show its vessel. It stood with hands clasped behind its back.

This creature before them, this _Titan, _whom had coveted them for so long, bringing destruction across the cosmos, was now at their mercy. Having brought such pain and anguish to their vessel... Before Thanos’s soul was lost to the ether, Infinity wanted him to know the truth.

“Loki,” Thanos said. “My son—”

_“Not _your son,” Infinity interrupted.

Thanos seemed taken aback for a moment before his expression changed from confusion to anger. “What have you done?” demanded Thanos.

Infinity tipped its head to the side, allowing itself to smile. “What do you believe this place to be,” It asked instead. Thanos looked around them once more. “What was it you said? ‘I will shred this universe down to its last atom. And then, with the Stones you’ve collected for me, create a new one.’”

Thanos looked around once more. “This is not what I had envisioned.” Thanos stormed towards them, murder in his eyes. “You did something,” Thanos growled. “You’ve tainted the Stones somehow.”

Infinity laughed, “Hardly.”

“You _must_ have done something, trickster, otherwise _my_ universe would have rebuilt.”

Infinity shook its head, still laughing. “You truly believe you _won_ Thanos?” It held out its arms, gesturing to the area around them. “Where do you think you are?”

Again, Thanos surveyed the area around them. “Some bastardization of my perfect universe.”

This creature truly was dense. “This plain,” once more Infinity swept its arm out, “is not your creation.”

That definitely got Thanos’s attention. “What is this place?”

Infinity shrugged. “A realm between realms, so to speak. You are inside the Soul Stone.”

“No... No, I had the Stones. My will—”

“Keyword there,” interrupted Infinity. “_Had. _You _had _the Stones.” Infinity pointed to a space off to Thanos’s side, where a small window had formed. In it, they could see the Stones crawling up Stark’s arm to rest upon his own gauntleted hand.

_“And _I..._ am... Iron Man.”_

“No!” The Titan roared. He whirled on them. “I will crush you.”

Infinity held up a hand, halting the Titan in his tracks. It allowed its true appearance to show. Its voice echoed when it spoke. “You have lost, Thanos. You have coveted us for far too long. You used us to harm our vessel. You used us to bring about unmitigated destruction. We will no longer allow ourselves to be exploited in such a manor.”

“Loki!”

“_Not_ Loki,” Infinity corrected. “We are Infinity. We are the very Stones you so covet.”

“That’s impossible. The Stones are not sentient.”

“It is true, alone we are not sentient. Together within our vessel,” It spread its arms wide again. “We become what we once were.”

“I control you.”

“Only in your mind you…” Infinity took a step forward, “dull…” another step, “creature.”

Thanos fought against the bonds that held him but to no avail. “I will destroy you!”

Infinity came to a stop before the Titan and shrugged. “You can try but we can never truly be destroyed. The you of this time line did destroy our physical manifestation, which is why our vessel and his allies traveled through time for us. It matters not where we are along times flow, we know all that has been and what may be, depending upon the decisions made.”

Infinity pointed once more to the window where Thanos’s army turned to dust. They watched as within, Thanos lurched to a piece of the destroyed facility and sat. A look of resignation adorned the Thanos within the window. The Titan knew he was defeated. His head drooped as he too, turned to dust.

“We brought your soul here, so you would know, we would no longer answer your bidding. If Tony Stark had not taken us from you and sacrificed himself, we would have gone to our vessel instead. As it is, we have merged with our vessel and are currently restoring all that you have destroyed.”

“I meant to bring balance,” Thanos said. “Only through balance can there be peace.”

“You claim you want balance but you cannot lie to us. Your idea of perfect balance can never exist. As our vessel told you, even if you had remade the universe in your image, the cosmos would know what had been done. It would have used any means to correct its course.

“You may be inevitable but so is your defeat. Should you have somehow managed to use us once more for your wish, we would have ensured our vessel and his allies found a way to undo your destruction.”

“You have no right!”

“Neither do you. You are no god, Thanos of Titan. You will _never _be a god.”

“The worlds will die,” Thanos said. “Without balance, all life will be snuffed out.”

“That may be so,” Infinity conceded, “but it will happen by their own hand, not yours. Where there is a beginning, there must also be an end. The time has not come for the cycle of birth and rebirth to commence. These worlds still have many eons ahead of them.”

“It will be an age of nothing but pain.”

“They have already lived through pain, inflicted by you. Nothing is meant to last forever Thanos. You thought to bring balance through the systematic annihilation of half of all life.”

“It is the only way,” argued Thanos. “Titan could have been saved if they had just _listened_ to me.”

Infinity shook its head. “Titan would have fallen no matter what you suggested. By removing half of all life, you think to double the amount of resources available. How long, then, until you would have to do it again? Population growth would occur once more and again, you would find the same struggles affecting a new generation. How many times, Thanos, would you murder half the cosmos?”

Thanos’s struggles ceased as he met Infinity’s swirling gaze. “What?”

“Resources, as you claim, would eventually run out. Even with your ‘solution’ the problem will always be the same. Resources are limited, they will always _be _limited. Your better use of us would have been to increase the amount of resources available and continue to create them. All your solution would have done would be to bring about an endless age of pain and suffering.”

“That isn’t true,” Thanos said.

“Isn’t it?” Infinity asked. “You have already committed murder on an innumerable scale. Even if you repeated the action over and over, the result will be the same. That is the reason for the cycle. There must _always_ be life and death. Birth, death and rebirth. Endlessly repeating. So it has been for untold cycles, so it will be for countless more.”

“You think this is over? You think you have won?”

“We know this is over,” Infinity said. “As for winning, we have won nothing. Victory belongs to our vessel and his allies. Our beloved vessel shall be happy. He will endure some trials and hardships to be sure but that is life. The pain you have caused him will no longer have any power over him as well. For us, that is all we care for.”

“What of me?”

Infinity tilted its head to the side in thought. “You deserve nothing less than the fate you have given to your daughter in this time. You sacrificed Gamora to obtain us. When you destroyed our physical manifestation, you destroyed her soul as well. While the Gamora of your time shall live on in this present, there is nothing we can do for the soul you have destroyed.” Infinity held up a hand and an orange glow began to surround Thanos. As its fingers closed into a fist, Thanos began to wither in pain.

“Goodbye Thanos of Titan,” Infinity said, its power slowly ripping Thanos’s soul apart. The Titan began to scream in agony. Infinity ripped his voice away. “May you ever fail in your quest, in _all_ cycles.”

Thanos’s mouth remained open with silent screams. Infinity took its time, savoring the pain the Titan was experiencing. For all he had done to its vessel and his family, Thanos deserved nothing less. With one last flash of orange, Thanos’s soul burst apart. Infinity lowered its hand and let its gaze rove around its realm.

That was one objective completed. Infinity made for Valhalla, to find those dearest to its vessel and repair Yggdrasil by returning Asgard and her people back to life.


	11. No Matter How Faded the Scar, Parents Always Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga and Odin see Loki's scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place on the same day as Celebration. I got to thinking that Loki wouldn't have had a shirt on while he's swimming. There was no way Frigga and Odin wouldn't have noticed the scars from when Loki was impaled. Also, Morgan is a spitfire when it comes to protecting "her Ki."

** _No Matter How Faded the Scar, Parents Always Worry_ **

Frigga sat at the table, sitting a cup of tea as she watched her youngest son attempt to corral a rather rambunctious three-year-old. She had seen from the first moment she met the child, just how strongly the little girl cared for her son.

“Let’s go swim,” Morgan said.

“Neither of us have our swimsuits on,” Loki replied.

Morgan frowned and ran from the kitchen, “mommy, where’s my swimsuit?”

Loki shook his head, collapsing in a nearby chair. “I’m getting old,” he complained.

“Oh please,” Frigga scoffed. “You’re barely over a thousand years old. Come talk to me when you reach at least four.” She smiled knowingly at him. “You enjoy doting on her.”

“I admit to nothing.”

Frigga wasn't convinced. Morgan came bounding back in like a whirlwind with something pink in her hands. She held it out to Loki. “I gotz my swimsuit!”

“Okay,” Loki replied, “but you’re not wearing it. You can't go swimming if you're not wearing it.”

Morgan rolled her eyes and Frigga had to quickly hide her smile. She had seen her son exhibit that exact same expression before. Morgan narrowed her eyes at him. “You don't gotz yours on neither.” Grabbing his hand, she pulled. “Come on Ki. I wanna swim.”

“All right, all right,” Loki said, standing. Frigga could see him trying not to smile. “Let's go get changed.”

She watched them go then turned her gaze to where her husband stood lurking in the opposite doorway. She could see fondness in his single eye. “Spying husband?”

“No,” Odin said, taking the chair Loki had vacated. “I was simply enjoying the view. Loki had been closed off for so long, I had forgotten how affectionate and easygoing he used to be.”

It was something she had missed as well. Loki had begun to close himself off centuries ago, when opinions had changed and people began to assume things that were not true. Eventually Loki stopped trying to prove the opposite.

“I think it's cute.”

“I do not disagree with you.” Odin said. “He will make a wonderful father someday.”

Frigga raised an eyebrow. “Do not get any ideas just yet. Neither of our sons are ready for such a thing.”

Odin smiled. “There is much Loki would have to come to terms with about himself before that happens,” he agreed.

Frigga hummed. She concurred, though it broke her heart to think of just how much Loki hates having been born Jötunn. Of how much her son hates himself due to that.

They were dissuaded from further musings on the subject as Loki and Morgan returned. Morgan appeared to be dragging Loki behind her though Frigga knew the child would not have the strength for that. Morgan had on her pink swim clothes and Loki sported a pair of dark green shorts. He held a couple of towels under his arm.

Loki glanced at his parents. “Looks like we will be heading down to the lake now.”

“Yeah,” Morgan said excitedly. “We’re gonna swim!” She continued to pull Loki towards the door. “Bye Miss Figga! Bye Pirate Santa!”

“His name’s Odin.” Loki laughed.

“Oh, okay. Bye Odie!”

Frigga chuckled softly as her husband smiled. As Morgan and her son headed for the door something on Loki’s chest caught her eye. She hadn’t noticed it before and it was only by chance that the sunlight hit Loki’s chest in such a way that she saw it. It couldn’t be what she thought it was, could it?

“Wait,” Frigga said, putting down her cup of tea and standing.

“What?” Loki asked.

“Frigga?” inquired Odin.

She moved over to her son, her eyes never leaving the line of lighter skin along Loki’s sternum. Her fingers moved of their own accord, tracing along the jagged line. “What is this?” she asked.

Loki frowned, his eyes following her fingers. “Oh that.”

“Yes, that. What is this? What happened?” By now, Odin had joined her and she turned to him. “Did you know about this?”

“I did not,” her husband replied.

Loki shrugged. “Really, it’s nothing. It happened years ago and as you can see, I’m fine.”

“_What_ exactly is _it?_ Frigga demanded.

“Ki’s old boo-boo?” Morgan asked. The little girl shrugged and pulled at Loki’s hand again, apparently impatient to get out to the lake. “He’s gotz one on his back too.”

Loki’s eyes widened briefly, before he sighed. “Short version, I was impaled. I lived,” he held out his hands, “ta da.”

Frigga felt her blood run cold. By the position of the scar, whatever had impaled him had been extremely close to his heart. When had it happened? _How_ had it happened? Was it something he had suffered while prisoner of the Mad Titan? She still did not know the full story of what had happened to her son during that time and she both did and did not want to know.

“When did this happen?” Odin asked.

Loki shrugged. “Startvlheim.”

_“What?”_ Odin exclaimed.

“Startvlheim?” Frigga asked. “What happened on Startvlheim?”

Loki picked Morgan up, almost seeming to use the little girl as a shield. “It was after the Dark Elves’ attack. We went there mainly to trick Malekith into removing the Aether from Dr. Foster. There was fighting, the Kursed was beating on Thor. I stabbed the Kursed, he stabbed me, it was a whole thing.” He moved towards the door, “I’m going to take her swimming.”

“Loki.”

Her son stopped at the sound of his father’s voice. With his back to them, she could clearly see the matching scar to the one on his chest running beside his spine. It made her sick to think of him suffering such a wound.

Slowly, Loki turned back to them. “Really, it’s nothing.”

“Why didn’t you tell us about this?” asked Odin.

Loki put Morgan down. “Wait for me outside, sweetie.”

“But Ki…”

“I’ll be out in a minute, okay. I just need to talk to my mommy and daddy for a second.”

Morgan frowned, her brown eyes narrowing at them. “Okay,” she begrudgingly agreed.

“Do you want to carry the towels?”

She held her arms out for them. Hugging the towels to her, Morgan once more turned to Frigga and Odin. “Don’t make my Ki sad.” With that, she turned on her heal and went out onto the porch.

Loki turned back to them once Morgan had gone. “What do you want me to say? As you can see, the wound healed. I’m _fine._ I’ve already had this conversation with Thor, I’d really rather not have it again.”

The wound had _scarred_. Scars only formed on their bodies from a severe wound and even then, those barely left any indication. There was a small scar along Thor’s eye from where it had been lost, the same with Odin but even those were hard to see. Loki’s scar was quite prominent.

“The only reason I have a scar is from the poison on the Kursed’s sword. I should have died,” his brow furrowed, “actually I think I did for a while but…” He shrugged, affecting an air of nonchalance. “My seiðr healed me.”

“You could have—” Frigga cut herself off. She had thought her son dead once before and it was the worst pain she had ever suffered. The thought that Loki had come so close to death once more, possibly even crossed into it, was unfathomable.

“I don’t understand what you are so upset about. Turns out I’m a lot harder to kill than anyone knew.”

She felt Odin wrap an arm around her shoulders. “We are your parents,” Odin said. “Your wounds, however or whenever they’re inflicted, will _always_ upset us. We never want to see our children harmed.”

“I don’t understand why everyone keeps bringing it up whenever they see it,” Loki said. “It happened and I survived. Honestly, coming so close to death again was what I needed, I think.”

_“What?”_ She and Odin exclaimed.

Loki winced, “That didn’t come out right. What I meant was, it broke whatever connection Thanos still had to my mind. It… reset my mind, for lack of a better phrase. When I woke up, I knew my mind was my own. It was as if my mind had been put back in order. I knew which memories and desires were my own and which ones weren’t.”

“Why did you not tell anyone?” Odin asked.

Loki’s smile was one of sadness. “Who would have believed me? Given everything I had done, to Jötunheim and on Midgard, everyone was inclined to believe the worst of me. I would have had no proof to my claims either. I felt it was easier for everyone to believe I had died than to face the rest of my life confined to the dungeon.”

“How did sending me to Midgard play into all of this?”

“You frightened me. After mother… You weren’t yourself. You would have sent Asgard to war at the smallest provocation. I had wanted answers but given your state of mind at the time I knew I would not have gotten them. When you fell into a sleep, I saw an opportunity. I cast my spell on you, sent you to Midgard and took your place. Part of it was for Asgard’s safety the other teeny, tiny little part was just to see if I could.”

Frigga raised an eyebrow at her son. “You placed your father under a spell?”

Odin hummed. “One of forgetfulness. Made me seem almost senile. It took me quite a while to break.” When he turned to her, his eye twinkled with mirth. “You would have been proud.”

Under different circumstances, she probably would have but given her son had been _impaled_ and nearly _died_ it was hard to focus on such a thing. She let her gaze travel once more to the wrinkled skin on his chest. Loki was right, the wound _had _healed and she could see with her own eyes that Loki was indeed fine. It was the simple thought that he had suffered it, most likely alone, that hurt her the most.

From the porch they heard Morgan call, “Ki, hurry up!”

“I’m coming,” Loki called back. To his parents he said, “It doesn’t bother me, if that’s what you’re worried about. Most of the time I forget I even have them, at least until someone points them out. It happened over ten years ago. You fretting over it is like continuing to fret over father’s lost eye.”

As much as she hated to admit it, Loki was right.

It seemed her husband wasn’t quite finished though. “Just a sliver to the left and the Kursed would have hit your heart.”

“And at the right angle, Laufey could have taken more than your eye,” Loki countered.

Frigga shook her head. “When did you become so wise?”

Loki shrugged. This time when he smiled it was genuine and full of mirth. “I’ve been keeping Thor out of trouble for centuries. I’d have to have learned _something_ after all that time.”

_“Ki!”_

“All right, all right! I’m coming,” Loki said, moving out the door and picking up the three year old, much to the child’s delight. “Bossy, bossy.”

She and Odin followed him onto the porch and received a glare from Morgan over Loki’s shoulder. “You didn’ make him sad, did you?”

Frigga hoped they hadn’t. Loki answered for them, “They didn’t make me sad sweetie.”

“Good,” Morgan said, nodding. She wrapped her arms around him. “Can we go swim now?”

“Of course,” Loki replied. “Where are our towels?”

“There,” Morgan pointed to the towels she had placed in a nearby chair. Loki set her down while he retrieved them. Morgan stepped over to her and Odin with her hands on her tiny hips, narrowed brown eyes scrutinizing them. “Don’ ever make my Ki sad, gotz it?”

Frigga blinked at the child, feeling slightly surprised.

“Morgan,” Loki said and Frigga could hear a hint of laughter in his voice.

“What? I don’t like you sad Ki.”

“Well I’m quite happy and I don’t know about you but _I_ want to go swim.”

“I wanna swim too!” Morgan took his hand and they headed out. As they walked, Morgan turned back to them long enough to give them an “I’m watching you” gesture.

Once the two were out of sight Odin asked, “Did we just get chastised by a three-year-old?”

“Yes husband, I believe we did.”


	12. First Night in Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from Glue it All Back Together of Loki and Thor's first night back in Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't done it in a while but thank you to everyone who has left comments, kudos and bookmarked the series (and stories). They really make my day and I'm always super excited to hear from you. <3
> 
> This is a small scene that I'd wanted in Glue it All Back Together but couldn't quite find a way to fit it in. I wanted to show some of their doubts and comforting each other though them.

** _First Night in Asgard_ **

Loki lay awake, the day’s events still leaving his mind reeling. They had finally returned to Asgard. He and Thor had spent much of their time re-exploring their old home. They had lived here for centuries yet their memories of the Realm hadn’t quite lived up to the reality. There was so much they had forgotten, whether on purpose or as a defense mechanism, neither of them knew.

He glanced around his room, his _old _room, in Asgard. When he’d first entered his old chambers he’d been taken aback. They had not appeared to be the rooms of someone who would never return. They had, in many ways, been left as if he’d only been gone a few days, not over a decade.

Loki let his eyes drift up towards the ceiling, where images of the cosmos swirled lazily. Such an image used to comfort him but now he felt his stomach twist into knots. He quickly dispelled the images, not wanting to have a reminder of the Void send him into a panic. 

With the magic dispelled, the only source of light was that of the moon filtering in from the window. He wished he could sleep and even though he was _exhausted,_ his mind would not quiet long enough for him to do so.

A light tapping on his door drew his attention. Loki sat up, hearing the door creek open. “Loki?” came Thor’s soft voice. “Are you awake?” The door closed and Thor’s footsteps came closer until his form was outlined in the archway. Thor stopped when he saw him. “Did I wake you?”

“No,” Loki replied softly. “I can’t sleep.”

“Neither can I.”

Loki shifted to lay down again while Thor climbed in beside him. He rolled to face his brother. “Have you slept at all?”

Thor shook his head. “No,” he replied. “Is this real?” Thor asked eventually, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Norns I hope so,” Loki replied. “Otherwise we have both lost our minds.”

Thor chuckled, pulling the covers up under his chin. “I feel like I’m caught in a dream.”

“Me too,” Loki admitted. “We lost _everything_ and have learned to survive without it and now…” He bit his lip. “Now it’s all back and I don’t know what to do.”

“Me neither.” The moonlight reflected strangely off Thor’s artificial eye. He reached out but stopped before actually taking Loki’s hand. He opened his mouth to speak but paused.

“What is it?”

“What if this isn’t real?”

Loki shifted closer to his brother until he could wrap his arms around Thor. “It has to be,” he said, burring his head against Thor’s shoulder. He felt tears well and his lip tremble. Thor shifted, wrapping Loki in his arms too. “It has to be,” Loki repeated, “because if it isn’t, I don’t think I could handle such a cruel trick.”

Thor’s beard scratched his forehead when his brother tightened his grip. “Infinity said this was our reward.”

“I don’t remember any of it.” Loki wiped his eyes. “The last thing I remember is sitting beside Tony’s corpse and a voice whispering that it could help. After that, waking up in the compound with no idea how we had even come to be there.” He tensed as a new fear came to him. The Stones had been so close and, “what if I’m trapped in the Mind Stone and this is nothing but a dream? How do_ I_ know any of this is real?”

The arms around him squeezed slightly. “Like you said, it has to be.” They were silent for a while. Loki’s eyes were finally beginning to droop when Thor spoke again. “You are a master of seiðr and are able to weave illusions so convincing they may as well _be _real. Your sight extends beyond what can be seen with your eyes. Wouldn’t you be able to spot an illusion if you saw one?”

Loki bit his lip, thinking about what his brother said. “I’m not sure,” he finally admitted. “When I was held captive by Thanos,” Thor’s arms tightened slightly once more, “they used the scepter on me so often that I no longer knew reality from illusion.”

Thor hummed. “I still believe you would know, deep down.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“It’s what I _choose _to believe.” They fell into a comfortable silence once again. “Besides,” Thor said sometime later, “if this was only a figment of our imagination, and since we would seem to be experiencing shared delusions, wouldn’t we create more comfortable mattresses?”

Loki shifted so he could look up at his brother, not quite sure he’d heard right. “What?”

“I’d never realized how uncomfortable our beds here are. I miss my memory foam.”

Loki couldn’t help himself, he snickered. He didn’t know what it was about that comment, but all his fears suddenly evaporated. “Hey, these are considered _luxurious.”_

“Luxuriously lumpy.” Thor groused. “First order of business tomorrow is purchasing new mattresses. These are terrible. I mean, _Norns, _I’m not sure I want to know what’s currently digging into my side.”

“That would be my arm, which is falling asleep by the way. Get off it oaf.” Thor rolled enough for Loki to pull his arm out from under his brother. He wiggled his fingers to get circulation flowing again. Tucking himself back against Thor, he said, “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For not laughing at my fears. For just being here.”

“While I may not always be able to, I will try to be here for you whenever you need me. You have done so much to help assuage my fears that sometimes I’m afraid I haven’t helped you enough. You need to take care of yourself as well, Loki.”

“I do.”

Thor scoffed. “Loki, you have been overworking yourself. Let me think, how many days this week have you fallen asleep at your desk? Oh that’s right, _all of them._”

“I only want to help you.”

“I know and I do appreciate it but I don’t want you to work yourself to death.”

“I’m not going to work myself to death. Stop worrying.”

“_Someone _has to worry about you. Norns know you don’t worry about yourself enough.”

Loki sighed. “I don’t need you mothering me. We have…” he trailed off as the reality of their situation hit him once more. Voice barely above a whisper, he said. “We have mother.”

“We do,” Thor’s voice sounding just as stunned as his own. Having their parents back was still something neither of them had gotten used to. “I’m not beyond telling her what you’re doing,” Thor threatened.

“You wouldn’t.”

“How much would you like to wager on that, exactly?”

Loki pulled back, narrowing his eyes at his brother. “I’m not sure. How badly would you like her to know about the stunt you pulled on Niðavellir?”

“You tell her about that and I’ll tell her about you teleporting while sick with Seiðr-Eyða.”

“Um… I doubt you’d get much past ‘Seiðr-Eyða’ before she tackled me to the ground to check me over. I’m surprised she didn’t try tucking me within her skirts when she saw my scars from being impaled.”

Thor laughed softly. “I thought it was bad when we were children. One would think the worry would lessen with age.”

“Are you kidding?” Loki asked. “It’s only gotten worse for the simple fact that we became more _creative _in how we injured ourselves.”

“She’s constantly asking me if I’ve eaten enough.”

“You are a bit skinnier than she’s used to.”

Thor shrugged. “So I’ve lost some weight. That’s no reason to fill my plate with third and _fourth _helpings.”

“Hey, just be thankful she didn’t cut your steak.”

“No,” Thor said drily, “that was father.”

Loki snickered, “What?”

“Oh yes, you weren’t there to see that. Mother put another steak on my plate and father started cutting it. I’m so glad neither of them tried the airplane thing we used to do with Morgan.”

Loki’s laughter echoed though the room at that image in his mind of Thor with his parents on either side of him, one parent cutting his food into tiny pieces and the other doing _here comes the airplane_. “Did they give you a bib?” Loki asked between fits of laughter.

“No, thank the Norns, but I’m sure one of them thought about it.”

“Poor Thor, already tired of being babied?”

Thor pinched Loki’s side. “I’ll make sure they set their sights on you next time. You’ve been too skinny for decades.”

“I’m _lean_, not skinny. There’s a difference.”

Thor’s frame shook with barely restrained laughter. “While I am _extremely _glad they’re back and we’ve been given this second chance I’m not sure I can handle the constant fretting for too much longer.”

Loki hummed in agreement. “Just be thankful they haven’t discovered bubble wrap.”

“Oh, I am but given that Tony, unfortunately, witnessed the whole thing I wouldn’t put it past him to mention it to them.”

“How many pictures did he take?”

“He didn’t have his phone.”

“Was he wearing glasses?”

Thor tensed, “yes…”

“Then there are pictures. Probably backed up on F.R.I.D.A.Y. and just waiting to be used for blackmail.”

There was a beat of silence, then, _“Dammit!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully next up, plot bunny! But which one? Decisions, decisions...


	13. Before the Time Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki overhears Tony recording a message. They have a little heart to heart afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even remember how I came up with this idea. I think it was because I finally saw Far From Home with all the little memorial scenes to Tony. 
> 
> I have a few ideas for some longer fics floating around. I might be shooting myself in the foot because I can't _just focus on one!_ Le sigh.

** _Before the Time Heist_ **

Loki awoke just as the sun was beginning to make its way over the horizon. He carefully extracted himself from his brother’s hold so as not to wake him. Thor had finally sobered and the headache he’d been suffering as part of his hangover was gone as well. Loki was glad about that, he hated seeing his brother in such a state. He also hadn’t wanted Thor to be under the influence when the time came that they would put their ridiculous plan into motion.

Loki knew he probably needed to sleep more as he hadn’t gone to bed until well past midnight but once he was awake, he knew he wouldn’t be falling back asleep. While there was little he could do at the moment in the way of helping with the Quantum Machine, he could at least run interference between his brother and the rest of the Avengers. He knew many of them still blamed Thor for Thanos’s actions and he refused to allow their stupidly placed blame to drag his brother further into his depression. It was one reason he hated Rocket so much.

It was as he walked down the corridor of the berthing area that he thought he could hear someone speaking. Loki stopped and looked behind him. There was no one there. Confused, he moved towards where he had heard the voice and slowly he began to understand the words.

_“...If you told me ten years ago that we weren’t alone, let alone, you know, to this extent, I mean, I-I-I I wouldn’t have been surprised. But come on, you know? The epic forces of darkness and light that have come into play. And, for better or worse, that’s the reality Morgan’s gonna have to find a way to grow up in. I mean,” _a pause, _“two of her uncles are literally gods, for crying out loud._

_ “So I thought I’d probably better record a little greeting... In the case of an untimely death on my part. I mean, not that, death at any time isn’t untimely. This time travel thing that we’re gonna try and pull off tomorrow, it’s... it’s got me scratching my head about the survivability of it all. That’s the thing. Then again, that’s the hero gig. Part of the journey is the end. _

_ “What am I even trippin’ for? Everything’s gonna work out exactly the way it’s supposed to.” _The sound of movement within the room then, _“I love you three thousand.”_

The door opened a few minutes later and Tony walked out. The other man hadn’t spotted Loki as he’d walked past. “What are you doing?” Loki asked, his tone flat.

The distance Tony leapt into the air in his fright was quite impressive. A shame Loki was too mad to enjoy it.

“Son of a— Dammit Merlin, what the hell are you doing creeping around like that?”

Loki pushed off the wall he’d been leaning against. “What are you doing?” he repeated.

“Nothing,” Tony replied, sounding confused. He gestured over his shoulder. “I was thinking about breakfast.”

Loki hummed, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. “Really? Well the next time you decide to record a ‘if you’re watching this, I’m dead’ message, maybe be a little quieter.”

Tony winced, “You heard that?”

“Yes,” Loki said drily, “I heard that and you have yet to answer my question. What do you think you’re doing?”

Tony sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “On the off chance I _don’t _make it I wanted there to be one last message for my daughter.”

“Way to be fatalistic, Tony.”

“I’m being _realistic. _What we’re about to do... it’s never been tried before. We’re messing with _time, _for God’s sake. That’s gotta end up biting us in the ass, don’t you think? I just want to be prepared. It’s why I asked you what I did last night.” His brow furrowed. “Make that earlier this morning.” Tony ran a hand down his face. “Once this is all over I’m going to pull a Rip Van Winkle and sleep for forty years.”

Tony sighed, “Look, I’m not trying to jinx us or anything but after everything we’ve seen and done, I just want to make sure my ‘i’s’ are dotted and ‘t’s’ crossed. Just in case. I’d regret it for the whole of my afterlife if I died without leaving something for Morgan. I can’t lose her but at the same time, I’d sacrifice _everything _to make sure she’s safe and happy.”

Loki could respect that sentiment. He’d do anything for the happiness and wellbeing of, not just his niece, but his whole family, small as it was. “How happy do you think she’d be if you did die?”

“She’s three. She’d eventually—”

“What?” Loki interrupted. “Get over it? I lost my mother years ago and I’m still not over it. She may be young but she would still miss you for the rest of her life. I don’t remember much from when my illness was at its worst but I do remember being told how hysterical she was afterwards. She was only two then, how much harder do you think it would be for her now?”

“She’d have you guys.”

“You’re not helping your case Tony.”

“What do you want me to say? I’m not planning on dying. Hell, I’m going to do everything I can to survive because I _want _to see my kid grow up. I want to embarrass her during her teens. I want to put the fear of God into the first boy she brings home. I want to walk her down the aisle and give her unwanted parenting advice. I want to do all of those things but I also know that what we’re about to try has so many ways it can go sideways on us that I just want to be _prepared _for the _possibility _I don’t make it. I’m not being fatalistic Loki, I swear.”

Loki scrubbed a hand down his face, rubbing at his eyes. He was suddenly so very tired. The feeling of unease he’d had since the beginning of the venture was coming back stronger than ever. “We are about to attempt something that has never been done before,” he agreed, “and what I do know of time travel has many ways it could end badly. Just… don’t take any unnecessary risks.”

“I won’t.”

“Good, because I would hate to have to drag your ass out of Valhalla to beat you.”

Tony smirked, “Love you too Merlin.”

Now Loki rolled his eyes. “It’s too early for your sarcasm.”

“It’s never too early for sarcasm. You do look like you’re about to drop though. We’re not going to do this until sometime this afternoon. Go back to bed.”

He could practically hear his pillow calling his name. His gaze drifted back towards Thor’s room. “I suppose it wouldn’t do any harm to get a few more hours of sleep. What about you? You’ve gotten just about as much sleep as I have.”

“Oh, I plan on going right back under the covers once I’ve snagged some breakfast. Gotta be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for our little venture. Not,” he gestured to Loki, “death warmed over.”

“I hate you so much right now,” Loki said, suppressing laughter.

“Yeah, I know.” Tony waved at him as he walked away. “Like I said, love you too.”

Loki may or may not have used his seiðr to trip Tony as he walked back towards Thor’s room. Loki was secure in the knowledge that no one saw his smirk at Tony’s yelp and subsequent thud as he hit the ground.

“Dammit Merlin, that’s cheating!”


	14. Tricks and Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of the year again, where everyone pretends to be someone else, treats handed out and fun had by all, with a trick or two here and there. What better day of the year for a Trickster, besides maybe April Fools? Loki also gives Morgan a valuable lesson on bad words and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a day early but, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!
> 
> This did start off as a mini Halloween tale and it kind of spiraled out of control. I mean, we're talking seriously off the rails. I'll leave any comments about this until the end. Don't want to spoil anything.
> 
> One thing I keep forgetting to mention is the "Loki" outfit I picture Morgan wearing is his leathers from TDW with the helm from Ragnarok. Everyone is allowed to picture what they want, that's just the image I have in my head.

** _Tricks and Treats_ **

Morgan sat at her spot along the long table coloring in a picture one of her teachers had given all of the kids for Halloween. Some of the other children colored too while the rest played in other areas of the room. She looked up at the clock, wishing she had a better understanding of what the numbers meant. Ki was helping her to read but time still confused her.

Morgan put down the crayon she’d been using and looked around the room. Everyone, including the teachers, had on a costume. Almost all of the kids were dressed up as either her daddy, Thor, or one of daddy’s other friends. One of them was dressed up like Peter, but no one was supposed to know it was Peter under the mask. She was the only one dressed up like Ki.

The class was going to have a costume party later in the day. The party was something her mommy and daddy had put together for all the kids and also as something called a “fund raiser”. She didn’t understand what that was, really, but she did know there would be Trick or Treating involved.

They’d already had lunch so Morgan knew they were all supposed to go to the Avengers’ home for the party soon. That was probably why the other kids were all dressed up like her daddy and his friends. Morgan shrugged to herself and looked towards the door as it opened to admit the first set of parents. She frowned slightly when the door closed. Ki was gonna come get her so they could go to the party. She couldn’t wait for her new teacher’s to meet Ki. He really needed to show up, like, right now.

Morgan kind of wished that she had kept the teachers she’d had before because they already knew Thor and Ki from last Halloween. Ever since everyone the Bad Man had sent away had come back, there were a lot more kids in the day care. There were more teachers too. She liked Miss Diane. Miss Diane was nice. Morgan wasn’t too crazy about Miss Sophia. She reminded Morgan of the mean lady who talked bad to Ki. Miss Sophia also didn’t seem like she really liked kids all that much. Morgan had caught her glaring at the kids when Miss Sophia didn’t think anyone was looking.

Morgan looked up again as the door opened and more adults entered the room, each wearing costumes of varying designs. She rolled her eyes when she saw that Lilly’s daddy was trying, and failing, to look like Thor. Lilly ran over to her parents and gave them a hug.

Morgan began to bounce in her seat knowing that it would only be a short time before Ki showed up. Maybe he would show off his magic for them again this year. Morgan scrunched up her face at the thought. She loved when Ki used his magic but she didn’t want to have the other kids take all of his attention. Ki was her uncle; no one else could have him.

More and more parents began to show up and Morgan put away her crayons. She would check the door now every time it opened, hoping that the next person to come through would be her uncle.

Morgan’s attention was drawn to a couple of boys who were arguing over a mini version of Thor’s hammer. Alex, the boy dressed up like Thor, shoved Michael, the boy dressed up like daddy, away from him.

“Children,” Miss Sophia said to the two boys. “What are you arguing about?”

“He won’t let me see Thor’s hammer,” Michael said.

“Because Iron Man can’t hold it,” Alex told the other boy. “Only Thor can hold his hammer.”

Morgan wandered over, as Miss Sophia replied, “I’m sure Thor would share.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “No, ‘cause only Thor can pick it up and _I’m _Thor.” He pointed to Michael, “_He’s_ Iron Man. Iron Man can’t pick up Thor’s hammer.”

“Nobody can pick up T’or’s hammer,” Morgan said. “T’or doesn’t have his hammer no more but Daddy can hold T’or’s axe.” She frowned slightly. “T’or said his mean sissy broke his hammer. Daddy made him a little one though. He wears it on his shirt sometimes. Ki’s gotz a snake.”

Another girl who was dressed up as Princess Elsa, and whose name was actually Elsa, said, “See, I told you Fhor had a sissy.”

“No he doesn’t,” Alex argued. “Thor doesn’t have a stupid brother or sister.”

Elsa’s shoulders rose and her face scrunched up in anger. “I’m not stupid.”

“Enough,” Miss Sophia said. “If you continue to argue you will be put in timeout. Alex, apologize to Elsa. She is not stupid. We don’t use that word here.”

“Sorry,” Alex said, pouting. “Thor still doesn’t gotz a brother or sister.”

Now Morgan rolled her eyes. Didn’t anyone know _anything?_ “Yes he does.”

“How do you know?”

“Cause T’or’s my uncle.”

The other three kids looked at her in surprise and Morgan heard Miss Sophia sigh. The older woman rubbed her forehead. “Morgan, you know better than to lie.”

Morgan looked up at Miss Sophia, her eyes wide. “But I’m not lying. T’or and Ki are my uncles.”

“Your parents don’t have siblings,” Miss Sophia replied. “Therefore you don’t have any aunts or uncles.”

Morgan’s brow furrowed, “But I’ve called T’or and Ki my uncles since forever.”

Miss Sophia bent down so she was closer to Morgan’s eye level. “I know your father is Tony Stark so you have probably met the other Avengers at some point but I will not allow you to continue telling stories that aren’t true. One more lie and you will go in timeout.”

Morgan’s jaw dropped. Timeout? For telling the truth? She wasn’t lying! “It’s the truth.”

Miss Sophia sighed again, muttering something under her breath. Morgan caught a few naughty words aimed at her and she pursed her lips. She was _not _an over privileged brat. She didn’t think of herself as better than other people just because mommy and daddy had money.

“That’s not nice,” Morgan said, glaring up at her teacher.

Miss Sophia’s cheek twitched. Apparently, she hadn’t expected Morgan to understand her mutterings. “Four minute timeout, Miss Stark.” She pointed to the red chair in the corner of the room.

“But—”

“Now.”

Morgan clenched her fists and stormed over towards the chair. She had done nothing wrong. Why was she getting punished for telling the truth and pointing out that Miss Sophia’s words weren’t nice? How was this fair?

The door to the room opened again and she heard her name. Turning, she spotted Ki. Morgan spun on her heal to rush over to him only to have Miss Sophia grab her shoulder. “You have timeout,” Miss Sophia said.

“What for?” Ki asked, coming over to them.

Miss Sophia let go of Morgan and she threw her arms around Ki’s waist. “I didn’t do anything Ki,” Morgan said.

Frustration colored Miss Sophia’s voice. “Morgan was telling lies. I’m sorry, you are?”

“Loki Odinson,” Ki replied, giving Miss Sophia a smile that Morgan knew meant he wasn’t impressed with the woman. “Lady Pepper should have mentioned that I was picking Morgan up.”

“She must have spoken to Diane,” Miss Sophia replied. “We still cannot condone Morgan lying.”

“What was the lie?”

Miss Sophia spoke before Morgan could answer. “She was telling the other children that Thor is her uncle, if you can believe such a thing?”

Ki’s eyebrow rose. He glanced down at her then returned his attention back to her teacher. “I can easily believe it. Thor is my brother and we have considered Morgan our niece since her birth.”

Miss Sophia looked surprised. “Come again?”

“You obviously don’t know your mythology. I am Loki, Thor’s brother.”

Again, Miss Sophia sighed. “Look—”

“Mr. Odinson,” Miss Diane interrupted, holding out her hand for Ki to shake. “A pleasure to see you again.”

“I’m sorry,” Ki said, “we’ve met?”

“Last year at the trunk or treat. It was brief and I had a different class. You and your brother were the talk of the daycare for a long time. I have to say, it’s still kind of weird to talk to someone I read about in my college mythology class.”

“Ah, right,” Ki said. “You were the one who... fan-girled at my brother.”

Miss Diane covered her face with a hand. “Most embarrassing day of my life.”

“I’d never realized the human voice could reach such octaves.”

“No windows blew out, luckily enough.”

“True, though the neighborhood dogs ran for cover. Thor wasn’t too appreciative of me turning him partly into a Labrador, especially after that.”

“God,” Miss Diane groaned. “I’m never going to live that down.”

“You’ll be fine. Fair warning that Thor will be there tonight.”

“I’ll keep my shrieking to a minimum.”

“Hold up,” Miss Sophia said. “You’re serious about the whole Thor thing?”

“You didn’t know?” Miss Diane asked. She winced. “Right, you disappeared in the Blip. Yes, Morgan calls Thor and Loki her uncles. I mean, obviously. They are both on the authorization list to pick her up and,” Miss Diane gestured to her, “look at how she’s dressed. Morgan talks about ‘Ki’ all the time. Who did you think that was?”

Morgan had the urge to say “I told you so” but she held back. It was hard but she was proud of herself from not acting like a two-year-old.

“I suppose we will see you at the party then,” Ki said.

“You aren’t riding over with everyone else?”

“No. We have a few things to do before we go. It was nice meeting you again.”

Ki took her hand and together they left the room. They stepped outside and Ki picked her up. She didn’t see his car. “We’re not driving?”

“No, I thought we’d walk for a bit first. You do enjoy teleporting.”

Morgan smiled, she did. While Ki using his magic to move them from one place to another was always brief, the feeling of moving like that was so much fun. They walked down the sidewalk, Morgan playing with one of the laces to his hood. “Ki,” she said, “I gotz a question.”

“What sweetie?”

“What’s a...” she paused to remember the words, “fucking little bratty bitch?”

“What did you say?” Ki asked in surprise. He stopped walking and turned his head toward her.

“It’s bad, isn’t it?” Morgan felt her cheeks warm. She didn’t want to be in trouble.

“Those are not words you should be using. Where did you hear that?”

Morgan looked down at her fingers playing with the lace. “Miss Sophia said it after I told her I wasn’t lying. She said it really, really low. She said I had to do timeout after I told her that wasn’t nice.”

Ki put her on the ground then knelt so he was at her eye level. “Morgan, look at me.”

Frowning, Morgan glanced up at him. “I’m sorry.”

Ki removed her helm, it disappeared in a shimmer of green then he brushed her hair back. “You aren’t in trouble Morgan. You have nothing to apologize for. I’m glad you told me. Miss Sophia had no right to say that. She is the one who needs to say sorry.”

“Why would she say that?”

“I don’t know.” Ki’s eyes darted away for a second. She had a feeling Ki was also somewhere else. “Thank you for telling me this.” He kissed her forehead. “But remember, you don’t say those bad words.”

“Why are they bad?” Morgan asked, truly confused.

“Well,” Ki said, shifting so that he was sitting cross-legged on the sidewalk. “They are bad because they are a mean way of talking to someone.” Ki pursed his lips. “You know how some words can have more than one meaning?” Morgan nodded. “Well the last word, bitch, has a mean meaning as well as a not mean one. The mean one is a nasty way to talk about a lady while the not mean meaning is another name for a female dog. Unfortunately it is the mean version of the word that is used the most.”

“Oh, but what about fu—”

Ki pressed a finger to her lips. “That is a very nasty word that means something I’m not going to explain to you.”

“Why not?”

“Because you are much too young and your mother would kill me.” Ki stood back up and took her hand again. “Just remember they are bad words that you are not allowed to say.”

“Okay, but Ki, how come I’m not in trouble for saying them now?”

“You are not in trouble for saying bad words now because you said them to ask what they meant. That is different than simply using them because you wanted to. You will never get into trouble for saying a bad word when you are asking what it means or if the word itself is bad.”

That was good to know. Morgan didn’t feel bad anymore for having said the bad words.

“Now, onto a better topic. What have you decided for us to be tonight?”

Morgan shrugged, swinging their hands back and forth. “I don’ know. I like this,” she gestured to the outfit she had on.

“So you’re going to be me for Halloween?”

She smiled up at him. “All the other kids are gonna be daddy or T’or or one of the other ‘vengers. No one else is gonna be you. Youz a ‘venger too. It’s not fair nobody else is gonna be you.”

Ki shook his head, lifting her up now. “I couldn’t have anyone better to be me for Halloween. What should I dress up as then?”

“Link?”

“Link, huh? Which version?”

Morgan’s eyebrows drew together. Oh, right, there was more than one version of Link. Though she’d only watched Ki play the one with the scary Guardians. “The one I watch you play.”

“_Breath of the Wild_ Link. I suppose I could do that but, Link and Loki? Those two don’t exactly go together.”

Morgan rolled her eyes dramatically, leaning forward until her chin came to rest on his shoulder. “Fine, I can be Zelda again.”

Ki laughed. “No, you be who you want to be.”

Morgan caught the shimmer of Ki’s magic around them and when she leaned back Ki’s form had changed. His eyes were blue, his hair blonde and his ears came to a point at the tip. Ki’s clothes had changed too to a blue tunic with the design of a sword on the front, tan breeches and light brown boots. “Don’t forget the sword.”

Ki laughed again and while his form had changed his voice remained the same. “We are still well within the city. I am not about to conjure a weapon while there are still a number of people around.”

“But you just changed your shape,” she pointed out, “and I know you always gotz your daggers.”

“Yes,” Ki agreed, “but as you can see, there are not many people on the street right now and my daggers are hidden with my seiðr. The Master Sword is rather visible. I will make sure I have all of the proper weapons Link carries once we get to the party. Shall we return home now to see if everyone else is ready?”

“Okay.” Morgan closed her eyes. She knew the second Ki had teleported them. It felt like what Morgan imagined a roller coaster would be like, the weightlessness of going down really, _really_ fast. Similar to when daddy drove fast over small hills only _faster_. She opened her eyes when the sensation stopped to see they had arrived at Avengers facility. “I thought we was going home.”

“Turns out your parents are already here.”

“How’d you know?”

Ki’s expression turned fond. “I can literally be in multiple places at once. I thought to tell your parents what that teacher said to you.”

Which reminded Morgan of something else Miss Sophia said. “Ki, you and T’or are my uncles, right?”

“Of course we are.”

“That’s what I told Miss Sophia. She said that since mommy and daddy don’t have no siblings that I can’t have aunts and uncles.”

Ki set her on her feet and they went to sit on a nearby bench. Ki’s form returned to normal. “She is partly right. You have no aunts or uncles who are related by blood but one does not have to be blood to be family. Your mother and father are like a brother and sister to Thor and me, likewise we both see you as our niece. You _are _our niece, just as we are your uncles. Blood or not, that will never change.”

“Good.”

“And don’t worry about your teacher. She will not bother you with this again.” Ki stood, holding out his hand to her. “Shall we see if Thor has left any food for us to eat?”

“Okay.”

“Oh, what is Thor going to be tonight?”

Morgan hadn’t thought about that. All she’d come up with was Ki’s costume. “He was a puppy last year,” she said, beginning to think. “Youz was a kitty so not that again.” She gasped. “T’or can be Princess Zelda!”

Ki laughed. “With or without a dress?”

Morgan bit her lip, glancing up at Ki from beneath her lashes. “With…”

Ki wiped a fake tear away. “Trickster after my own heart.”

“I learned from the best.”

“That you have. Now, there are a couple of things we need to decide on for my costume.” The game appeared in his hands and he turned it on to bring up the menu of all of Link’s outfits, kneeling down for her to see. Ki’s form turned back into that of Link. “Hylian hood, yes or no?”

She shook her head. “No.”

“Alright, weapons then.” The images on the game shifted to show Link’s weapons. “The Master Sword and Hylian Shield are a given but for the bow I was thinking either the Royal Guard’s Bow or the Savage Lynel Bow.”

Morgan looked between the two weapons. She liked them both but… “Can you show me?”

Ki put the game aside and stood before her. The arrows and the slate on his belt appeared and he turned around so that she could see the weapons. The first bow he made was the black one. “Royal Guard’s Bow?” The bow changed to a lighter gray one with spikes on the tips and the center. “Or the Savage Lynel Bow?”

“I like the first one.”

Ki turned back around, the bow turning back into the black one as he did along with the sword and shield appearing. “You know what, me too.” He made the game disappear and together they headed to where the party was going to be.

Just before they entered the room Morgan gasped, “Ki, my hornays.”

“Oh yes, we cannot forget those.”

Her helm appeared in his hand and he handed it to her to put on. Once she was satisfied with how it sat she took Ki’s hand again. “Let go turn T’or into a girl.”

Ki laughed.

* * *

“No, absolutely not.”

Morgan clasped her hands together, giving Thor her best puppy eyes. “Please.”

Loki knelt down behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders as he gazed up at Thor too. “Brother, how can you possibly say ‘no’ to that face?”  
“If it involves you turning me into a woman and putting me in a dress,” Thor replied, arms crossed, “then easily.”

_“Please,”_ Morgan begged again. “Someone’s gotz to be Zelda.”

“And you chose me?” Thor asked.

“Ki’s Link,” explained Morgan, “he can’t be Zelda too.”

“Why don’t you go ask your father?”

Morgan groaned. “Daddy would be a _terrible _princess.”

“What makes you think I would be better?” Thor paused. “I’m actually slightly concerned that you think I’d be a good princess.”

“You do have a dress.”

Loki ducked as much behind Morgan as he could. “I swear brother, this was all her idea.”

“You are a poor influence,” Thor remarked drily.

“And you are no fun.”

Morgan clasped her hands together again. _“Paweeeeeeese.”_

Thor’s shoulders drooped. “Fine.”

Morgan jumped excitedly. “Yay!”

Loki stood, weaving his seiðr around his brother, transforming him into Princess Zelda. Thor crossed his arms, starting slightly when he realized he had a chest. “This is so strange.” Even his voice had become feminine.

“It’s only for tonight,” Loki assured.

“It had better be.”

Together they entered the main assembly room where the other Avengers and various guests had gathered. There were a few confused gazes at first until Tony said, “Dude you take cosplay to a _whole _new level.”

“Morgan wanted Link and Zelda,” Loki replied. “I obliged.”

“Link and... Oh my God, _Thor?_”

Arms folded, Thor looked away. An expression of extreme annoyance on his face. Tony’s exclamation had caused many of the children to look over, including Peter, who was in his Spider-Man costume. The lenses in his mask widened. “Whoa.”

Loki was suddenly hit with an idea. He knelt by Morgan and pointed, first to Banner, “Daruk,” Barton, “Revali,” and finally to Romanov, “Urbosa.”

“What about Mipha?” Morgan asked.

Loki looked around for a suitable candidate for the Zora champion. “Mommy?”

“Nah,” Morgan grinned then pointed, “Daddy.”

“Whoa now, wait a minute!” Tony exclaimed.

“What are they talking about?” Banner asked.

Loki placed his hands on Morgan’s shoulders. “You are Loki. Use your seiðr.”

Morgan grinned and held out her hands. Green flowed out from her fingertips to encompass the four Avengers. When it faded, they had transformed into the Champions.

Tony freaked, arms coming up to cover himself. “I’m naked!” He exclaimed, his voice sounding like that of a teenage girl.

“What the hell?” cried Barton. “I have feathers!” His hands touched his face, “and a beak!”

Banner shrugged. “This isn’t much different than normal for me.”

Romanov put her hands on her hips and smirked. “I look good.”

“It’s your duty to protect the princess,” Morgan said to the four of them and gestured towards Thor.

Thor pulled Loki by his shoulder and hissed, “I’m going to murder you later,” in his ear.

Loki pat Thor on the cheek. “You can try, _Princess._”

Thor yelled in frustration, arms stiff at his sides and it almost appeared as if there was a slight updraft, lifting his hair up as his cheeks puffed out in anger.

“Did you just Studio Ghibli his reaction?” Tony asked.

“Maybe,” Loki replied.

By now, nearly all of the children in attendance, including several teenagers, had gathered around them. Looks of awe adorned their faces. Loki spotted a few more “Link’s” in the crowd, mixed in with various other characters, including each of the Avengers.

The “Link’s” all went down on one knee before Thor. “Princess,” they said in unison.

Thor blanched. “Uh… It’s dangerous to go alone. Here,” he shoved Loki in front of him, “take this.”

“That isn’t how it works,” Loki said. An idea came to him and outside the large windows; a vast plain appeared with rolling hills and tall trees poking up in the areas beyond. A crumbling Temple could be seen in the distance.

“It’s Hyrule!” One of the teenagers exclaimed.

The kids all ran outside, the rest of the party following along. Loki made his way to the front of the group, leading them into the Shrine of Resurrection. He took the tablet attached to his hip and placed it against the control pedestal. The room around them began to shake then the floor slowly lowered. As the gate opened to reveal the interior of the final Divine Beast, music began to play and he turned around to face the children. “Shall we?” he asked.

They all ran forward, each setting off to help activate each of the control pedestals within the Beast. Loki gave each of the children the ability to accomplish their goal along with giving them enemies to fight. While they may have appeared to take hits, none of the children sustained any injury.

“Your brother plays _way_ too many video games,” he heard Tony say to Thor.

The children ran around, yelling excitedly as they completed the dungeon. Their next challenge was to defeat Monk Maz Koshia. The children fought and it didn’t matter what costume they had on. The “Link’s” fought alongside the “Avengers” to bring down their foe. Loki remained mostly behind to allow the children to have their fun.

“I should have known you were the cause of the spike in magical energy.”

Loki turned his head, raising an eyebrow at Strange. “The kids are having fun.”

“And when one of them gets hurt?”

“They won’t.” He shrugged, “They can’t. None of this is real.”

Strange looked a cross between annoyed and angry. “You should stop this and leave. If you don’t…” he waved his hands, lines of magic weaving around his fingers.

A scimitar and a trident were suddenly in Strange’s face. “Back off Strange,” Tony said.

“Loki’s not hurting anyone,” Romanov added.

“Besides,” Thor said, “the children are enjoying my brother’s illusions.”

Strange’s eyebrows shot up. “Thor?”

Thor put his hands on his hips. “Yes, Loki turned me into a woman. Tony too, he’s the fish.”

Romanov gestured to where the kids were just finishing off the Monk. “The children are having a blast. Their parents,” they all looked over to the crowd of parents who were cheering their kids on, “are having fun watching their kids be heroes.”

“We’re all still feeling the effects of reversing the Snap, let the kids have some fun,” Tony finished.

Loki looked down at Morgan who had stayed by his side the entire time. “Loki, what should the good doctor be for Halloween?” he asked his niece.

Morgan tapped a finger against her lips in thought. “Hm…” Her eyes narrowed as she scrutinized Strange. “What about the man with the bag on his back that sells you stuff? Or the tree guy with the shaky things?”

“Beedle or Hetsu?”

“Yeah.”

Strange stiffened. “If you so much as think—”

“Shut up,” Loki said, rolling his eyes. There was a quick flash of green and where Dr. Strange once stood there was now a tree with short arms and legs, holding a red maraca in each “hand”. His “hair” was a treetop while his “face” consisted of large branch-like protrusions to make up the eyebrows and nose while a large leaf completed the rest of his “face”.

The sound of leave rustling proceeded Strange’s high pitched, “Change me back right now!”

Loki hummed. “That is a bit annoying.” Strange advanced on him only to have another flash of green engulf him. The light cleared to reveal Strange had been turned into a stout, immovable robot with blue slits for eyes. “There, that’s better.”

He turned back to the kids to see them celebrating their victory. The platform they had been fighting on gave way to a dilapidated castle surrounded by the ruins of a small city. Guardian Skywatcher’s patrolled around the perimeter.

The music around them changed and one of the teenagers dressed as Link turned back towards him, “Come on Wild.”

“Coming Twilight,” Loki called back. The teenager grinned, racing back to join the other kids.

“Are we still gonna get candy?” Morgan asked.

“After we defeat Ganon.” He held out his hand to Morgan. “Shall we?”

Morgan nodded, pulling her shoulders back, expression serious. Her daggers manifested in her hands. They followed the kids, making their way into Hyrule Castle to confront Calamity Ganon.

“This is gonna turn into a yearly thing, isn’t it?” Tony asked.

“Probably,” Thor replied. He gestured to the group of kids in front of them. “They are having fun.”

“Which is the whole point,” Loki said. “Have you seen the parent’s faces since this started? They are relaxed and happy, which will in turn make them more likely to donate to your ‘Blip Recovery Fund’.”

“What about Strange?” Barton asked.

Loki waved a hand before drawing his sword and shield. “He can stay that way for now. It’s a good look for him as it is. Less annoying.”

The group entered the castle’s Sanctum where Calamity Ganon waited. Weapons were drawn, the Champions prepared for battle and the Bow of Light manifested in Thor’s hands. At Loki’s side, Morgan dropped into the fighting stance he had shown her. In proper Loki fashion, more copies of Morgan appeared around the room.

Calamity Ganon roared as blasts from the four Divine Beasts struck it. The dust settled to reveal the angry beast. The battle commenced. Each of the children fought bravely, working together to vanquish the beast.

In true Zelda fashion, there was a second phase to the fight. They ended up in a large field for the final battle. The music changed once more for the climax. Loki found himself having just as much fun as the rest of the children. With one last shot to the beast’s eye, Ganon was defeated.

Thor took up his role of Princess Zelda, holding up a hand to bring forth the power of the Triforce. He’d seen and played the game enough to know his part. After all was said and done, the Avengers facility returned to normal but the children’s excitement at what they had done continued on. Loki returned everyone to their normal forms, Strange included.

“That was awesome!” Spider-Man exclaimed. “Please tell me we can do that again.”

“I suppose there was no harm done,” Strange said from beside him.

“Get your head out of your backside Strange,” Loki said. “I know you cannot stand the fact that I am here. I don’t particularly care to be honest. I’m here to stay and while you are _slightly _proficient at magic, you are nowhere near my level. I’m not evil incarnate either, no matter how much you wish I was.”

“You are still an ass.”

“That’s a bad word,” Morgan said to the charlatan. She looked up at Loki. “Can I stab him?”

“Unfortunately, no,” Loki replied.

Morgan frowned. To Strange she said, “I don’t like you. You’re mean.” She looked back up at Loki. “Ki, can we got get treats now?”

“Of course sweetheart.”

Morgan stuck her tongue out at Strange, took Loki’s hand and together they went inside to begin Trick or Treating.

At the end of the night, everyone ended up collapsed in exhaustion. The fundraiser had been a rousing success. More people found themselves donating due to the entertainment than they would have otherwise.

Loki blinked heavy eyelids open. They didn’t stay open long from how sleep called to him. His shoulder shook once again and he groaned. “Go ‘way.”

“Go to bed,” came Thor’s tired voice.

Loki mumbled something incoherent, curling more around his pillow. Said pillow squirmed a bit. Oh right, that wasn’t a pillow, it was his niece. Morgan’s face scrunched up as she buried herself more against Loki’s chest. Loki’s eyes slid closed again. He was more than content to sleep the rest of the night right where he was.

He heard a sigh then felt an arm wrap around his back and under his knees. Thor lifted Loki into his arms, Morgan secure within Loki’s own. Sleep overtook Loki before Thor even made it back to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, that happened. I did start out with the intention of having Morgan choosing Loki and Thor's costumes and this was originally going to be completely from Morgan's POV but as you can see I let the characters drive and this is what happened. 
> 
> If you haven't already noticed, I'm an _avid_ Legend of Zelda fan. I've played though Breath of the Wild I don't know how many times. I'll finish off one file and immediately turn around and start another. I already have a sequence in which the game has to be beaten. I have to complete the Champions Ballad before I defeat Ganon. I also couldn't resist turning the Avengers into the Champions nor turning Thor into Princess Zelda with a Studio Ghibli reaction. Studio Ghibli is awesome as well. Personally if you have never seen any of those anime's I would most definitely recommend Kiki's Delivery Service. I love the others but Kiki is my favorite.
> 
> If you are unfamiliar with BOTW it is an awesome game and the music is _fantastic_. I've linked a few of the songs here: (I finally remembered how to create hyperlinks in HTML :D )
> 
> [Final Trial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0U38Nx4oe4)
> 
> [Monk Maz Koshia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78r6r_BVlhY)
> 
> [Hyrule Castle Exterior](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GA3H8Ws8b3Q)
> 
> It's a toss up of which I like better, the Final Trial or Hyrule Castle.


	15. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young man shows up in New Asgard claiming to be Thor's son. Tony suggests a paternity test to be sure. It's not just Thor's DNA they check though, and the results are not anything they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I took a little creative liberty with DNA testing and Odin's family tree. This also, in part, has a little but of headcanon in regards to Loki's Jötunn form. 
> 
> On another note, our wonderful and smexy God of Mischief is just as wonderful and smexy in person as he is on screen. Just FYI.

** _Blood_ **

The day had started out simple enough. No universe ending threats, no annoying councilors (which the brothers may or may not have been hiding from) and even the weather was nice. New Asgard was running smoothly and with the increased financial backing of Asgard, was truly beginning to _thrive_.

Loki sat on the front porch looking out over New Asgard. It was nearing evening and he could hear Thor puttering around the kitchen with the occasional bang. _Loki_ had no inclination of making anything for dinner. Besides, they were supposed to head to New York in a bit to meet up with the Stark’s for lunch.

Tipping his head back Loki called out, “Are you almost done fussing?”

Thor appeared in the doorway, hair slightly messed up. “I’m not fussing.”

“Really?” Loki asked. He gestured to Thor’s hair. “Fine, are you almost done with your beauty routine? What the Hel are you doing in the kitchen anyway?”

Thor rolled his eyes. “Morgan wanted cookies and I don’t see you helping to make any.”

Ah, so that explained the flour on his brother’s shirt and the banging. Though, how he’d managed to get some up by his eyebrow, Loki wasn’t sure he wanted to know. “Are you losing a fight to a Kitchen-Aid?”

“The damn thing tried to wobble off the counter!”

“That’s because your dough is stiff.”

“Your dough is stiff,” retorted Thor.

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Loki laughed.

Thor disappeared back inside, cursing loudly. Loki continued to laugh to himself. The Mighty Thor, thwarted by a kitchen appliance! He turned back to the papers he had in his lap. He’d been reviewing a proposed trade agreement between Asgard and Midgard and he _really_ wished every few lines weren’t putting him to sleep. He’d forgotten just how long winded Asgardian politics could be. He wasn’t quite sure some of the words would even translate into English.

He was saved from any further eyestrain by Val knocking quite loudly on the porch railing. She paused, raising an eyebrow at the continued commotion coming from the kitchen. “Should I be worried?” she asked Loki as she slowly walked over to him.

Loki shrugged, “I don’t think so. Thor’s just,” here he raised his voice so his brother would hear him, “getting his ass handed to him by a Kitchen-Aid!”

“Shut up!” Thor yelled back.

Loki chuckled, his eyes spotting the young man standing uncomfortably at the top of the steps. The boy looked as if he had just barely come of age, with dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. A smattering of freckles ran across his nose and he was dressed in traditional Asgardian garb. Most definitely not one of New Asgard’s remaining citizens. Loki dropped his feet from where he’d had them perched along the railing. “Who’s the boy?” he asked Valkyrie.

“I’m not a boy,” the kid replied sharply.

“That’s kind of why we’re here,” Val replied, sending the boy a stern look. “Do you think our King can pull himself away from his fight with kitchen appliances?”

“I can hear you, you know,” Thor said appearing in the doorway. “You all think you’re so funny. I’m trying to do something nice for my niece and all I hear is—”

“You’re cookies are burning,” Loki interrupted.

Thor let out a cry and ran back to pull the treats from the oven.

“I thought we’d agreed your brother is not allowed to cook?” Val asked.

Loki sent his paperwork into his dimensional pocket and stood. “You’d think he’d be safe with baking. Apparently I was wrong.”

Val’s eyebrows shot up and she placed a hand over her heart. “Lackey admitted to being wrong. Mark the date!”

Loki’s shoulders stiffened. “How many times have I told you not to call me that?”

She smirked at him but her smile dropped after a moment. “Sorry.”

While he knew she was only teasing, though not teasing in a mean way, he still hated that nickname. It reminded him too much of being Thanos’s puppet. He was _trying _to put all of that behind him.

Loki moved past her and motioned for the two to follow him inside. As they entered the kitchen, he found his brother frowning over a pan of burnt cookies. Thor looked like someone had just kicked his favorite puppy. It was… kind of pathetic but that was what made it all the more funny.

Thor turned pleading eyes on Loki. “What did I do wrong?”

“Did you leave them in too long?”

“I don’t think so. I put them in for eight, spun the pan then another ten.”

“It’s… No, it’s put them in for eight, spin the pan then put them in for another _two._”

“That’s not what the card says,” Thor replied, waving the index card in Loki’s face, causing flour to waft through the air.

Loki took the card from his brother and read it. Huh, Thor was right. Whoever had written the recipe down had gotten it wrong. He handed the card back, “Change that second time to only two minutes and you’ll be fine.”

Thor scrapped off the burnt cookies and began to portion out some more to put in the oven. “Who’s the kid?” Thor asked.

“I’m not a kid,” the boy replied once more. “I have passed my majority.”

“What’s your name?” Loki asked.

“Magni,” the boy said. “My mother was Jarnsaxa. She passed a few months ago.”

Thor’s brow furrowed and he mumbled something under his breath that Loki didn’t catch.

“Condolences on your mother,” Loki said. “What of your father? Is he among the citizens who reside here?”

“Yes and no,” Magni said nervously. “I have never met my father. Not until now, at least.”

“This is why I brought him here,” Val said. “I wanted you to hear his claim before anyone else does. Not quite sure I believe it though.”

“My mother would not lie to me,” Magni growled angrily. He squared his shoulders, jaw set, “King Thor is my father.”

Thor spun around, nearly knocking the cookie sheet off the counter. “What?” he cried.

“I am Magni Thorson,” Magni stated proudly. “Son of Thor and Jarnsaxa.”

Loki was just as surprised by the boy’s claims as his brother. While Thor had been a bit promiscuous in his younger years there had never been any mention of his fathering a child. Loki scrutinized the boy but could detect no lie in his words. The boy truly believed what he was saying.

“That’s impossible,” Thor said in surprise. “I only knew Jarnsaxa for a short time and we never… we were only friends.”

“Mother said you were quite drunk the night I was conceived,” replied Magni.

Thor rubbed his hands down his face, smearing flour on his cheeks. He stumbled over to the table and sat heavily. “Why was I never told about you?”

Magni shrugged, his shoulders drooping slightly. “Mother felt you might have been ashamed since she was not of noble birth.”

Loki knew that would never have mattered to Thor. “We will have to prove it,” Loki said.

“That’s what I told him,” Val said, taking a seat at the table as well. “With all that’s happened, a claim like that can’t be believed just because the kid says so.”

“I am Thorson,” Magni said. “Thor _is_ my father. I need no other proof than my mother’s words.”

“The council will require otherwise,” Loki pointed out. “They cannot simply accept your claim just because you say so.” He half smiled at Thor. “Though if it is true they will be happy to learn you have a proper heir to the throne instead of me.”

Thor’s expression went from stunned to angry. “I’m not removing you from the line of succession,” Thor growled.

Loki wasn’t going to argue though he knew the topic would come up again as time went on. He let his gaze travel to the boy and studied him. He did slightly resemble Thor when his brother was young. “We will have to find a way to either prove or disprove your claim,” he said to Magni. Anger sparked in the boy’s eyes and Loki simply raised an eyebrow at him. If the boy thought he could intimidate Loki then he had much to learn. “We can discuss this some more after we get back from New York.”

“Get back from where?” Magni asked.

“New York. We’re having lunch with our friends.”

“I will come with you,” Magni said.

Loki shared a look with Val and Thor. Val shrugged as if to say, _your problem, not mine. _Thor looked slightly uncomfortable. “I’m not sure that would be a good idea.”

“Why not?” Magni asked. “I would enjoy meeting my father’s friends.”

“How much do you know of Midgard?” Loki asked.

Magni shrugged, “What is to know? We are gods to them. Mother said the Midgardian’s worship us.”

“Not anymore they don’t,” Thor said.

“I’m not so sure about that brother,” Loki shrugged. “Have you Googled yourself lately?”

“That’s as a celebrity, not a god.”

“Didn’t you introduce yourself as ‘Thor: God of Thunder’?”

“I was an idiot ‘Loki: God of Mischief’.”

“Was?” Loki asked.

Thor smacked him with the towel he’d been holding. Loki laughed, taking the hit good-naturedly. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt for you to come,” Thor said to Magni.

“Thank you,” Magni said. “When do we leave?”

“Once the cookies are done.”

“Whelp,” Val smacked the tabletop and stood, “I’m going to head back to supervise the docks. I’ll see you both later. Give my little Valkyrie in training my love.”

“She’s a trickster!” Loki yelled.

Val smirked at them, gave them a little wave, then left the house. Magni watched her leave and when he turned back to the brothers, he asked, “Who was she talking about?”

“Morgan, our niece,” Thor replied, checking on his latest batch of cookies.

“I have a cousin?” Magni asked. “I was under the impression you do not have children, Uncle Loki.”

“I don’t,” Loki said. He shared another look with Thor. It was obvious Magni wasn’t going to give up on the ‘son of Thor’ thing anytime soon. “Morgan is our friends daughter. We see them as family and call them as such.”

“Oh,” Magni said, brow furrowed in confusion. “That’s strange.”

“Why do you say that?”

“The only family one has is those brought by blood.”

“That is absolutely not true,” laughed Thor.

“Family don’t end in blood,” added Loki.

Thor smacked him again. “Would you stop with the _Supernatural _references?”

“No and besides, it is true.”

“How can someone not of your blood be family?” asked Magni.

“Some bonds transcend blood,” said Thor.

The kid obviously didn’t know Loki had been adopted. Granted neither brother really went around advertising it. They continued with small talk until Thor finished his baking and cleanup. Loki may have enjoyed Magni’s yelp as he teleported them to New York a little more than he should.

* * *

“You’re the who, what, where now?” Tony asked in surprise.

“I am Magni, son of Thor,” Magni repeated, arm extended towards the billionaire to shake. “It is an honor to meet a friend of my father.”

Tony leaned to the side to see Thor who had a hand covering his face. “You uh... never mentioned you had a kid Point Break.”

Loki thought his brother was becoming just as annoyed by the boy as he was. “That’s because I didn’t know the kid existed until today.”

“We don’t really know if he is Thor’s son,” Loki said. To Magni he said, “We told you not to go around saying that.”

“It is the truth,” Magni said angrily. “Why will you not accept it?”

“Because you offer no proof besides your word. We need more than that.”

“You could always run a paternity test,” Tony suggested.

“What’s that?” asked Magni.

“A DNA test to see definitively if Thor’s your dad or not.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Loki said. “But would your methods work? We are not human.”

“DNA is DNA,” Tony said with a shrug. “We’re able to sequence animals and plants. Besides, I think it would be interesting to see what differences there are between your DNA and ours.” He pointed to Loki, “We should do yours too. Maybe get your mom and dad for reference also.”

“How long would the results take?” Thor asked.

“If I run it through F.R.I.D.A.Y. maybe a couple of hours.”

“What would we need to do?” Loki asked.

“Cheek swab would work,” replied Tony.

“I can return to Asgard and gather samples from our parents,” Thor offered.

“You want to do this now?” Tony asked.

“I would think the sooner we prove Thor is my father the better,” Magni said.

Loki wasn’t sure if it made him a bad person to hope the kid wasn’t his nephew. He was becoming quite annoying.

Tony appeared just as unsure about Magni’s behavior as he and Thor felt. “Right… So, lunch? Then see if Thor’s a baby-daddy.”

Magni appeared extremely confused by Tony’s words and Loki wasn’t about to try explaining anything to the boy. He thought it would be quite interesting to see the boy experience Midgardian culture shock.

They ate lunch, enjoying their family time together. It was slightly awkward with Magni there but they survived. Morgan asked more than a few questions about the boy and had also attached herself to Loki’s side for the entirety of the visit.

Afterwards Thor returned to Asgard to collect samples from their parents while the rest of them went to Tony’s lab. When Thor returned he was surprised to find that their parents had come along as well.

“What are you doing here?” Loki asked them.

“Thor comes to us saying Anthony is going to run a test to see if Thor has a child and you expect for us to remain in Asgard?” Odin asked.

“We could have a grandson,” Frigga added, eyebrow raised. “News like that is not to be taken lightly.”

Tony took cheek swabs from them all, Loki included just to make the man happy. He would never admit to it aloud but he was curious to know just how different his DNA was from that of an Ǽsir.

While the tests were running Loki entertained Morgan for a bit while valiantly trying to ignore the way Magni gushed over the former King and Queen of Asgard. Really, the kid’s constant ‘I’m the son of Thor’ was getting old. Loki feared it would become much worse should the results prove the boy’s claims to be true.

It was while Morgan was slowly making her way through _Chicka Chicka Boom Boom_ that Tony came back, rubbing his hands together like a mad scientist. Loki supposed in many ways, Tony was.

“The results are back,” Tony announced.

“That was quick,” Loki replied.

“I told you, F.R.I.D.A.Y. would figure out the sequencing and get the results back real fast.” Tony grinned at them, “I think you’re gonna like this. Hell, I’m excited by the results.”

Tony gestured for them to follow him back to the lab, which they did, and once there they gathered around a tabletop hologram. “So, first off,” two sets of double helix’s formed with Odin and Frigga’s names above them, “we have mom and dad.” Those shrunk and another formed underneath and with a connected to the first two for Thor. “Congratulations, it’s a boy, but we knew that already.”

“What about mine?” Magni asked.

“I’m getting to that.” A forth double helix formed but was not attached to either of the other three. “Hate to break it to you kid, but Thor’s not your dad. Sorry.”

Magni’s face fell and Loki felt slightly sorry for the boy. He knew what it was like to learn that something you thought you knew about yourself was not true. Loki caught Thor’s barely hidden look of relief.

“While I’m relieved to know the results of this test,” Thor said, “what was it that had you all excited? It can’t be that you don’t have a nephew now.”

Tony waved Thor off, “Nah, that’s not it. I mean, sorry kiddo but,” he made an adjustment to the display where a line extended out from Odin to a box that said “unknown sister” then another line moved down from that box to the last double helix to display. “This is what has me excited.”

Loki’s eyes darted back and forth across the display. He heard his mother gasp beside him. Thor and their father let out soft noises of astonishment as well. Loki shot Tony a glare, “This isn’t funny Tony.”

Tony held up his hands in a placating gesture. “I’m not playing. These are the results. On a genetic level, Odin’s your uncle which makes you and Thor first cousins.”

“How is that possible?” Thor asked. He turned to their father, “More family members you’ve kept hidden?”

Odin appeared just as surprised as the rest of them. “I was not aware of any.” He paused. “I’ve known about an older sister who was stillborn but…” he shook his head, “that was all I all ever was told, at least. I would have thought my parents would have told me if I’d had a living sister.” His single eye scanned the results again. When he spoke again his voice was a mixture of wonder and grief. “Queen Farbauti was my sister.”

“Not fun learning what you thought you knew about yourself is a lie, is it. Not too sure why you’re complaining though, it’s not like you didn’t do that exact same thing.”

Odin gave him a dry stare. “You aren’t letting that go any time soon, are you?”

Loki smirked. “Nope.” His smile fell. “Wait a minute,” Loki thought his brain was going to short circuit from his next realization, “_you’re_ half _Jötunn_?”

Odin shrugged, as if that wasn’t realm shattering news, “My mother, Bestla, was Jötunn, yes.”

“And you didn’t think that was important family information?” Loki paused. “Why did I even ask that?”

“She never took on her Jötunn form at any time that I can remember. I was born at a time when Ǽsir and Jötnar relations were still mostly accepted. It really wasn’t until the Ǽsir-Jöunn war that things began to change. By then I don’t think anyone remembered where my mother had come from.”

“How similar are the species?” Pepper asked.

“More alike than I would have guessed at first,” Tony replied. “Though I suppose it makes sense they would be relatively close, especially if the two species can have kids together and have that offspring not be infertile. It even lookes like Lokes takes after the material side of the family tree. F.R.I.D.A.Y. found more Æsir traits are dominate than Jötunn. Though from what F.R.I.D.A.Y. has been able to parse out, being a shapeshifter and what we saw from, you know, _that, _your base form is Jötunn.” He turned his gaze to Odin and Frigga. “Are the Æsir and Vanir supposed to be different species?”

“They are spoken of as such, yes,” replied Frigga.

“Huh. Well turns out you aren’t. Not really. There are a few slight differences but not enough to make them two completely different species. Must have originally been a cultural thing that eventually got misunderstood.”

Loki was still trying to wrap his head around what they had learned. His eyes returned to the display which still showed their DNA results. It was right in front of him, proof that he... that he...

Loki turned and left the lab in a bit of a daze. His eyes watered and he had to stop and take a breath. His feelings were all over the place but the one feeling that dominated them all was happiness.

“Loki?” Frigga wrapped an arm around him. “Dearheart are you all right?”

A laugh escaped him as well as a few tears. “I’m not... I’m not a monster. Not completely. I’m Æsir too. More of my traits are Æsir than Jötnar which means,” a sob escaped him, “this... this _thing _inside of me can be controlled.”

Frigga frowned. “You were never a monster Loki.”

Loki sighed, his eyebrows drawing together in thought. “It’s hard to reconcile the stories we heard about the Giants, the evil they brought, with my being one. Then there were my own actions, even before Thanos twisted my mind. I thought... I thought it explained everything that was wrong with me.” While he had listened to Odin’s words back when they were in the Asgard of the past, he hadn’t been able to bring himself to believe that being Jötunn didn’t make him evil.

This time it was Frigga who sighed. “We failed you terribly. You should never have been led to believe the Jötnar were evil.”

“Well it makes sense.”

His mother’s expression changed, clearly wanting to know how he planned on justifying that. “Please, do explain.”

This really wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have. “Look at what they did to Midgard. Hel, look at Odin’s actions when he and Hela conquered the Nine. Neither Thor nor I know the whole story but we do know it was bad.” He gestured back towards the lab, “he’s half Jötunn, you can’t say that wasn’t an influence.”

“Your father was born in a much different time, where war was simply a way of life. Things and people change. The way of thinking in one era may not be the belief of another. While I will not deny that both of your fathers are guilty of great atrocities, none of those actions had anything to do with how they were born. Just as your actions were not influenced by your being born Jötunn.”

“Your mother has a point,” Pepper said.

Loki tensed, feeling his face heat at having their conversation overheard.

Pepper continued, “How much of Earth’s history do you know?”

Loki shrugged, “Enough. Why?”

“Then you know about World War Two and the things Hitler and the Nazi’s did. Along with what the Japanese did in the Pacific. Even our recent history is riddled with unspeakable acts of evil, from Al-Qaeda to ISIS. Given our world population, they are only a small percentage of human beings who are committing those crimes. Do their actions speak for the entire human race?”

Loki opened his mouth, the words _that’s different _on the tip of his tongue, when he realized Pepper was right. The atrocities committed by the people in those organizations did not speak for humanity as a whole. The Stark’s and even some Avengers he would call friends, could never be painted with the same brush. The actions of someone like Hitler had not reflected all Germans back then. Acts of evil, while possible to be organized, were only the responsibility of the one committing them and even then, sometimes a person may be required to commit an evil act simply to survive. His own actions had been for survival and he had regretted them from the beginning.

“You’re right,” Loki said. “I never thought about it like that but... you’re right.”

“You are a very wise woman,” Frigga said to Pepper. “It’s nice to have some female reasoning among all of this testosterone.”

“I find it wonderful to have another adult around,” replied Pepper.

Loki rolled his eyes while the women laughed. “I’m glad you were able to find some levity while I was having an existential crisis.”

Frigga cupped his cheek, “Do you feel better now?”

Strangely enough, he did. To know that he carried Æsir blood was oddly a relief. Not just a relief, it was exciting. It helped to explain why it felt natural for him to hold an Æsir form and why even in his Jötunn form he barely resembled the Giants.

There was also the new knowledge that he and Thor were actually related by blood. Maybe not brothers by blood but still blood. Though knowing they were really cousins wasn’t going to change anything for them. They would continue to call each other “brother” just like he would still call Odin “father” and Frigga “mother”.

Loki looked back towards the lab when the door opened with a soft hiss. He felt a brief flash of guilt at having forgotten about Magni when he saw the despondent boy. Loki had been so caught up in the revealed knowledge of himself that he’d completely dismissed him.

Magni’s eyes were downcast as he approached. “I apologize for my actions earlier,” said Magni. “I was so certain my mother’s words were true.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Thor said, gripping the boy’s shoulder. “I’m sure your mother had a reason for telling you what she did.”

“I do not understand why she would lie about something like that.”

“To protect you, most likely,” answered Loki. “Parent’s may do what they think is right for their children yet still have those actions be mistakes.”

“I have no way of knowing who my true father is now.”

“I’m sorry,” Thor said. “Perhaps one of your mother’s friends can help you. Unfortunately as I told you earlier, I didn’t know Jarnsaxa all that well.”

Magni nodded. “Thank you. Still, I am sorry for earlier.” He turned to Thor. “Even though you are not my father, it is good to know for certain.” He sighed, one corner of his mouth curving upwards slightly. “Honestly, it’s a relief.”

Thor blinked and to Loki it looked as if Thor couldn’t decide whether or not to be offended. “How so?” Thor asked.

“Well, if I truly had been your son that would make me heir to Asgard’s throne. No thank you. Then there would be the expectation of having to live up to your name. One could go mad trying to do so.”

Thor’s jaw dropped. “Live up to my name? I’m not... I wouldn’t...”

“_You _wouldn’t,” Loki said, “but others would. Especially the counselors, and the nobility and all the sycophants... Believe me, it is quite a pedestal to have to climb. You also cast a very long shadow.”

Thor winced slightly, probably remembering the events which had started this whole mess over a decade ago. Loki acknowledged now that it wasn’t entirely Thor’s fault. While at the time his brother had been completely self centered, much of that was due to others enabling Thor’s actions. It was one of the reasons Loki had let the Jötunn into the vault in the first place.

“What will you do now?” Pepper asked Magni.

The boy shrugged. “Return to Asgard, I suppose. Maybe I will try and locate my father, whoever he is.”

“What made you seek out Thor now,” Odin asked.

“It wasn’t my idea originally,” Magni admitted. “After I lost my mother I still didn’t really care about finding my father but I met a man who suggested I do so.”

“What man?” Loki asked.

Magni’s eyebrows drew together in thought. “I think he said his name was Haldor.”

Loki shared a look with his brother. He shouldn’t have been surprised. The counselors had slowly started to bring up the subject of Thor marrying and having children. Loki vowed to keep a better eye on the former chancellor.

Thor groaned, “Anyone want to help me hide a body?”

Tony raised a hand a little too quickly. “I will.”

“Tony,” Pepper said sternly, “no. There will be no hiding of bodies.”

“I’ll help you T’or,” Morgan said with a smile.

Loki was more than glad to not be on the receiving end of his mother’s and Pepper’s identical looks of disapproval. He made a small hand gesture for Morgan to come over to him. He would save her from motherly wrath. Morgan smiled as she lept into Loki’s arms. “Let’s go finish your book,” he suggested.

“You’re not going to abandon us, are you?” Thor cried.

“Unlike you, brother, I don’t have a death wish. You and Tony dug your own graves.”

I don’t understand,” Magni said, “what graves are you talking about?”

“For being a poor influence on a four year old.”

“I still don’t understand. It never hurts to know how to hide a body.”

The full force of motherly disapproval focused on Magni, causing the boy to rear back. Loki felt a tug on his arm. “Time to make a tactical retreat,” Odin said, beginning to pull him along.

Loki agreed wholeheartedly. He grinned at Tony and his brother. “Have fun!”

“Wait a minute,” Tony cried. “You’re just going to let Loki off?” He asked the women. “Stabby McStabber is where Morgan gets her ‘stab it’ as an answer to everything. He even gave her knives for her birthday!”

And on that note, Loki turned and sprinted up the stairs, his father right behind. Morgan clung to him, laughing with glee. Loki teleported them away, grinning wide when Frigga’s yell of, “Loki Odinson!” echoed up the stairwell.


	16. The Face in the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki sees his Jötunn form for the first time. He doesn’t react very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, I'm back again. 
> 
> While going back and re-reading/editing previous stories (grammatical errors that drive me crazy every time I see them) I came to the realization that not once in Who I am Inside did Loki look in any kind of reflective surface. He never saw his Jötunn form. I decided to remedy that. Fair warning, there be some angst ahead.
> 
> This story is partly inspired by [A Few Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359155) by [Katbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatBug/pseuds/KatBug) which in turn was inspired by the picture [Brother?](https://darkellaine.tumblr.com/post/188476877071/brother) By Darkellaine
> 
> I also feel like I used the word "form" _way_ too much. Unfortunately I couldn't find another word to use instead. Le sigh.

** _The Face in the Mirror_ **

Loki was tired, but, he was healing and his life was no longer in danger from the Seiðr-Eyða. What he hated the most right now, besides being tired all the time, was having reverted to his Jötunn form while his seiðr recovered. Although he was able to hold his Æsir form it wasn’t for very long.

He had been abed for a couple of days now, sleeping mostly, and this was the longest he had felt wide awake. The downside to this was that while he would loving nothing more than to take a shower, or maybe a bath, that sounded even better, it would require him to see his blue skin. He hadn’t been doing anything strenuous. It wasn’t like he had worked up a sweat.

Loki was contemplating rolling back over and going to sleep again when there was a soft knock on his door. It cracked open and Thor poked his head in. “Are you awake brother?” he asked softly.

“If I wasn’t,” Loki replied, “I am now.”

Thor grimaced. “Sorry, I only wanted to check on you and see if you needed anything.”

“I’m fine,” Loki said, pulling the covers back up. While his brother and the others had seen him in this form and hadn’t said anything about it, Loki still hated to be seen like this. He also hated the cold it brought on. He still didn’t understand how he could feel cold while like this. The cold felt centered in his chest. It was very uncomfortable.

“If you’re sure,” Thor said. He stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment, biting at his lip.

Loki took a deep breath. “Was there something else?”

Thor’s brow furrowed. “No, I… Tony, Pepper and Morgan went back to their new home but they’ll be back later. They’re going to bring more groceries.”

Loki felt like that hadn’t been his brother’s original train of thought. “Something is bothering you. What is it?”

Thor shrugged. “I’m worried about you.”

“Well don’t be,” replied Loki, burring his head under the covers. “I’ll live. Unless that’s the problem.”

“Don’t even joke about that!” Thor snapped. “You could have died Loki.”

“Well I didn’t.”

“But you could have!” He heard Thor take a breath to calm himself. “I know your seiðr is still weak which is why you are in your Jötunn form but I can’t help associating that form with… with you possibly dying.”

Dying was not what Loki associated this form with. He still could not understand how anyone could see anything worthwhile with it. Loki only saw a monster.

“I’m trying to maintain my normal form.”

“I’m not…” Thor sighed and the bed dipped where his brother sat. Thor pulled the blankets down enough to reveal Loki’s eyes. “I’m not saying that I hate this form or that you need to hurry up in maintaining an Æsir form—”

“Why not? It’s true.

“Would you let me finish? I don’t care what form you take. I only wish that you wouldn’t fight this form while you are healing. I know you hate it. I know you said it feels wrong but the more you fight to hide it the longer it will take for your seiðr to gain strength.”

Loki felt anger surge through him. Not because Thor felt he shouldn’t fight his “natural” form but for the fact that his brother was _right._ Loki only depleted what little strength his seiðr built every time he tried to change back to an Æsir.

He rolled away from Thor and tugged at the blankets. “Go away Thor.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you brother,” Thor said. “I only want you to feel better and the more you fight this form the longer it will take for you to heal.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Not on my own, no, but it is what Lady Eir told us. Remember?”

Loki had purposefully ignored the healers’ words. “This form is uncomfortable. I feel cold and no amount of blankets will help me get warm. This cold comes from within me and it only goes away when I’m in my Æsir form.”

“I can run a hot bath for you if you’d like,” suggested Thor.

As wonderful as that sounded, the idea of having to look at this form sickened him. “Maybe… maybe once I feel stronger.”

Silence fell between them. Loki thought his brother would leave. Instead Thor asked, “Are you sure? I’ll change your sheets while you bathe. They should be changed anyway, you’ve sweated a lot the last few days. Lady Eir said your temperature only went back to normal this morning.”

“I’ll survive.”

Thor’s hand found his forehead and Loki batted it away. “Now I know something else is bothering you. You would never want to stay in dirty sheets.”

“Maybe I just don’t care.”

Thor scoffed. “I know you can lie better than that Loki. Want to try for something more believable?”

Loki’s fingers clenched the sheets. “Fine,” he growled, “you want to know why I don’t want to bathe? I don’t want to see this Norns forsaken skin! If I never saw this vile skin again it would be too soon!”

“Loki,” Thor asked after a moment, his voice soft, “have you even looked in a mirror since this happened?”

“No, why would I?”

“I think you need to see yourself.”

“And I think you need to keep your opinions to yourself.”

Thor blew out a harsh breath. “I’m sorry I brought it up. You do need to bathe though.”

“Thor—”

“Shower in the dark for Norns sake.” The bed shifted as Thor stood. “I’m going to draw you a bath and then I’m going to change your sheets.” He paused and when he next spoke his voice was almost sad. “Your Jötunn form isn’t monstrous Loki. It isn’t ugly but actually quite beautiful. You still look like you, just blue.”

Loki heard Thor leave and a short time later, the sound of running water. He knew Thor was only trying to help but his brother simply did not understand. Thor didn’t have a monster buried under his skin nor was that monster currently on display for all to see. If there was a spell capable of removing the monster from him he would use it in a heartbeat. Sadly that wasn’t possible. He simply wished now that he could hide it again and hope to keep it under control.

Deciding to remain petulant, he pulled the blankets back over his head. Unfortunately doing so only affirmed Thor’s earlier words about needing to change the sheets. It didn’t matter, he’d suffered worse.

Upon Thor’s return the battle of wills began again. Loki cocooned himself within his blankets, making every effort to be more stubborn than Thor. He could heart his brother moving around the bed. He could also hear Thor grumbling but it was too low for Loki to make out any of the words. After a few minutes Loki began to believe he had won this battle.

What he had not been expecting was the hand that grabbed his ankle and _pulled._ Loki let out a yelp as he was dragged, blankets and all, off the bed. He landed in a tangled heap on the floor. “Dammit Thor!” he yelled.

Once Loki was able to untangle himself he found Thor, hands on his hips, glaring down at him. “I am going to change your sheets and you are going to bathe.”

“You can’t make me.”

“Yes I can.”

“You and what army?”

Thor folded his arms across his chest and said the one thing that made Loki’s already cold blood run colder, “Pepper.”

Loki glared up at his brother, “That’s low.”

“But effective,” Thor replied.

Loki decided to try another tactic. “Thor please, just let me sleep.”

“I will, after your bath.” His expression softened. “I left the light off. I’ve already placed fresh clothes in there for you. You won’t have to look at yourself at all.” Loki remained silent. “The waters hot,” Thor goaded.

“Alright, fine,” Loki said with a huff. The promise of soaking in nice hot water ended up being what made Loki give in. It had nothing to do with Thor’s pathetic puppy eyes. Nothing at all to do with the puppy eyes.

He threw the blankets away and stood. Loki had to swallow around the lump in his throat seeing his blue hands produced. He entered the bathroom, keeping his eyes closed and his back to the mirrors until he could shut the door and plunge the room into darkness.

Loki stripped and climbed into the tub. The water was gloriously hot, the feel of it seemingly more so due to his current form. He lost track of time as he soaked. He even forgot about the cold that had settled in his chest.

As the water slowly began to cool, Loki started to wash, beginning with his hair. He was glad he knew where all the toiletries were without having to look.

As he washed his hair he ran his fingers over his scalp. It felt normal. He couldn’t detect anything resembling horns. Loki’s hands began to shake as he washed his body. He took a shuttering breath as he ran his fingers over his face, feeling the slightly raised skin that denoted his heritage lines. They felt delicate beneath his fingers, the arcs and whorls along his forehead and cheeks creating patterns along his skin for his fingers to trace. He pulled his hands away, shaking, after he followed the lines down his neck.

Loki took a few deep breaths to calm himself. It didn’t help as much as he would have liked. He bit his lip then reached over to pull the drain plug. He listened as the water emptied but he didn’t make any move to leave the tub just yet. He wrapped his arms around his knees, pressing his forehead against them. Loki continued to breathe slowly, hoping the action would help to curtail his nausea.

When he felt he could move without throwing up, he uncurled himself and let his shaking fingers continue to trace his heritage lines. His skin had mostly dried in the time it took for him to calm himself enough to move. His breath caught in his throat as his fingers continued their journey lower, his imagination creating a terrible picture in his mind.

Loki’s breath hitched by the time he reached the jut of his hips and his shaking had returned full force. Unable to stand it any longer he left the tub and flipped on the bathroom light. He flinched from the sudden brightness and blinked until his eyes adjusted. Bracing himself as best he could and biting his lip to the point of nearly breaking skin, Loki brought his eyes up to finally look at his reflection.

Demonic eyes stared back at him from a face etched in scars. His heritage lines were silvery against the blue of his skin. The lines themselves traced intricate patterns all across his body, from his head down to his feet. Loki’s vision blurred and he covered his mouth in an effort to smother his sob. He dropped to his knees, his whole body shaking in an attempt to keep his cries as quiet as he could.

He was a monster, there was no doubt about that. How could… how could they have ever allowed Morgan to see him like this. There was no way she wouldn’t develop nightmares because of it.

Loki wiped at his eyes but his tears only kept coming and his cries had become much too loud to his ears. His breath shuttered in his chest making it near impossible for him to breathe. He hugged himself and pressed his forehead against the floor as he tried to reconcile his reflection in the mirror with what he knew about himself.

Loki cried and he mourned the person he’d once been. He’d been so ignorant of the evil which lurked beneath his skin. He wished he could to back to being ignorant of it. He wished he could be the good person he’d once thought he was but… now that he’d seen the monster he feared how much harder it would now be to contain. How long would it be before he lost control and destroyed everything he loved?

“Loki,” the bathroom door opened to admit Thor. “Are you all…”

Loki tried to curl up tighter and he brought his hands up to grip at his hair. “Go away,” he whined. “Don’t look at me.”

“Loki—”

_“Don’t look at me!”_ Loki screamed, continuing to cry harder as Thor’s steps retreated. He jerked back when Thor returned, his back hitting the side of the tub but he kept his gaze firmly on the tiled floor. Why was Thor here? Why was Thor looking at him?

There was no way for Loki to hide, no way for him to change back to the form he felt most comfortable in. That wasn’t the worst of it however, worse than all of that was the knowledge that the ugliness inside of him was something even _he _could never forget. Thor said he didn’t see Loki as a monster but how could that possibly be? He was _hideous, _he was _evil,_ he was… being covered by a blanket?

Slowly, Loki lowered his hands from where they had been griping his hair tightly. Carefully he pulled the edge of the blanket away from his face. His tear filled eyes met Thor’s own.

“I’m so sorry brother,” Thor said, his voice rough. “I never meant to upset you.”

“It wasn’t you,” Loki replied, wiping at his eyes again. “I just…” His sobs overwhelmed him for a moment. “I just want to be _me _again,” he said between his tears.

“Loki, you never stopped.”

“But I—”

“Come here,” gently Thor helped Loki to his feet, adjusting the blanket around his shoulders. Thor closed the bathroom door and moved behind Loki so that they were both looking into the full length mirror. “You never stopped being you,” he repeated.

Loki turned his gaze away and bit at his lips again to keep them from trembling.

“What do you see in the mirror?” asked Thor.

“A monster,” replied Loki immediately.

“In what way?”

Loki tried to twist but Thor’s grip on his shoulders held firm. “Are you blind? It’s obvious.”

“Humor me,” Thor said, his tone was irritatingly calm. “You tell me what you see and I’ll tell you what I see.”

Loki swallowed and gripped the blanket tighter around himself. He had to take several deep breaths before he could bring his gaze back up to face the mirror. His voice was not much above a whisper when he finally spoke. “Demon…” he shook his head. “Barbarian… Savage…” He forced himself to look at his reflection once more. “Beast… Monster… Lesser…”

In the mirror, Thor’s expression reflected confusion, “Lesser?”

“I’m not Æsir, I’m not Asgardian. I’m not…” He pulled one hand from the blanket to trace the lines on his face. “Do you know what these are?”

“Heritage lines, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Yes, they mark me as Laufey’s get.” He wiped once more at his eyes but it seemed like no matter how many tears he wiped away more would continuously run down his cheeks. “I’m the stolen Prince from a realm of darkness. I’m… I’m known as a Liesmith, makes sense really since my whole life has been nothing but a lie.”

“It wasn’t all a lie,” argued Thor. “We may not be brothers by blood but we are still brothers. Our parents loved you too, regardless of what you may think. They both mourned your loss just as greatly as I did when you fell from the Bifröst. Mother was inconsolable for months and father… Father ruled Asgard as if in a daze.

“You’re wrong about not being Asgardian. You weren’t born Æsir, I’ll grant you that, but you have an Æsir heart. You were raised as an Asgardian, you think like an Asgardian. Loki, in all the ways that matter, you _are_ Asgardian.”

While Thor’s words rang true it still didn’t erase the poison hidden in his blood. It would never change the fact that Loki would never truly _be_ Asgardian.

“Asgard is a people,” Thor said, “just as Asgardian is a _culture_.” Thor’s arms encircled Loki and his chin came to rest upon Loki’s shoulder. “You are _you_, regardless of what form you take.”

Loki couldn’t see _anything_ that resembled who he saw himself as in his mind’s eye but he nodded none the less.

“You want to know what I see even while you are in this form? I see my brother, Loki.” Thor’s reflection smiled back at them. “I see the same shape of the face, the same chiseled jaw line and sharp cheek bones and while your eyes may not be green at the moment, they are just as secretive and cunning as ever, even saddened as they are now.”

Thor moved back and pulled the blanket from Loki’s shoulders and brought it down to wrap around his waist. Delicate lines of silver adorned his torso and arms and Loki had to fight to keep himself from breaking down even further. “What are you doing?”

“I’m looking at the patterns on your skin.” Thor’s fingers traced over the lines on his right shoulder, “This one looks kinda like a lightning bolt.” His fingers moved around Loki’s back, causing goosebumps to erupt on his flesh. Thor moved to stand in front of Loki and Loki couldn’t help but feel extremely exposed in Thor’s gaze. Never mind the fact that he was only standing there with a blanket around his waist. Thor grinned at him as his fingers touched a pattern on Loki’s left peck, “Look, this one’s a snake.”

Unable to help himself, Loki looked down at where Thor pointed. He supposed with a little imagination the lines could have formed a snake. “If you say so,” he muttered.

Thor rolled his eyes and straightened. “You know, I have half a mind to give Morgan a new box of markers and have her use you as a coloring book.”

Loki’s eyes bulged, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Washing the marker off would give you an excuse to use up all of the hot water.”

“That isn’t funny.”

Thor’s expression softened and he pulled the blanket back around Loki’s shoulders. “I’m only teasing.”

“Well don’t. This form makes me sick enough as it is.”

Thor sighed, “It won’t be long before you’re strong enough to return to the form that makes you most comfortable but… I know this is hard for you and I hate that this brings you so much pain.” Thor’s hands came up and cupped Loki’s face. “I want you to know that none of us care how you look. I know that doesn’t change how you feel but I think it will only help you if you can find it within yourself to accept that this is a part of who you are. Being Jötunn will always be a part of you but it doesn’t have to _define_ you. You don’t need to be Jötunn or Æsir or any of the many other forms you are able to take. You just need to be _Loki_ and honestly, that’s enough.”

A new lump had formed in Loki’s throat while Thor talked. New tears ran down his cheeks and Loki found himself wrapped up within his brother’s embrace as he began to cry once more. While his brother’s words hadn’t erased Loki’s pain it had been enough to begin healing the wound. Loki cried, his whole body shaking from it. They ended up on the bathroom floor once again and Thor held him silently while Loki cried out his pain and grief. Those weren’t the only emotions contributing to his tears now though. For the first time since he’d been forced into this form he felt relief, not so much in that he had accepted his being Jötunn (that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon) but with the knowledge that his family didn’t love him any less because of it.

Loki took comfort in Thor’s embrace while he cried. He let his mind reflect on his brother’s words. Thor had been right earlier, while his form wasn’t one he recognized, Loki’s mind was still his own. His personality hadn’t changed at all. “I’m still Loki,” he said between sobs.

“Yes,” Thor replied, rocking him gently and carding his fingers through Loki’s damp hair. “You’re still Loki.”


	17. The Feast of Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving within the Stark & Odinson household. Tony and Thor argue over turkey carving rights, Pepper and Frigga decide the men are not to be trusted, Loki and Morgan cause mischief and Odin is pulled along for the ride. The reason for Thor's loss of kitchen privileges is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until it was actually Thanksgiving to post this but I doubt I'll have time. So, Happy Thanksgiving! Like most people on Thursday, I will be eating _way_ more than I should, go into food coma and enjoy every minute of it. Well, to a point. Hug your loved ones because you'll never know when the last holiday you'll have with them is the _last_ until it's too late. I miss my grandma. :'(
> 
> I figured out where to put in what Tom said to me. *Grins like an idiot* hehehe Loki...

** _The Feast of Thanks_ **

The smells wafting through the house were already making Loki’s mouth water. He and Thor, along with their parents, had arrived at the Stark household a few days prior. They had told their parents about the Thanksgiving tradition they had adopted and the elders had been invited to join this year as well.

The house had a cozy atmosphere about it and Loki could hear the TV playing in the other room. The kitchen was warm but not unbearably so. It was much nicer than the below freezing temperature outside. Loki pushed up the sleeves of his sweater and continued to help Pepper peel an ungodly amount of potatoes. Of course, he spent more time nibbling on what snacks had already been put out than actual peeling.

“Shouldn’t Tony have this automated by now?” he asked Pepper as he tossed his latest potato into the pan.

“That could end up as more of a disaster than really helpful,” Pepper replied. “I’m waiting for him to try arm wrestling Thor for turkey carving rights.”

Loki laughed. “And which suit does he plan to wear if he tries that?”

“Hulk-buster.”

“Ah, so what will really happen is they end up wrestling in the snow and both end up with pneumonia.”

“That sounds about right.”

Loki shook his head as he began peeling another potato. He stopped and twisted to look at Pepper. “Why are we the only ones cooking?”

“Because I don’t want my house burned down. Tony wanted to deep fry one of the turkeys but I didn’t trust him not to set the cabin and surrounding woods on fire. Also, we both know Thor is not to be trusted around kitchen appliances.”

“He blows up one oven,” Loki grumbled. He gestured at Pepper with his knife. “You know, that’s why he did it. So that he wouldn’t have to cook anymore.”

“I wouldn’t put it past him,” Pepper replied. “He’s still upset at you for being the better cook.”

“That and losing a fight with a Kitchen-Aid.”

“You’re not letting him live that down anytime soon, are you?”

“Nope.” They resumed their peeling. He stopped again, resting his hands on the counter. “I wish I had thought to get a picture of his expression. He would have put a kicked puppy to shame. It was pathetic.”

Pepper chuckled softly. “It would have been interesting to see.”

Before Loki could resume peeling, really, they had to have about thirty pounds here; he was potentially saved by his niece. Morgan came barreling into the kitchen and pushed herself in between Loki and the counter, forcing him to step back awkwardly so he didn’t drop anything. “Can I help you?” he asked the four-year-old.

“Come play with me Ki,” Morgan said.

“I can’t right now. I’m helping your mommy with dinner.”

Morgan frowned up at him. “Miss Figga!” She yelled, “Ki won’t play with me!”

Loki gaped down at her. “You’re tattling on me.” He bent down until they were nearly touching noses. “Traitor.”

Morgan grinned at him, seemingly pleased with herself. “Daddy and T’or are being boring.”

“Are they now?” He put down what he was holding and waved his fingers in front of Morgan’s face. “I have potato guck on my fingers. There’s also still,” he glanced over and saw an unopened ten-pound bag, “a lot we need to do for dinner. I’ll come play with you once I’m done.”

Morgan frowned again. She stormed from the kitchen.

Loki stood fully. “I’m going to regret that, aren’t I?”

From her place beside him, Pepper nodded. “Probably.”

“What is Morgan yelling about?” Tony asked as he entered the kitchen, Thor and Odin trailing behind him.

“She wants Loki to play with her,” replied Pepper.

“Because apparently you and Thor are boring,” Loki added. He saw his father sit at the nearby table, his single eye watching them.

“But you’ve roped him into helping you,” Tony said to Pepper. He looked around the kitchen. “Why do we have so much food again?”

“Thor,” Loki replied, deadpan.

“I am not that bad,” Thor cried. “And as I recall, _you_ can put away just as much, if not more, than I can. Norns only know where it goes given how skinny you are.”

Morgan returned to the kitchen with Frigga following behind. “Miss Figga, tell Ki he has to play with me.”

His mother sent Morgan a look of affection. “I can try but he is helping your mother.”

Morgan sighed. “Make T’or or daddy do it.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Tony interjected. “I’m doing my part. We have four turkeys—”

“Not including you two,” quipped Loki.

Tony narrowed his eyes. “—and I built an oven to allow me to cook them all at once. Give Point Break peeling duty.”

“It might be safe,” Pepper said. “Thor can’t blow up an oven peeling potatoes.”

Thor threw his arms up. “It was one time.”

“You nearly burned down the house,” Loki said. “If I hadn’t been there to put out the fire we’d have lost the brownstone.”

“How does one ‘blow up’ an oven?” Odin asked.

Thor sat heavily in a kitchen chair and slouched, sulking. “I didn’t _actually_ blow it up.”

“But you did set it, and incidentally the kitchen, on fire,” Loki said. “Which is why you lost kitchen privileges. I _thought_ you’d be safe with baking but your loss to the Kitchen-Aid confirmed that wasn’t safe either.”

“There is a story here,” said Frigga, “that I feel you don’t want your father or me to hear.”

“It’s not that,” Thor said.

From behind Thor, Loki nodded and mouthed, “yes it is,” to his parents. Loki smiled innocently at Thor when he twisted around.

“You know what, so long as nothing blows up and no one gets sick this year,” Tony glanced pointedly at Loki, “then we’re good.”

“Then Ki can play with me?” Morgan asked.

Loki could see the question in his parents exchanged glances. Quickly washing his hands, he grabbed Morgan and made to flee the kitchen. “I’m all yours,” he said.

Morgan let out a whoop of glee. She pulled Loki along. Unfortunately, their getaway was not quite fast enough.

“You were sick?” asked his mother as he tried to pass her.

Loki had avoided bringing up the subject. He’d thought they’d already known given what his mother had said about Heimdall informing them of what was going on while they were in Valhalla. Apparently, the Watchman had kept Loki’s illness to himself.

“I was,” Loki said carefully. “I’m not anymore. Obviously.”

He could feel his father’s single eye scrutinizing him as well. “Why do I have the feeling your illness was worse than you are letting on?” asked Odin. “Especially since you were so blasé about your injury on Svartalfheim.”

“Because it was,” Thor said, crossing his arms and smirking. “Go ahead Loki, tell them what you had.”

Loki glared at his brother. “Thor,” he said, “Niðavellir.”

Thor paled immediately, the smirk dropping from his face.

“What happened on Niðavellir?” Frigga asked.

“Hey, so,” Thor clapped his hands together, “would you like to hear how I nearly blew up an oven?” he asked brightly.

“It was quite tragic really,” Loki said. “Thor wanted Val to try some dumplings. This was shortly after the refugees had arrived on Midgard. Long story short, hot oil and frozen food _do not_ mix. There was oil everywhere.”

Thor continued the story, “Of course, it was a gas oven so the flying oil and open flame caused a fire to spark. Charred up the ceiling real good.”

“His scream of terror was rather high. Very girlish.” Neither Frigga nor Odin appeared to be buying into the distraction. Loki tried to usher Morgan past his mother. “Let’s go play in the snow,” he suggested to the preschooler.

“What did you two do?” Odin asked, his tone clearly that of a parent wanting to know what trouble their children had gotten themselves into.

Pepper’s exasperated sigh sent a shiver down Loki’s spine. “Niðavellir was Thor holding open some iris for a forge and Loki’s illness last year was Seiðr-Eyða.”

“Traitor!” he and Thor yelled simultaneously.

Pepper raised an eyebrow at them. “_Mother_,” she replied.

Both Odin and Frigga held identical looks of horror as their eyes darted back and forth between the brothers.

Tony looked like he was trying to disappear into the background. “Did you have to bring that up now?” he asked his wife.

Pepper shrugged as she resumed her peeling. “Neither of them would have ever brought it up.”

“There’s a reason for that,” replied Loki.

His mother’s expression was now a mixture of anger and horror. “The Mage disease? You had the _Mage disease?_” Her gaze turned on Thor, “To hold the iris open within the forge would be to have the power of a star upon you. How can you think that is something to never tell us about?”

Loki signed, resigning himself to having this conversation. “I, _we,_ didn’t want you to overreact over something that has already come and gone.” He gestured between himself and his brother. “As you can clearly see, we are both fine.”

Frigga appeared as if she planned on some choice words for them both but before she could speak their father said, “The boy is right Frigga. There is no point fretting over events which have already passed.”

“They could have died!”

“Die?” Morgan asked. Her eyes turned fearful as they landed on Loki.

Loki was quick to reassure her. “No one is dying.” He knelt down and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Remember when I was sick?” Morgan nodded. “That’s what Mother is talking about.”

“When you was sick and it made you turn blue.”

“Right.”

“You turned blue?” Odin asked.

Loki’s head dropped. He suddenly missed the early years where they were able to have Thanksgiving, or any holiday, without drama. “I had to suppress my seiðr which caused my form to change. I remained like that for about a week while I recovered.” He shuddered, though maybe his father could answer one question, “Why am I always cold in that form?”

“Your Jötunn form?” asked Odin with a slight frown. “When you shift forms you do take on every aspect of that form. Your core temperature is higher in your Æsir form than it would be in your Jötunn form.” He shrugged, “You have held your Æsir form since I first picked you up, minus a few times you changed as an infant, you would no longer be used to the lower core temperature your Jötunn form would have.”

Loki supposed that made sense. It would also explain why the cold he’d always felt was centered in his chest.

Frigga took a seat at the table, covering her face with her hands. She took a few deep breaths before lowering her hands. “What, by the Norns, am I going to do with you two?”

Loki shared a look with his brother. That wasn’t quite the response he’d been expecting. He’d have thought their mother would continue to fret for much longer.

“We have this wonderful thing on Earth called bubble wrap,” Tony said, “you could always try that.”

“Wait for me in the living room Morgan,” Loki said, feeling a tick starting in his jaw. “I have to stab your father.”

“I’ll hold him down,” said Thor.

“No, wait,” Tony tried to hide behind his wife. “Little help here Pep.”

Pepper laughed, causing all color to drain from Tony’s face. “You dug your own grave with that one.”

“What is bubble wrap?” Frigga asked.

“Something used to wrap fragile items in for packing,” replied Odin. “Or something Rednecks can amuse themselves for hours with.”

And with that out of left field remark they all turned to Odin. Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m almost afraid to ask but, nursing home?”

“It was quite the experience,” Odin said.

“First _Supernatural,_” said Thor, “and now... I feel like that was in reference to something.”

“Jeff Foxworthy,” Loki said. 

“I don’t even know why I’m still surprised at _you _knowing so many pop culture references,” Tony said to Loki.

“Can we go play now?” Morgan asked again with a roll of her eyes.

“Yes we can,” Loki replied. “Thor and your daddy can help your mommy peel all those potatoes.”

“Good,” Morgan said, taking his hand and pulling him from the kitchen. She glanced at him with narrowed eyes. “We still gonna play in the snow?”

Yeah, Loki knew he was going to regret that suggestion. “I have another idea,” he began.

“Ki, you said snow.”

“I did but,” he began to help Morgan put on her winter gear, “how about we build a fort and after dinner attack daddy and Thor with snowballs.”

Morgan’s toothy grin was worth any future discomfort. After donning her boots, coat, hat and gloves, she rubbed her hands together in a very excited, yet scheming, motion. Loki was so proud. “Magic snowballs?”

“Why not,” Loki said as he prepared to go outside as well. He placed a warming spell over their clothes to keep them from freezing during their play. “We’ll tag team them.”

Morgan stopped once they were on the porch and looked up at him. “Ki, you’re not gonna get sick again cause of the snow, are you? If you is, I don’ wan’ you to play in it.”

“Us playing in the snow wasn’t what caused my illness sweetheart. It was a bad man.”

“The Bad Man?”

“Well no, but a bad man. He’s been put in timeout forever, remember?”

“Yeah… okay…” She paused, “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” From here, he could really smell the turkeys Tony had cooking in his home built oven. Loki’s mouth watered and his stomach gave a low grumble. They still had time to prepare their fort before dinner would be ready. They entered the snow-filled yard and Morgan began to stockpile snowballs while Loki built up a snow fort out of the piles created from plowing. They remained outside for a while, deciding to return inside once Tony came out to collect the turkeys.

“Your brother knows I’m carving, right?” Tony asked as he carried over one turkey.

“You have four of them,” Loki reminded the other man. “Is it really an issue?”

Loki held the door while Tony took the first bird inside. After helping Morgan out of her winter gear and doffing his own, they entered the kitchen where the counter was overflowing with food. They’d given up attempting the Norman Rockwell type Thanksgiving after the first year and now set everything up in an almost buffet style. The dining room table was set and Loki made sure to wait until Morgan chose their seating arrangements before putting a drink down on the table.

Loki picked Morgan up so she could have a better view of what was surely going to be an entertaining turkey carving. Thor had somehow managed to get to the utensils first and he was currently arguing with Tony over which of them would carve the first turkey. Thor held both the knife and carving fork over his head, keeping them away from Tony’s grasping fingers.

“Being freakishly tall does not give you automatic carving rights,” Tony argued. “Besides, you carved last year. It’s my turn.”

“One must be worthy to obtain turkey carving rights,” Thor replied.

“This from the man who blew up an oven?” Loki asked.

“Your opinion is not required Loki,” Thor scoffed.

“Rock, paper, scissors,” Tony said.

Thor put the utensils on the counter behind him. “Alright,” on the count of three, they both threw down their choice, Tony rock and Thor…

“Always with the scissors,” Tony said as he “crushed” Thor’s scissors.

“Two out of three,” argued Thor.

“You lost buddy. This bird is _mine._” Tony reached around Thor for the carving set only to find the items gone. Tony spun to face Loki. “Really Merlin?”

“I didn’t do it,” Loki said. He hadn’t seen the items leave the counter either.

“Given what I have seen and heard,” Frigga’s voice broke into the argument, “_none _of you boys can be trusted not to hurt yourself.” She brandished the missing utensils. “_I _will carve the turkey.”

Loki caught Pepper trying valiantly to suppress a smile.

“Mother,” Thor gaped.

“Listen to your mother Thor,” Odin said, obviously trying his hardest to stay on his wife’s good side.

“Pepper,” Frigga asked, “where does one procure this ‘bubble wrap’?”

“You can’t be serious,” Loki said.

Frigga arched an eyebrow. “Can’t I?”

“You can find it in just about any store that handles moving. Lowes and Home Depot will both carry some,” said Pepper. “I’m sure we could always order it off of Amazon.”

Loki took a step back. “You’ll protect me, won’t you Morgan?” Loki asked his niece.

Morgan hugged him, pressing her cheek against his. “Always.”

“What about me?” asked Thor.

“Daddy can save you.”

Thor sighed. “I’m doomed.”

There was a distinct “thwack” as Tony smacked Thor in the shoulder. “Thanks for the vote of confidence Point Break.”

“I shouldn’t be grouped in with their stupidity,” Loki said.

“Seiðr-Eyða,” said Odin. “The forge of Niðavellir. Both seem to bring into question your judgement.”

Loki pointed to himself, “genetically engineered virus,” then to Thor, “blatant stupidity.”

“You want to compare blatant stupidity?” Thor asked. He began to tick points off on his fingers. “You, Thanos, dagger, broken neck.”

Damn, Thor was fighting dirty. “_I_ did go for the head.” Thor’s eye twitched at that.

“Broken neck?” Odin asked before Thor could reply.

Loki gave a single shoulder shrug. “In my defense, Thanos was beating the Hel out of Thor and what few survivors there were on the _Statesman _were fleeing. It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“How... No, you know what,” Frigga held up her hands and shook her head in exasperation, “I don’t want to know.”

Good because Loki really didn’t feel like explaining, especially not with the four year old present. While Morgan understood that very bad things had happened, no one wanted to get into the gory details with her.

“I believe we are going to need quite a bit of that bubble wrap,” Frigga said.

“Maybe even a locked room with padded walls,” suggested Tony.

“Are you _trying_ to get yourself stabbed?” Loki asked.

“If you two are locked up and wrapped tightly in bubble wrap I think I’m safe.”

“What makes you think you won’t be right in there with them?” asked Pepper.

Tony pressed a hand over his heart, affecting a wounded look. “I thought you loved me.”

“I never said I didn’t but Frigga and I are just going to lock all of you,” she gestured to the men, “up then run away together.”

“Why am I being grouped in with them?” Odin asked.

“You’re male, seems to be the common denominator for poor judgement,” Frigga said.

“In that case,” Loki quickly shifted his form, taking on a female appearance, “guess us ladies have to stick together.”

Pepper scoffed, “Nice try Loki. You’re still a man.”

Loki frowned, “Not at the moment I’m not.”

“You told Tony that even when you change shape your base DNA doesn’t change, which means you still have a Y-chromosome. Therefore, you’re still a man and prone to the current wave of male idiocy.”

Damn, she had him there. He wished she’d conveniently forgotten that little tidbit. Oh well. Shifting back to his male form he said, “Morgan will still keep me safe, right squirt?”

“Right,” Morgan affirmed, “Ki’s staying with me.” She poked at his cheek and Loki pretended to bite at her fingers. “I’m hungry.”

“Me too,” Loki carefully shifted towards the counter. “I don’t know about the rest of you but I’d like to eat before everything gets cold.” His eyes roved over all the food. “What about the other turkeys?”

“Shit!” Tony cried, running back outside to check on the other three birds. “Point Break, Hannibal, let’s go.”

“Hannibal?” Thor asked, following after Tony.

“Can we not bring up cannibalism?” Pepper asked when the three returned.

“That wasn’t…” Tony paused as he looked for a place to set down the turkey he held. “I wasn’t referencing Hannibal Lecter, though now that I think about it, he does kinda resemble Anthony Hopkins.”

“You need to come up with a different nickname.”

“You need to watch more TCM,” replied Tony.

Loki had begun to prepare plates for himself and Morgan while the others quipped back and forth, manifesting his own knife to get some turkey for the both of them. Finding the plates satisfactorily filled, the two of them proceeded into the dining room where Morgan picked out where they would sit.

The banter continued throughout dinner, Frigga refusing to allow any of the men to carve up the turkeys though she did raise an eyebrow at Loki when she saw meat missing from one of the birds. It wasn’t that she truly believed any of them would hurt themselves, at least Loki didn’t think so, it was more the principal of the thing. She said she was going to carve and so carve she did.

After dinner, they took a nap because food coma is a thing, and pie (because reasons) Loki and Morgan challenged Thor and Tony to a snowball fight. The two accepted, which is how Loki found himself hunkered down behind their snow fort with Morgan. He’d enchanted their snowballs to never miss its intended target. Simulacrum of both himself and Morgan ran around as a distraction. Tony had called forth multiple suits of armor and Thor was just trying to stay “alive”.

From the porch, Pepper, Frigga and Odin watched their antics, each holding a steaming mug of mulled cider. Thor let out a very high pitched and completely unmanly scream when Morgan snuck up behind him and shoved snow down the back of his shirt. She laughed manically as she ran away as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Loki couldn’t stop his laughter as Thor bounced around trying to get the snow out from underneath his clothes. “It’s going down my pants!” cried Thor.

“Tough luck Point Bre-Ah!” Tony broke off in a scream, emerging from his suit and beginning to dance around as well. “It’s cold! It’s cold! It’s cold!”

“You got daddy?” Morgan asked as she slid to a stop beside him.

Loki grinned at her, “Yep.”

Morgan high-fived him. “Ki and I are winning!” she yelled to her father and uncle.

“You and Loki are cheating!” Thor called back.

“All’s fair in war and snowball fights!” Loki yelled. He could hear the crunching of snow as Tony’s suits moved closer to their position. Grabbing Morgan, he made them invisible and teleported them into a nearby tree, leaving behind simulacrum as further decoys. Incidentally, they’d ended up directly above both Thor and Tony. Loki tapped Morgan on the arm then pointed to the snow covered leaves at the end of the branch they were on. He motioned shaking the branch with his hand and Morgan grinned wide, nodding enthusiastically.

After making sure they were well protected, Loki sent out a pulse of seiðr causing the leaves to rustle. Thor and Tony paused at the sound, looking upwards. There was no time for them to react as every branch shook, a quick sheet of white blocked out Loki and Morgan’s vision for a second, followed by dual screams as Tony and Thor were covered by the falling snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, they managed to go without angst!
> 
> TCM for anyone who doesn't know is Turner Classic Movies.
> 
> I had a slight issue with this when I said that Loki's illness was the year prior. It drove me nuts because of a slight continuity error because I said she was two when he was sick and now she's four. Morgan is born in the second year (roughly 2019) which would make her 4 in the current 2023 timeline. My mind kept thinking that I was still within the fifth year but really, this would be into year six. I know I have a small continuity error (which I _hate!_) but I'm not entirely sure how to fix it. 
> 
> Trying to find a decent nickname for Tony to give to Odin was a little difficult. I ended up on Hannibal for two reasons, first is obviously that's another role Anthony Hopkins played but there is also a movie from 1960 by the same name in which the main character (also named Hannibal) has one eye and wears an eye patch. 
> 
> Odin's Redneck reference: [Bubble Wrap](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzToGz2v0i8)
> 
> Loki's "_I_ did go for the head." is what Tom said to me (granted changing I for he) when I mentioned that Loki's death in Infinity War was crap and that Loki was _way_ smarter than that. He didn't even miss a beat. It was awesome.
> 
> I do have a couple of multi-chapter fics in the works. I'm slowly outlining them and hopefully I'll complete one of them soon or at least begin posting on it before the end of the year. My muse is focusing on the more Loki & Morgan-centric fic at the moment.


	18. Make the Yuletide Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark's, Odinson's and Parker's gather together to celebrate Christmas. "Pirate Santa" makes an appearance, Thor takes his cookie decorating duties _very_ seriously and Loki ends up the focus of _both_ of Tony's children. The snowball fight rematch commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! And Happy Holidays to anyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas. I was kind of afraid I wouldn't have a Christmas story done in time. I've been working on a multi-chapter fic since Thanksgiving. I have just over half of it completed and I think I'm far enough in that I can start posting it soon. Maybe on Sunday?
> 
> I did have fun with this and I love the way it turned out. I've come to realize that probably about 90% of the stories are told from Loki's POV and that Loki and Morgan are seriously thick as thieves. It's great!
> 
> I took just a smidgen of creative liberty when it comes to the origin of Santa's elves.

** _Make the Yuletide Gay_ **

Loki entered his parent’s sitting room with purpose. He had plans for the coming days and he expected them to be carried out. Pausing at the threshold, he cast his gaze around the empty room. Not to be deterred, he spun on his heal and sent out a tracking spell to locate his parents. He was mainly looking for his father; old man wasn’t getting off that easily.

He managed to find the both of them out in the gardens. Loki approached his father. “I need you to do something for me,” he said without preamble.

“Good morning to you too, son,” Frigga said.

“Apologies mother,” Loki said sheepishly, “good morning.”

“What has you out this early and making demands of your father?”

“Well, father does owe Thor and I quiet a lot,” Loki grinned at Odin, “which I plan on milking for at _least_ a couple of decades. Maybe even a century or two but what I’m after now is for him to play dress-up for Morgan.”

Odin cast him a suspicious look. “In what way?”

“She’s called you ‘Pirate Santa’ since she met you. Thor and I will be returning to Midgard for Christmas and you are going to be ‘Pirate Santa’.”

“Christmas?” Frigga asked.

“It’s similar to Yule though more centered around the Christian religion. Decorations, gift exchanges, food, we have a good time. Thor and I enjoy watching Morgan open her presents.”

“You want me to wear a red suit and stocking cap?” Odin asked.

“Why yes, yes I do,” Loki replied. “It’s for Morgan and you don’t have a choice. You’re doing this.”

“Who will run Asgard while you are gone?”

Loki waved a hand. “Asgard will live without us for a few days. It survived us being gone during Thanksgiving, it’ll survive Christmas.” Loki’s grin returned, “Don’t bother trying to wheedle your way out of this. You owe us and besides,” he wrapped an arm around his mother’s shoulders, “Mother has ways of making you do it.”

Odin’s single eye narrowed, “You two conspired, didn’t you?”

Loki exchanged a look with his mother. “Guilty.”

“I think it’s a wonderful idea,” Frigga said.

“Perhaps,” Odin said. “Yet I’m not quite convinced to do it.”

Loki stepped away from his mother. “There’s a phrase on Midgard that works wonderfully here.” He reached up to pat his father’s cheek. “Suck it up buttercup.”

Frigga failed to completely stifle her laughter. Loki teleported away, grinning wide, before his father could offer any kind of rebuttal.

* * *

Christmas lights decorated the entirety of the outside of Stark’s cabin. Inside, the _real_ pine tree gave off a pleasant scent that was at risk of being overshadowed by the scent of baking cookies. On the table were several bowls of different colored frosting, sprinkles and other assorted items to decorate cookies with.

The last batch of Christmas cookies were cooling on the counter and Loki, Morgan and Thor were preparing to decorate the few dozen that had been baked the night before.

Loki took the bowl of green frosting and spread it on some of the cookies. Morgan was pouring mounds of different types of sprinkles on each cookie afterwards.

Loki glanced up and had to stifle laughter as he watched his brother try to frost a single cookie. Thor had such a look of concentration, his tongue poking out just the tiniest bit, as he frosted his cookie. They were all circles so it wasn’t like he was trying to frost any strange shapes.

Loki finished the cookie he was frosting and set it down for Morgan to decorate. He glanced around the table and saw that he had completed far more than Thor had. “We don’t have all night, brother,” Loki remarked when Thor put his latest cookie down on the table.

“Yeah T’or,” Morgan chimed in, placing sprinkles on the cookie he just set down. “These gots to be ready for Santa.”

“I’m not going _that_ slow,” argued Thor.

Loki raised an eyebrow. For every one cookie that Thor completed, Loki could complete five or more. Loki’s cookies even looked professional, until sprinkles and other decorations were practically vomited on them. Loki was glad diabetes wasn’t something he could develop.

“Shut up,” Thor growled, picking up another cookie and slowly beginning to frost it. “I don’t want my cookies to look messy.”

“Mine look just fine, thank you very much,” Loki said. “As a matter of fact,” he snatched Thor’s latest cookie and popped it into his mouth.

“Hey!” Thor cried. “I worked hard on that!”

Morgan grabbed a cookie from Thor’s limited completed pile and ate it. “Yummy,” she said around a mouthful of cookie.

Loki fought valiantly to suppress his smile, going so far as to bite his lips, but it was all in vain. He simply picked up another cookie and continued to frost.

“You need to take this seriously,” Thor said.

Loki nodded in agreement, “Of course. Cookie decorating _is _serious business. The last thing anyone wants to do is offend Santa Claus.”

“What’s this about offending Santa?” Tony asked as he entered the kitchen. His eyes went wide when he saw the barely controlled chaos on the table. “Whoa. Uh, Morgan, honey, we don’t want Santa to go into diabetic coma. Maybe a _little_ less sprinkles on those cookies.”

“T’or’s taking forever to get his done,” Morgan said.

“I’m aiming for perfection,” Thor argued.

“No, what you’re hoping is that if you go slowly enough, I’ll get frustrated with your progress and finish what you have remaining,” Loki said, pilfering another cookie from Thor’s miniscule completed pile.

Thor scowled, “Lies!”

“Don’ call Ki a liar, that’s not nice,” Morgan chastised.

Thor sputtered, “But Loki’s the God of Lies!”

“Ki’s the God of Mischief,” Morgan corrected. “Gets it right T’or.”

Loki had to put his knife down and step away from the table, laughing. “I mean, technically you’re both right but _that_ was funny.”

“My little girl,” Tony pretended to wipe away a tear, “schooling the God of Thunder.”

“I hate you both right now,” Thor said.

“That’s not nice either T’or,” Morgan said as she continued to decorate.

“Yes brother, I would hate to have you lose your partner for our rematch later,” Loki said.

Tony pointed a finger at him. “No enchanted snowballs this time.”

“Then you cannot have any of your other suits aid you,” Loki replied. He moved behind Thor and swiped another cookie.

Thor tried to bat him away, which was a little hard for him to do with his hands full. “Stop eating my cookies!”

“No,” Loki replied as he ate the cookie.

“That much sugar is going to make you so sick,” Tony remarked.

“Maybe,” Loki said, “but it will be worth it.”

They continued to decorate, Loki taking far too much enjoyment in teasing Thor about his slow frosting ability. It was a good thing they had thought to put parchment paper down on the table, as there were sprinkles _everywhere._ After Thor had _finally_ completed his last cookie, Loki used the parchment to maneuver the sprinkles into a pile and Morgan squished as much of it into the last cookie as she could. Even after all of that, there was _still_ a pile of sprinkles on the table.

Clean up went rather quickly and a sudden burst of light from outside drew everyone’s attention. Loki grinned and shared a look with Thor. They put their coats on and went out onto the porch where Odin and Frigga were both making their way towards the cabin.

“Pirate Santa!” Morgan yelled.

Indeed, Odin was dressed as a pirate version of Santa Claus. He wore a blood-red duster that stopped just above his knees. His doublet and breeches were the same color as the duster and he had a cream-colored poet-shirt underneath the doublet. A black leather baldric held a broadsword at his hip and his black leather boots shined in the light. The most striking feature to his outfit was the very _new_ Santa hat that sat atop his head.

Stepping onto the porch, Odin folded his arms and regarded the four year old. “Have you been a good girl this year?”

Morgan nodded, “Yep. I made sure Ki didn’t get caught.”

“Hey!” Loki exclaimed.

Morgan giggled and hugged him, “I’m joking Ki.” She looked up at him, her chin digging into his side and grinned. “You love me.”

“You know I can’t argue with that,” Loki replied.

Morgan gave him one more smile then turned to Odin. “Where’s your reindeer?”

Odin put his hands on his hips and scoffed. “I have never had reindeer. “

“Then how do you give everyone presents?”

“The same way I have always done so.”

“You didn’t?” Loki asked.

There was a twinkle in Odin’s single eye as he held out his hand to Morgan.

“He did,” laughed Frigga.

“Do what?” Tony asked.

“Your realms idea of ‘Santa’ came from when I and many within my court would go out on the Wild Hunt,” Odin replied as he led Morgan from the porch.

“Why do I have the feeling I’m going to have a mess to clean up later?” Pepper asked.

Frigga chuckled softly as she gave Pepper a hug. “You have nothing to fear in that regard. No such mischief will be brought about tonight.”

“Mother is right, all of our fun will be tomorrow,” Thor said.

“Your snowball fight rematch?” Pepper asked.

“Ki and I are gonna win,” Morgan chimed in.

Tony laughed as he followed everyone. “Keep dreaming squirt.”

“Are Lady May and Peter coming tonight?” Thor asked.

In answer to his question, a vehicle pulled up the driveway. The car shut off and Peter jumped out, his eyes wide with wonder and excitement. “Holy crap, you will not _believe_ what we just saw!” He stopped his tracks, skidding to a halt almost cartoonishly when his eyes landed on Odin. “Whoa.”

Even Lady May appeared stunned by how Odin was dressed. “I didn’t realize this was a costume party,” she said.

“It’s not,” Pepper said.

“Morgan’s called our father ‘Pirate Santa’ since she met him and I convinced him to dress the part,” Loki said.

“I’m not sure ‘convinced’ is the right word,” Frigga said.

Loki shrugged, “Convinced. Strong-armed. Blackmailed. Same difference.”

Odin’s single eye glanced heavenward momentarily. He muttered something unintelligible under his breath, paused and glanced back at them all. His eye narrowed then he turned to Morgan. “Would you like to know where the idea for Santa’s elves came from?”

“Yeah,” Morgan said excitedly.

Loki shared a wide-eyed look with his brother. They continued around the bend where the sound of a whinny met their ears. There, standing along the roadside was the _largest_ horse Loki believed any of the mortals had ever seen.

“It’s still there!” Peter exclaimed.

Morgan’s jaw dropped and she pointed. “It’s Spider Horsey!” She let go of Odin’s hand and ran towards Sleipnir. She stopped just before the warhorse. “Hi Spider Horsey.” Sleipnir blew out a breath then lowered his large head so Morgan could run a hand along his snout. Morgan giggled when Sleipnir nosed at her jacket. She gasped and pat down around her pockets. “Ki, I don’ gotz an apple for Spider Horsey!”

Chuckling, Loki manifested an apple for Morgan to feed to Sleipnir. Stepping back he caught his father’s raised eyebrow. “What?”

“‘Spider Horsey’?” Odin asked. “She named Sleipnir ‘Spider Horsey’?”

“He does have eight legs,” Thor said.

“He’s _huge_,” Peter gaped as he tentatively came closer as well. He cocked his head to the side. “_How_ does he have eight legs? That doesn’t seem anatomically possible.”

“It may not seem so but he does,” Loki said.

Peter’s gaze traveled back and forth between Loki and Sleipnir. “That must have hurt.”

Loki dropped his head and he heard Thor try to stifle laughter. “Sleipnir is _older_ than I am.”

“Oh,” Peter said in surprise, “so you didn’t…”

“No.”

“Okay, because that would have led to a _ton_ more questions.”

Thor guffawed, unable to hold in his laughter any longer. “Not so fun having ridiculous stories told about you, is it brother?”

“Unlike with you,” Loki said, smirking, “mine didn’t actually happen. Your wedding on the other hand…”

Thor stopped laughing and his smile dropped. He folded his arms, “We don’t talk about that anymore.”

“Ask Ki to tell you the story,” Morgan said to Peter. “He tells it the bestest ‘cause he uses his magic to show how it happened.”

“Since we’re on the topic of stories,” Tony said. “Isn’t there one about Odin and poetry?”

“Do you mean where bad poetry comes from?” Lady May asked.

“I read that one,” Pepper said. “Where he got so scared that he apparently p—”

“Would you like to go for a ride?” Odin asked Morgan suddenly, cutting Pepper off. Frigga snickered at her husband.

“Are all of those stories as ridiculous as they sound?” Lady May asked.

“Mostly and much of it is not true, especially considering, at least with the stories written about the boys, your mythology about us was written before Thor and Loki were born,” Frigga said.

“Really?” Peter asked. He watched as Odin placed Morgan in Sleipnir’s saddle then climbed up behind her. “How does that work?”

“Whoever it was that wrote down those stories had probably been drunk and somehow found themselves within the Water of Sights,” Loki said. “Each Realm has one and they are very dangerous. I can’t say I understand how a mortal could have survived being within its waters long enough to learn whatever stories the Norns felt to tell.”

“How did Santa get his elves?” Morgan asked.

“Ah, well,” Odin said, taking Sleipnir’s reigns and beginning to lead him down the road at a slow walk. “One year, when your uncle’s were still much too young to join the hunt, they decided to try stowing away among our hunting gear. They knew we would gift the children of Midgard with candy and toys and they wanted the candy all to themselves.”

“They did?”

“Oh yes. Loki was nowhere near as proficient with his illusions at the time. As I recall, the boys hid beneath a blanket, which Loki failed to keep appearing to be more camping supplies. Hard to believe when my tent is snickering.”

Morgan giggled. “You found them?”

“Of course I did and they had sugar all over their fingers and mouths. They had eaten nearly an entire bag of candy _each_.”

“What did you do?”

“I made them help me deliver the toys. Their tummies hurt from all of the candy they’d ate. They had to wear hats, similar to this,” Odin pointed to the hat he wore, “and tell all of the children they saw that they were my Valkyries.”

“That must have made Thor’s day,” Loki said, laughing.

“You don’t ‘member?” Morgan asked.

“I was much too young sweetie. If I were mortal I would have only been around three and Thor would have been about five.”

“Thor was quite happy about it, but that was only afterwards as you boys were sick for days.”

“Thor wanted to be a Valkyrie?” Pepper asked.

“Don’t the Valkyrie only consist of women?” asked Peter.

“They do,” Loki confirmed. “Though as children he would not hear of it. Thor _swore _he would one day become a Valkyrie. Once I had learned how to change other people’s shapes, I offered to turn Thor into a woman. Unfortunately by then he enjoyed his fledgling manhood too much.”

The women all stopped and started at Loki with bland expressions. Thor turned a bright shade of red and even Peter began to blush. Tony laughed.

Loki realized what he had just said. He laughed too, “That was _not _what I meant in the slightest.”

“It had better not be,” Frigga said drily.

Odin turned Sleipnir around and they all headed back to the cabin. There was still enough daylight that Morgan wanted to stay outside and play in the snow. Loki and Peter stayed out with her, helping to build a rather large snowman. Sleipnir wandered around the property, occasionally making his way over to Morgan looking for treats. Loki made sure she always had something on hand to give the surprisingly gentle warhorse.

“I still can’t believe the _size _of him,” Peter said of Sleipnir as they put the finishing touches on the snowman. “Or that he’s got eight legs.”

“The extra legs make him extremely fast,” Loki replied. He looked over and saw Sleipnir prancing around the yard, seemingly enjoying Morgan’s attention. “They also allow him to fly.”

“He can fly?” exclaimed Peter.

“Yes and while it is rumored that his extra legs allow him to travel to the different Realms without the use of the Bifröst that is not one of his abilities.”

“Is that even possible?”

Loki shrugged. “I can world-walk. It _is_ a rare ability. I don’t know of anyone else who can do it.”

“What about what Dr. Strange does with his yellow circle things?”

“That isn’t the same. While his form of magic allows him to open doorways between Realms it is not world-walking.”

Satisfied with their work, they turned and watched Sleipnir follow Morgan around as if he were some kind of puppy. Loki may have taken a few pictures. Morgan came back over, Sleipnir following close behind. “Ki, I don’ gotz any more treats for Spider Horsey,” she said.

Loki could tell Sleipnir was eyeballing the carrot that was being used for the snowman’s nose. “Don’t even think about it,” Loki said to the horse. “Besides, you’ve had more than enough treats already.”

Sleipnir snorted and shook his head, bumping his snout against Loki’s chest. Loki ran a hand along Sleipnir’s neck. From the corner of his eye, he could see Peter carefully approach the warhorse.

“Oh,” Peter said, “the shoulder and hip joints sit behind each other. Do they move independently or do each pair of legs move together?”

“Both actually,” Loki said. “Each limb is capable of independent movement however; when he walks they move in sync. When Sleipnir moves faster than simply walking; trotting, running, galloping; the forward set of limbs moves just the slightest bit before the second set. It’s how he gets his speed.”

“Huh and he doesn’t end up kicking himself doing that?”

“Not anymore.”

Sleipnir snorted again, pushing once more against Loki’s chest. Rolling his eyes, Loki manifested another apple. “Last one,” he said as he handed it to Morgan. Sleipnir let out a satisfied whinny as he ate the apple from Morgan’s hand. “You’re spoiled, you know that?” he asked the warhorse.

The three of them eventually went back inside and Morgan regaled the rest of the adults with her adventures with Sleipnir and the giant snowman they had built. They being mainly Loki and Peter but Morgan had helped a little.

After dinner and the opening of one present each, Odin returned to Asgard long enough to send Sleipnir back to his stables. Morgan was a ball of excitement, unable to contain herself with the knowledge that Christmas was only hours away. It took a small amount of bribery, the threat of Santa not delivering presents and the promise of a story from Loki, to get her to settle down enough to finally go to sleep.

* * *

Loki awoke to the feel of ice-cold toes pressing against his stomach. He cracked an eye open, realizing it was still quite dark outside, and saw Morgan grinning up at him from where she had snuggled against him. “Santa came,” she said in a very excited whisper.

“He did?” Loki asked, reaching down and rubbing her small feet between his hands in a futile effort to warm them. He knew if he didn’t at least try that she would press her feet underneath his shirt again. “Did he bring you anything?”

Morgan’s grin seemed to become wider. “Toys.”

“Ah,” Loki wrapped her in his arms and buried them further under his warm blankets. He didn’t feel like crawling out of bed yet but he knew Morgan’s excitement would not be put off. “Have you woken your mommy and daddy yet?”

Morgan’s smile turned into a pout. “They want to waits until later. Daddy said it’s too early.”

“What time is it?” Peeking out from under the blankets, Loki glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It read 4:37. He definitely agreed with Tony on that. “It is too early,” he told Morgan. “Go back to sleep.”

“But Ki…”

“No buts, two more hours _at least_.”

“But I’m not tired.”

“I am,” he brought their faces close enough to touch noses, forcing Morgan to cross her eyes. “If you don’t go back to sleep I’ll have Santa take back all of your toys.”

Morgan gasped. “You’d do that?”

“Of course. Remember my daddy _is _Santa.”

Morgan squeezed her eyes shut and snuggled against him, her cold feet pressing against his stomach in what Loki felt was a bit of retaliation. Morgan made exaggerated sleeping noises and Loki couldn’t help but smile at her antics. He knew she was excited, he didn’t know of any Midgardian child who _wasn’t_ excited for Christmas but four thirty in the morning was _much_ too early.

Morgan did eventually fall back to sleep as did Loki a short time later. They awoke at a more reasonable time, around eight o’clock, where they all gathered around the Christmas tree. The adults watched as Morgan and Peter eagerly opened their gifts. Morgan’s excitement was more tangible than Peter’s who seemed to enjoy watching others open their gifts.

The adults exchanged gifts but their hauls were much less than that of the children. Morgan’s toys took up most of the area and there was discarded wrapping paper _everywhere_. After seemingly all of the gifts had been opened Peter checked under the tree just to be sure nothing had been missed.

“There’s one more,” Peter said, pulling out and checking the tag. “It’s for Morgan.”

“Who’s it from?” Lady May asked.

“Uh…” Peter read the tag again. “Loki.”

Morgan bounced over to Peter and plopped down in front of him, taking the present and beginning to tear at the wrapping paper. A large, dark green leather bound book was revealed. Runes trimmed in gold decorated the front with smaller, English lettering written underneath. It read: _The (Mis)Adventures of Thor and Loki_

“What did you get honey?” Pepper asked.

“A book,” Morgan replied.

Loki sat down beside her. “Open it,” he said.

Morgan did and her eyes lit up. Loki flipped to the first story and the images on the page began to move. From the book, Loki’s voice rang out, _“Long ago, when Thor and I were very young, our father, Odin, gave Thor a magic hammer…”_

Morgan let out an excited scream and flung herself at Loki, hugging him tightly. “Thank you Ki! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

“Oh Norns, you didn’t?” Thor groaned.

“Oh yes dear brother mine, I did,” Loki replied with a grin.

Tony whistled and Peter gaped. “That’s amazing,” Peter said.

“And with this, the award for Morgan’s favorite present goes to Merlin,” Tony said, rolling his eyes.

Peter poked at the edges of the book. “How did you make that? Where’s the speaker?”

“Magic,” Loki replied, “and there isn’t one.”

“Wow,” Peter said with wide eyes.

“No, nuh-uh, no,” Thor said, pulling Peter to his feet and dragging him away from Loki, much to the boy’s confusion. “You do not get to wow _both_ of Tony’s children,” Thor said to Loki. “Peter’s mine.”

Loki smirked, “Whatever you say, brother.”

Peter began to protest. “But Mr. Stark isn’t—”

“Don’t bother Peter,” Lady May said. “Just go with it.”

The adults cleaned up the discarded wrapping paper while Morgan and Peter listened to the stories within the book Loki had made. After breakfast and dressing for the day, Loki overheard Tony and his brother discussing their upcoming rematch. He smiled to himself, confident that he and Morgan would win this round too.

Once they had properly dressed for the outdoors, and Loki placing a warming spell around their clothing, each team began to set up their fortifications. Peter wanted to join in as well and he ended up being dragged by Thor over to his and Tony’s team. Loki didn’t mind one bit. The boy may even allow Thor and Tony to have a fighting chance. Loki doubted it though.

Each team, having sufficiently prepared themselves, began their battle. Snowballs flew across the yard, pelting each of them in the arms, chest and back. Peter used his web-shooters to catch some of the snowballs thrown in his direction to send them back the way they had come. At one point, Loki cast an illusion of himself over Thor, which caused his two teammates to throw snowballs at him.

“Damn it Loki!” Thor yelled. “Tony said no seiðr!”

“Actually he said no enchanted snowballs,” Loki called back. “He said nothing about my seiðr.” Making Morgan invisible, he sent her after the other three.

Loki leapt over a snow mound, ducking down behind it to avoid a volley of snowballs that came his way. Sounds of shrieking reached his ears and he knew Morgan had succeeded in her endeavor to put snow down their opponent’s shirts.

Morgan rounded the mound, “Ki, help!”

Loki looked up and saw several snowballs heading her way. He threw up a shield, which the snowballs landed against.

“Stop cheating!” Tony yelled.

“Says the man who has his suits helping him!” Loki called back.

Speaking of which, Loki used his magic to send one of Tony’s suits crashing into the ground. His eyes scanned the area, looking for a new means of defending themselves. Technically, it was three on two with him and Morgan at a disadvantage.

“Are we losing?” Morgan asked.

Loki’s eyes spotted the snowman they had built the day before and felt himself grin. “Only for a moment,” he replied, “but not for much longer.” He pointed to the snowman and weaved his seiðr around it, causing snow arms and legs to sprout from its body. It grew until it was at least twenty feet tall. The snowman reached out, grabbing at Peter as he leapt through the air.

“Holy crap!” Peter screamed, just barely managing to scamper away. “The snowman is alive! The snowman is _alive_!”

“Ah shit,” Thor and Tony said simultaneously as the snowman lumbered towards them.

Thor shot lightning out at the snowman but to no avail. Tony tried shooting it too but his attacks were thwarted as well. The snowman pulled more snow to itself, amassing an enormous snowball. It turned, throwing the snowball at the other team. Tony, Thor and Peter screamed as the snowball landed, burying them under the cold substance.

Silence fell over the yard and Tony’s suits all stopped where they were. Morgan stood, peeking over their fortification warily. She grinned, threw her arms up and declared, “We win!”


	19. Operation: Bookworm Extraction... Mission Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor loses Loki in the worse place possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something that popped into my head the other day.

** _Operation: Bookworm Extraction… Mission Failure_ **

Thor and Tony made their way back to where they had left their companions, Thor carrying tray of drinks in his hands. He’d left Fandral and Volstagg with Loki and Morgan, sure that his brother could keep the other two from getting themselves into trouble while they were in the city. He and Tony had decided to venture into a nearby pizza parlor for some lunch. It was easier for just the two of them to go instead of the whole group. Tony carried three boxes of pizza but Thor wasn’t sure it was going to be enough.

They returned to the small plaza and found Fandrall and Volstagg still at the table they had left them at. There was no sign of Loki and Morgan.

Tony put the pizzas on the table. “Where’d Loki and Morgan go?”

Thor glanced around the area, wondering where they had gone. Perhaps Morgan had needed to use the bathroom and Loki had taken her?

Fandral pointed to something across the street. “They went in there.”

Thor’s eyes found what his friend had pointed to and he nearly dropped the drinks. Tony let out a curse when he saw what Fandral pointed to as well.

“How long ago did they leave?” Thor asked.

Fandral shrugged, “A few minutes after you did.”

“And you let them go?” Tony asked.

Volstagg shrugged, exchanging a confused look with Fandral. “What’s wrong with it?”

“What’s wrong with it?” Tony asked. “It’s a Barnes and Noble!”

The two warriors continued to appear confused. “And?”

Tony gripped Thor’s arm. “Loki doesn’t have his wallet, right? We might be safe.”

Thor grimaced, “He never actually carries it on his person. He keeps everything in his dimensional pocket. He has access to it whenever he needs.”

“Shit! Oh, this is bad. This is _very_ bad.”

“You still haven’t explained what is wrong with the establishment,” Fandral said. “It can’t be any place nefarious. Loki would never take Morgan into someplace she shouldn’t be.”

“It is the worse place possible,” Thor said.

“You let Loki lose in a _bookstore_ with a _valid credit card!_” Tony shrieked. “We’ll never get him out of there.”

Volstagg laughed, “You exaggerate.”

“You know how Loki is with books.” Thor said. “Remember how hard it is to pull him from the palace library?”

Volstagg’s smile dropped and even Fandral looked alarmed. “Oh.”

“We have to get them out of there,” Tony said. “At the rate Loki’s buying Morgan books, I’m going to need to put an addition on the cabin just so she can have her own library.”

Leaving the food and drinks behind, the four of them headed across the street to the bookstore. They stepped inside and Thor realized this was going to be harder than he’d expected. There appeared to be three stories to the building.

“I’ll start on the third floor,” Tony said, “and you can start down here. I doubt they’re on the first floor anyway since it’s mainly journals and knickknacks.”

Thor agreed. “We’ll meet on the second floor.”

“Right. I’ll call you if I find him. You’re probably going to have to drag him out of here.”

“Most likely. You realize we’re both going to end up getting stabbed today, right?”

Tony groaned, “Yeah, I figured, but this is an emergency. Maybe I can have F.R.I.D.A.Y. freeze his credit cards?”

“Then you _will_ get stabbed.”

“If we haven’t met up in say, half an hour, we’ll call each other.”

“All right.”

They began their search, Tony rushing up the third floor while Thor, Volstagg and Fandral began searching the first. The first floor was a relatively quick search, not that they had expected to find Loki there, and made their way to the second. They worked their way through the aisles, searching for two heads of dark hair. Thor didn’t think Loki would actually make a scene in the store but he knew it was going to be a battle of wills just to get him to leave.

“Thor.”

Thor stopped and turned back to Volstagg, who gestured down one aisle. Thor made his way back and let out a small breath of relief. The first part of their task was complete, as he spotted Loki sitting on the floor with Morgan curled against his side. He quickly sent Tony a text telling him where they were. He could hear his brother speaking quietly and Morgan giggled.

Loki turned the page of whatever book he had in his lap. Thor was able to make out what Loki was saying as he moved closer to the pair.

Loki’s voice held a dramatic tone. “Rhett, Rhett. Whatever shall I do? Wherever shall I go?” Morgan giggled again and Loki’s voice lowered, taking on a gravely tone. “Take me to your leader earthling, or I’ll atomize your face.” Next, he sounded exasperated. “That foods for eating Garfield.” Finally, sarcastic, “What are you trying to do? Make me sick or something?”

Thor peered over Loki’s shoulder and saw that he appeared to be reading from a comic book. He spotted two baskets _filled_ with books sitting on Loki’s other side. “Do you really need more books brother?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions T’or,” Morgan said.

Loki closed the book he’d been reading from and looked up at Thor, a smirk firmly planted on his face. “One can never have too many books, brother mine.”

Thor raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure about that? I know you have several that you still need to read. Why not finish those first before buying more?”

Loki placed the book in one of the baskets and stood. He pat Thor’s cheek, “Just because I have several… hundred… that I need to read doesn’t mean I can’t purchase more.”

“This is a dangerous place for you brother.”

“You exaggerate,” Loki bent and picked the baskets up.

Morgan grabbed Loki’s sleeve and smiled when she saw the book in the basket. “You’re getting the kitty book Ki?”

“Of course, we still have many more of his adventures to read.”

Tony came barreling around the corner, nearly tripping over himself. He used Thor as support to keep himself from falling. “Only two baskets this time, that’s great,” Tony said. “Let’s keep it at that, yeah?”

Loki laughed, “It’s cute that you believe we’re done.”

“Hey, we went for food and you two disappeared. You know there’s no way our pizzas are still out there, right.”

Volstagg’s eyes widened. “Our fare is gone?” Volstagg’s stomach rumbled its dismay.

Fandral gripped the larger man’s shoulder, his expression one of sympathy. “Sad day indeed, when Volstagg loses out on a meal.”

Morgan gasped then tugged on Loki’s sleeve. She gestured for him to lean down so she could whisper something in his ear. Loki grinned wide at whatever she said and Thor felt a spark of fear at the mischief that appeared in Loki’s eyes. He pressed a kiss to Morgan’s cheek, “You are learning so well,” Loki said.

“Should I be worried?” Thor asked.

“Not at all,” Loki replied. “Morgan and I just have one more section to browse then we can be on our way.”

“Hey, why don’t we head up front and start checking out instead,” Tony said, reaching for the baskets in Loki’s hands.

Thor realized, too late, that was a mistake. “Tony, wait.”

“What?”

Loki picked Morgan up and conjured a new, empty, basket. “We’ll be back.”

“Damn it,” Tony cursed.

“But…” Volstagg pouted, “What about food?”

Fandral let out a yelp and Thor turned to see a rather fat ginger tabby cat where Volstagg had been standing.

“Loki!” Thor yelled.

Loki and Morgan’s laughter rang throughout the bookstore.

Groaning, Tony said, “I don’t know what surprises me more; the fact that he did it or that it was Morgan’s idea?”

From the floor, Volstagg meowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Garfield strip Loki is reading can be found [here](https://garfield.com/comic/1980/12/28).


	20. Of Flying Lessons and... a Kitten?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki slowly perfects his flying. Morgan spends some time with her favorite uncle and the two get up to just a little bit of mischief. An old habit of Loki's makes itself known. (Takes place after the events of Not in Kansas Anymore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated anniversary? I can't believe I started this series a year ago. It's this weird mix of it's already been a year and it's _only_ been a year. It seems like it's been much longer than that sometimes. Maybe it's the character growth, I don't know.
> 
> I was hoping to have an actual fic done for the anniversary (which was five days ago because I can't keep my dates straight) but I've been working on The Villain to Your Hero and it's finally starting to get to the good part and I didn't want to push it to the side any longer than I need to. Once I'm done with that I plan on working on the next story in the Pieces series. Then again, this "short" ended up being longer than I'd planned. 
> 
> Fair warning, fluff and cuteness (diabetes and cavity alert!) ahead with a splash of angst. Okay, it was only supposed to be a _splash_ of angst but... Loki went on a little tangent. What can you do? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also, and I don't remember if I've mentioned this before but in my head-cannon, Loki is a cat person.

** _Of Flying Lessons and… a Kitten?_ **

Loki stood in an empty field; glancing around once again to be sure he was truly alone. The last thing he needed was someone to see him attempting to fly and failing miserably. Loki had had more than one vision of himself face planting the ground in a rather undignified manner.

“Are you sure about this?” Loki asked aloud, feeling slightly foolish for doing so.

_You did promise your little one that you would take her flying_, Infinity replied in his mind. _You do not wish to break that promise, do you?_

“No,” Loki replied with a sigh. He looked around again, the feeling that he was making a fool of himself only growing stronger. “But… are you sure I can do this?”

_You have flown before. Why do you believe you will be unable to now?_

“I wasn’t thinking about it at the time, I just did it, and it’s not that I think I _can’t_ do it, it’s just… I’m not exactly looking forward to the unflattering landings or bobbing through the air like a marionette with its strings cut.”

Infinity laughed, its twinkling voice echoing in his head. _You fear that someone shall see you and tease you for your effort._

Loki felt his cheeks flame with embarrassment. “Well, there is that,” he muttered. Even after all these years, the teasing he’d suffered as a child from a backfired spell would sometimes still ring in his ears. It was one reason Loki had taken to practicing new spells in private, so that any mistakes he made would not be used against him.

_You must learn to crawl before you can walk beloved._ Infinity’s laughter subsided. In a more serious, yet fond, tone it said, _You are afraid your little one will think less of you should you not master the art instantly?_

Loki hunched his shoulders, his head drooping slightly. “No…”

_You cannot hide your fear from us beloved. We will never think less of you and neither will your little one. Even if you should never manage to perfect your flight, your little one will still love you no matter what._

“Why does everyone keep saying Morgan is mine? She’s not my daughter.”

_Perhaps not, but you cannot deny the bond you share is more than that of a surrogate uncle and niece._

Infinity had a point. The bond he and Morgan shared had only seemed to strengthen during their time in the alternate reality. He felt his lips curl up slightly in a smile, it had taken them over two weeks just to convince her that she didn’t need to keep Loki within her sights at all times. The first night they had actually spent apart had been… rough on Loki to say the least. It had taken every ounce of his self-control to keep from making his way to Midgard to make sure she was safe. It had been hard but he’d managed to do it.

Loki mentally shook himself and squared his shoulders. “All right, what do I do?”

_Fly._

Blowing out a breath, Loki said, “That’s not exactly helpful.” He paused and glanced around once again. “Norns, if anyone comes across me out here seemingly talking to myself; they’re going to think I’m crazy.”

_Perhaps just a little._

“You’re hilarious,” he remarked drily.

_Think of it as another way to manipulate your seiðr. Your seiðr is a form of energy, correct._

“Yes.”

_And you can shape it into many different forms to suit your will._

Again, Loki replied, “Yes.”

_In this instance, you would use it as a sort of propellant. Form your energy around you and _under_ you to lift you from the ground._

Loki closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling his seiðr flowing around him and through him. He imagined it gathering beneath him, forming a barrier between himself and the ground and slowly lifting him away from it. Loki’s eyes shot open, “I’m not going to have green shooting out from behind me if I manage to do this am I?”

For some reason he suddenly recalled a movie Morgan had made him watch with her (that he had actually enjoyed but would deny it from now until Ragnarök) about a fairy that had shrunk a mortal man by accident and had to learn to use her magic to return the man to normal. Whenever the fairy flew, her legs were engulfed by the color of her magic. Loki felt more embarrassed by that possibility than crashing into the ground. “The last thing I need is Tony thinking I’m shooting seiðr out my ass.”

Though Loki couldn’t see it, he had the sense that Infinity had rolled its eyes. _No beloved, not unless you want it to._

“Well, that’s a relief.” Closing his eyes again, Loki concentrated once more. When he had flown at the end of the battle in the other reality, and even his unintentional hovering once they’d returned to the alternate Asgard, he hadn’t thought about it at all. He’d just done it. _Maybe I’m overthinking this,_ he thought.

Loki forced himself to relax and instead of worrying about the mechanics of flight, he thought about the feelings it had evoked. Having taken to the air in his natural from and not as any type of bird had been _exhilarating._ To feel the wind rippling around his hair (which reminded him that he might want to tie it back at some point) and the weightlessness… it was almost like swimming, minus the water, and the resistance and the wet… okay so maybe water wasn’t quite the right analogy but it was close enough.

Loki opened his eyes and realized that… huh, the tree line had moved. He looked down and saw that he was hovering several feet above the ground. He grinned, a feeling of almost _childish_ glee rushing through him. He realized that the _less_ he thought about it, the easier it really was. Loki let his mind go blank and instinct took over. He soared over the field, twisting and turning, making his way higher and higher until he was well above the treetops. This was… the most fun he’d had in _ages._

Loki lost all track of time as he practiced. He could feel Infinity’s joy as it watched him and even knowing he was being watched, he didn’t feel in any way embarrassed or as though he was being judged. He felt… free.

It eventually registered to Loki that the light was fading. How many hours had he been out here? He paused in midair, hanging upside down and, surprisingly, his shirt was staying in place. He would have thought like this, it would have ridden up (or would it be down). His hair hung below him but that was all. Interesting.

Loki maneuvered himself until he appeared to be lying on an invisible chaise. He frowned slightly. “I have to quit now, don’t I?”

_Not if you do not wish to, however we thought you had wanted to work on the “landing”._

Loki groaned. “I think I’ll cheat.” He readied himself to change into a bird.

_No._

Loki’s eyes widened in shock when he was unable to shapeshift. “Did you… Did you just block my shapeshifting?”

_We did. No cheating beloved. When you take your little one out you will not simply turn her or yourself into a bird. What would you do with her? She would not understand should you attempt to turn her into one as well._

Loki hated that it had a point. “Fine,” he sighed, putting as much melodrama into his voice as he could.

_You will thank us later._

Not _entirely_ sure he believed it; Loki righted himself and manipulated his energy to slowly lower himself to the ground. His feet touched and he stumbled slightly as his weight came back to him. Not that it had ever actually left, he just hadn’t been conscious of it while he’d been in the air. “That’ll take some getting used to.”

Satisfied with the training he had put in, Loki returned to the palace. His stomach rumbled as he went, reminding him he had missed dinner. Also, learning to fly was a lot of work. Okay, maybe not necessarily physical exertion, but it had taken a good amount of energy. Loki expected that once he had truly mastered the skill it wouldn’t be quite so tiring.

Loki made his way through the palace, sneaking into the kitchens for something to eat. It wasn’t so much that he was trying to avoid being caught by the staff, he just didn’t want his mother or Thor to mother-hen him anymore than they already did. He filled a tray with food then returned to his rooms as quickly as he could.

Once he was back in his rooms, Loki let out a sigh of relief. He hadn’t come across anyone which meant he could at least avoid any critical eye. He glanced at his desk, the stack of parchments one that he _really_ should get to. He looked at his tray of food then back to his desk and swiftly decided the parchments could wait.

Loki conjured a small table beside his reading nook and placed his tray of food on it. After the work he had put in that day, he deserved a little reward. Grabbing a book he had been meaning to read for quite a while, Loki lounged back against the cushions and allowed himself to become lost within its pages.

* * *

Loki spent the next several days practicing his flying. Of course, it was always after he had completed his affairs of the day, lest he be accused of shirking his duties. He also made sure he was completely alone. Well, Infinity was there but since the entity was the one teaching him how to fly without killing himself he could live with it.

Once Loki took to the air, maneuvering through it was actually quite easy. It was always the landing he worried about. He wanted to fulfill his promise to Morgan but he also didn’t want to end up crashing when he returned them to the ground. The last thing he needed was Tony… no _Pepper_, chewing him out for hurting Morgan. Just the thought of harming Morgan made Loki push himself all the harder in his training.

Loki had been working on his landing, coming in at different angles and different speeds. He’d lost himself in his training and hadn’t noticed when he was no longer alone.

“So this is where you’ve been coming at night?”

Loki flailed, his concentration lost and he ended up tumbling head over heels, as he attempted his latest landing. Grass and dirt stained his clothing and he was pretty sure he’d hit a rock or something if the pain in his arm was anything to go by.

Loki pushed himself up from the ground, wiping dirt from his face and turned to find Thor rushing over to him.

“Norns Loki,” Thor cried, his eyes darting over Loki’s form, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Given how hard Thor was trying, and failing, to stifle laugher, Loki doubted it. He examined his forearm and saw he had indeed scraped it on something. The wound healed quickly and he turned to his brother, eyebrow raised. “Somehow I doubt that.”

“No, really,” Thor said, this time actually sounding sincere. “You’ve been disappearing after council meetings for several days now. I was worried there might be something wrong.”

“There’s nothing wrong,” Loki replied, standing up. “If there were, I would tell you.”

Now it was Thor’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “You would?”

Loki rolled his eyes, pulling a leaf from his hair. Dear Norns, exactly how hard had he hit? Loki used his seiðr to remove all of the dirt and grass from his clothing and hair. “Of course, and don’t give me that look. We’ve gotten better.”

Thor gave a little half nod. “True. So… How’s it coming?”

Loki sighed and for some reason the old compulsion to just avoid the topic of his seiðr or any kind of training came back to him. He had no idea where the feeling had come from or why it had come back. Thor had taken an active interest in his skills ever since they had gone to live on Midgard. Maybe it was having Asgard back and living in the Realm Eternal full time once again that was bringing back all of these old insecurities.

Loki pushed the feeling aside. “Better than I’d expected,” he said. “Of course, my landings are better when I’m not startled.”

Thor grimaced, “I am sorry about that. I have to say that I’m quite impressed with how quickly you’ve taken on this new power. It can’t be easy having access to Infinity’s power at all times.”

“I think in a way I’ve always had access to its power,” Loki said with a shrug. “I’ve thought a lot about it since we came back from the other reality and it makes sense. My ability to world walk, how quickly my seiðr heals my wounds and how easily it is for me to create my illusions. I think a lot of my ability has to do with Infinity.”

“Loki…” Thor asked, his eyes slowly going wide, “you did _not_ just demean your own ability, did you?”

“What? No, I…” He shrugged, “I just can’t help but wonder how much of my power is my own and how much is what I gained from being the Infinity Stones’ vessel.”

_Your power is your own beloved,_ Infinity said affectionately. _Our power is yours as well, it always has been. _Vessel,_ we suppose, is not the correct term for what you are to us. You are who we once were, long before our form was taken and split. In truth, we are naught but the consciousness of who you once were eons ago._

_That doesn’t exactly make me feel better,_ Loki thought. _If I am what you once were, then how much of me is _me_?_

“You’re talking to Infinity, aren’t you?” Thor asked.

Loki blinked up at his brother. “How could you tell?”

“You get this far away look in your eye and also, your iris shimmers. It’s not like when you’re fully channeling Infinity’s power and your eyes glow, it’s more subtle than that. I only noticed it before by accident. What were you discussing?”

“It’s not important.”

Thor pressed his lips together, obviously wanting to say more. He moved closer and wrapped his arm around Loki’s shoulders. “If it’s causing you pain, then it is important.”

“What makes you think I’m in pain? Besides my crash landing, I mean.”

“Not physical pain, emotional. I’ve learned to read your eyes.”

Loki wasn’t sure he liked that Thor was no longer so blind to him anymore. It was still strange to have Thor _see_ him, even after six years. Such a short amount of time given the length of their lives. Loki blew out a breath and allowed Thor to lead him across the field. “I suppose I’m finally allowing myself to come to terms with being the Infinity Stones’ vessel. The first time it came to me, I’d thought it was a one-time thing. I hadn’t realized until Morgan and I were sent to the other reality just how _connected_ to the Stones I was. It makes me question my identity.”

“It doesn’t change who you are,” Thor reassured. “It’s like… okay maybe not exactly like when you learned you were Jötunn but, you went through an identity crisis then. Having Infinity’s power doesn’t change who you are, just like being Jötunn doesn’t change who you are.” Thor shot him a glare, “It doesn’t make you a monster either.” His gaze softened, “You don’t have to become who you think everyone else thinks you to be. You just have to be you, whoever you want to be. Don’t let anyone tell you different. You just—”

Loki reached up and covered Thor’s mouth with his hand before his brother began to ramble any further. He chuckled softly, “Thor, I appreciate what you’re trying to do. And you’re right, this is similar to when I found out I was Jötunn but also entirely different.” He lowered his hand. “I think… Honestly, I think I’m more afraid of what I’m capable of with this power and more conscious of the destruction I could cause. We’ve seen what their power in the hands of a madman looks like. Our Stones no longer exist except in me. What if someone else gets it into their mind to try to use me to…”

Loki stopped, his eyes going wide. “Dear Norns. Thor, I have the power to completely rewrite our universe. What if someone else thinks to use me for that very purpose? That’s what Thanos wanted to do, destroy our universe then rebuild it in his image. What if _I_ do it by accident? I barely understand the power I now possess and controlling it…” He let out a semi-hysterical laugh, “What if I sneeze and then, poof, there goes a Realm?”

_That would not happen._

“You don’t know that!”

Thor looked at him in alarm. “I don’t know what?”

Loki scrubbed a hand down his face, forcing himself to calm. “Sorry, I wasn’t yelling at you.”

“Infinity?”

Loki nodded.

“What did it say?”

“That it wouldn’t let that happen.”

“Well, it’s right. You wouldn’t let it happen either.” Thor frowned slightly. “I can’t say I’ve ever known you to fear your own powers.”

“Up until now I hadn’t known I could end up destroying the universe with them.”

“You won’t.”

Thor tightened his hold around Loki’s shoulders and Loki felt comfort in his brother’s presence. “You seem to hold a lot of confidence in that.”

“Well of course,” Thor stated proudly, “you are the greatest seiðr wielder in all the Nine.”

Loki just barely managed to keep his blush at bay but he couldn’t help his tiny smile. “‘Greatest seiðr wielder in all the Nine’ huh?”

“Of course.”

Loki shot his brother a skeptical look, “Even greater than mother?” Loki waited to see if Thor would drive that nail into his coffin.

Several expressions flitted across Thor’s face. Eventually he placed a hand on his hip and declared, “Absolutely.”

“I’ll tell mother you said that.”

“Good, because I’m fairly certain she would agree with me.”

Loki chuckled and rolled his eyes, outwardly brushing off the praise. Inside though, he was beaming.

* * *

“Now, you promise to be good?”

Morgan rolled her eyes, “Yes daddy.”

“And you’ll listen to everything Loki tells you to do?”

“Yes daddy.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at his daughter. “You’d better, because I won’t hesitate to come get you if you’re not good.”

“Morgan is _always_ good,” Loki said, from where he stood leaning against the doorframe leading into the brownstone.

Tony let go of Morgan’s hand and she ran up the short flight of steps to Loki. He bent down to give her a hug. Tony made a face but Loki could tell he was only doing it for show. “For you maybe, she’s constantly trying to rebel against me.”

“You’re her parent,” Loki replied, moving aside just enough so Morgan could run inside, “she’s supposed to rebel against her parents.”

“She doesn’t rebel against Pepper.”

Loki shrugged, “Pepper’s an exception to the rule.” 

“Tell me about it.” Tony handed Loki Morgan’s bag. “Are you sure it’s okay for her to stay with you? I don’t want to impose?”

“Well, you did promise her that she could stay with me for a week. It’ll be just the two of us, although I will probably take her to Asgard for more riding lessons. She’s taken to horseback riding quite naturally.”

“Well she _is_ the daughter to two geniuses.”

“Now you’re just trying to take credit for all of my hard work.”

“I swear, she’s learned more from you than from anyone else. Her teachers have asked where she’s learned some of her words.” Tony narrowed his eyes at Loki this time. “You’re teaching her Asgardian, aren’t you?”

Loki gave a small shrug. “A few words here and there.”

“Which explains why she’s drawing runes everywhere. It’s driving her teachers crazy.”

Loki grinned, “Good.”

“No, not good, because _I_ have to hear about it.”

Morgan returned to the door and stuck her head out. “Daddy, go away. It’s just supposed to be me and Ki.”

Tony’s jaw dropped and Loki pressed his lips together to keep himself from laughing. Tony pressed a hand against his chest and sputtered. He affected a wounded tone. “Well,” Tony sniffed, “I know when I’m not wanted.”

Morgan sighed, apparently not convinced, “Daddy, stop being a queen.”

Both Tony and Loki looked at Morgan. “One,” Tony said, “it’s ‘drama queen’ and two; where did you hear that phrase?”

“School.”

“Why am I even surprised?” Tony asked.

“What do schools even teach your children now days?”

“Honestly, I have no idea anymore. I mean, this new, _new_, math, what they call ‘common core’,” and yeah, there was a _lot_ of distain in Tony’s voice, “is so out there. Why all the extra steps? I can get the same damn answer in half the time with about a quarter of the steps, if that.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it.”

“When she gets to that point in school, I’ll have her ask you to help with her homework.”

Loki shrugged, “Sounds fun actually. I can teach her how things _really _happened. I’ve lived through a good portion of your Realms history.”

“I know, you’re old. So what’s Thor up to? How come he’s not here with you?”

“He’s taking care of some things in New Asgard.”

“And you’re here playing hooky for a week. Who’s running Asgard?”

“Our father and mother remained behind. Any chance we can get to leave the running of Asgard to our father, we take.”

Tony laughed, “You guys really are milking that for all it’s worth, huh?”

“Absolutely.”

“Well on the plus side, with the kids out of the house, mom and dad can get some much needed alone time.” Tony wagged his eyebrows suggestively, “If you know what I mean?”

Loki reared back, “Ah, Norns Tony!” He shuddered as Tony laughed. “I did _not_ need that mental image. Norns no, _no!_”

“Ah don’t be like that Merlin, you and Thor had to come around somehow.”

“Thor was grown, I swear. Mother used magic, I refuse to acknowledge anyway else.”

“Bow chicka wow, wow,” Tony sang with a grin.

“_Tony!_”

“Daddy, stop making fun of Ki,” Morgan said with a frown.

“All right, all right,” Tony laughed. He held out his arms to his daughter. “Give me a hug.”

Morgan did and she even gave him a kiss too. “Bye daddy, love you.”

“Love you too squirt. Be good.”

Loki waved goodbye to Tony, his mind already coming up with different ways to get back at him. How dare Tony put that mental image in Loki’s head! It was so much worse than anything he had seen while subject to the Scepter’s influence. _So _much worse.

Loki stepped back inside to find Morgan was already making herself at home. As usual, she was a ball of excitement and energy. “It’s just you and me Ki. What are we gonna do?”

“Well,” Loki scooped her up, “I can think of a few things.” He tipped himself back, his feet leaving the floor but he didn’t fall to the ground. “I have been practicing.”

Morgan’s face lit up. “We can go flying?”

“We can, but later. Let’s get you settled first.” He gently righted himself and put her down. Morgan made a beeline for the bedrooms and even before she said anything he knew exactly where she was going. “You have your own room,” he called.

Morgan’s laughter echoed from, yep, his bedroom. “It’s our room!”

Loki dropped her things off in _her_ bedroom then went to his own where she had wiggled herself underneath his rather excessive amount of pillows. Sue him, he was a prince after all, he was entitled to a few luxuries. His veritable nest of pillows was one of them. Moving over to his bed, he snagged one of those pillows and gently smacked Morgan with it. “This is my bed, yours is in your room.”

Morgan grinned up at him from where she lay. “This is my room Ki. My room is your room.” She threw a pillow at him.

“You’ll have to sleep in your own bed some time.”

“No I won’t.”

He bopped her with the pillow again. “Yes you will.”

Morgan grabbed a pillow to retaliate. Their “argument” devolved into a rather impressive pillow fight, which Morgan won, of course.

* * *

A week didn’t seem like it was going to be enough time to spend with Morgan and already Loki was dreading the passing days. The first day they’d spent at the brownstone just being lazy and the second he did take her to Asgard so she could continue her riding lessons. Epona was a very patient horse and it was amazing how in tune horse and rider were with one another after such a short amount of time. Unfortunately their riding lessons were cut short as it had begun to rain. Morgan was disappointed however they ended up visiting Sleipnir who was more than happy to be the center of the little girl’s attention.

The second day Loki finally, reluctantly and with a knot the size of Midgard in his stomach, took Morgan flying. He brought them to the field he had practiced in; fairly certain he was going to throw up. He held tightly to Morgan, even going so far as to use his seiðr to secure her in place. There was no way she could possibly slip from his arms.

_Relax beloved,_ Infinity said, _you will be fine. We would never allow harm to come to your little one._

“Ready?” Loki asked Morgan, only feeling slightly reassured.

Morgan nodded, nearly vibrating in her excitement. “Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!”

Taking a breath to steady his nerves, he was going to give himself an aneurism; he lifted off from the ground. He went slowly at first to give Morgan time to get used to the feeling of weightlessness. He didn’t plan on going too far above the treetops and not at all beyond the boundaries of the field.

Morgan let out a cry of joy and Loki relaxed a little. He began to move a little faster, taking them through barrel rolls and various loops. Morgan’s delight was infectious and eventually Loki forgot all about his fears and let himself enjoy the moment. The freedom he’d felt earlier returned to him and at one point Loki was practically dancing through the air. Once again he lost all track of time and it wasn’t until he heard Morgan’s stomach rumble (or maybe it was his) that he stopped their movements.

Morgan was breathless and her cheeks held a slight rosy tint from the wind. “That was so fun! Can we go again Ki?”

“Later,” Loki said, returning them where they had begun and slowly lowering them to the earth. He still stumbled just the tiniest bit once his feet touched the ground. “Let’s get something to eat. That takes more energy than you’d think.”

“Okay,” she skipped over to the blanket he had laid out earlier along with their picnic basket. She plopped down and grabbed her juice. Her stomach rumbled, “I’m hungry,” she said.

“Me too,” Loki replied, opening the basket and taking out the sandwiches he had packed. They ate, both hungrier than they’d realized. After Loki had finished off his first sandwich he asked, “Are you having fun?”

Morgan nodded, “Yeah. I always have fun with you Ki.” She grinned up at him, “I’m gonna come live with you so we can have fun all the time.”

Loki cocked an eyebrow. “Do your mommy and daddy know that?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Well you might want to check with them first. I’m pretty sure they’d miss you if you came to live with me and you would miss them too, wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Morgan said after a brief pause. “How about you come live with me?”

Loki shook his head. “I don’t think your mommy and daddy would go for that.” She frowned at his words. “That doesn’t mean we can’t still visit each other. I’m sure your mommy and daddy would let you stay with me again. This isn’t the only time you’ll be allowed to stay with me honey.”

“I know but I just don’t like you being gone.”

Loki put his and Morgan’s food aside and pulled her into his lap. “Sweetie, I know you’re still scared by what happened in the other reality.”

“No I’m not,” she mumbled.

“All right, well,” he kissed her cheek, “I have no plans of leaving you like that again and neither is your other Loki. The Bad Man is gone, both in our reality and theirs, he can’t hurt us again.”

“But what about all the others? Daddy said there are more other places like where we went. What if another Bad Man comes from one of them?”

“Then we will defeat him again. We have a secret weapon we didn’t know about the first time.”

“What?”

Loki held up a hand, calling forth a representation of the Infinity Stones. “Do you remember how we had to find these before the Bad Man did?” Morgan nodded. “Well, when they’re all together they make…” here he paused, trying to think of the best way to explain Infinity to Morgan, “they make something really powerful.

“A long time ago, when the universe first came into being there was an entity named Infinity and contained within Infinity is everything that allows our universe to exist.

“Now, something happened to Infinity and I don’t know what, it hasn’t exactly told me, but it was broken up into the six different forces that it represents. That’s how the Infinity Stones were created. Infinity’s different pieces were scattered across the universe and without its body its consciousness was limited. Infinity didn’t want to be broken apart like that and the universe didn’t want it either so the universe created a way for Infinity to come together again.”

“How?”

“It made someone who is able to carry Infinity’s essence inside them and also use it. The Bad Man tried to take Infinity and use it for himself but he couldn’t without hurting himself very badly. He wasn’t the person Infinity was meant to be with.”

“Who was?”

“Me.” He tapped a finger against his chest. “I carry Infinity and so does Loki. Infinity loves us and it won’t let the Bad Man hurt us ever again.”

“Good. I don’t like the Bad Man.”

“Neither do I. However, as much as I hate the Bad Man, if he hadn’t done what he did I wouldn’t have Infinity and I may not have ever met your mommy and daddy.”

Morgan’s jaw dropped in shock. “The Bad Man is how you met mommy and daddy?”

“Sort of, I didn’t meet your mommy until later but because of him and some things that I’m not going to explain to you because you’re too young; I did meet your daddy.”

“You mean the bad things the Bad Man made you do.”

“Yes.”

“Oh. I still don’t like him. I’m glad he’s gone.” She looked up at him. “He is gone forever, right?”

“Yes, Infinity made sure of that.”

Morgan moved until she was kneeling in front of him. “Finty is here?” she asked, placing her hand over his heart. “Can I talk to him too?”

“You can. Infinity will talk through me so I’ll look and sound a little different when it does. You don’t need to be scared.”

“You can’t scare me Ki.”

“All right.” Loki closed his eyes. _Would you say hello to her? _he asked Infinity.

_Of course, _Infinity replied.

_Oh, and don’t say ‘we’. She thinks you’re male._

_We have no gender._

I _know that but Morgan is too young to understand. She thinks you’re male because of me. Don’t confuse her._

When Loki’s eyes opened they swirled with the colors of the Stones. His voice echoed when Infinity spoke, “Hello young one.” Loki doubted he would ever become used to hearing himself speak and feeling himself move and not be in control.

“Hi,” Morgan said.

They stared at each other in silence, neither apparently knowing what to say. Infinity cocked its head to the side. “You enjoyed the flight Loki took you on?”

“Yeah, it was fun.”

“That is good. W— I am glad I was able to help Loki learn his new power.”

“You taught Ki to fly?”

“Loki has inherited my power as his own.”

“That’s so cool! Thank you Finty!” She hugged Infinity. “And thank you for getting rid of the Bad Man and keeping my Ki’s safe.”

“You are welcome child.” Infinity pulled back. “I shall retreat now but if you ever wish to speak to me, simply ask Loki.” Infinity withdrew, giving Loki control once more. _Your little one is adorable. We see why you love her so._

_She’s too cute for her own good. _“Let’s finish eating,” Loki said, “and maybe later we can do another lap around the field.”

* * *

The next few days found them exploring New York, parts of Asgard and other more exotic places Loki thought to take Morgan to. He told her more stories of his and Thor’s childhood, even taking her to where they had once felled a dragon. He had to _severely _edit that tale when she asked for details.

It was as they were taking a walk through the garden near the brownstone that Loki heard it. A high pitched, pathetic mew. Loki’s eyes darted around, searching for the source of the cry. It came again and Loki’s heart leapt into his throat.

“Ki?” Morgan asked.

Loki continued to scan the area and his eyes finally fell upon a little black form. He went over to it, manifesting a small towel as he did so. The poor thing could barely stand. Loki scooped it up, wrapping the shivering form in the towel.

“It’s a baby kitty,” Morgan said.

Loki looked around but saw no sign of the mother. The poor little thing appeared to be abandoned. Fearful green eyes stared up at him and the kitten mewed again.

Loki spoke softly to the kitten, “It’s all right little one, you’re safe now.”

“Where’s his mommy?”

“I don’t know sweetheart.” He uses his seiðr to examine the kitten. It was a little dehydrated and hungry but Loki couldn’t detect anything seriously wrong with it. He cradled the kitten in his arm and pulled out his phone to find the nearest pet store. Finding one, he sent a simulacrum to get what he needed. Putting his phone away, he took Morgan’s hand. “Let’s go home.”

By the time they had returned to the brownstone, Loki’s double had already gotten everything he needed. Loki sat on the floor and slowly unwrapped the kitten from the towel. Morgan watched him. “Is he sick Ki? Are you gonna make him better?”

“I’m going to try.” The kitten was dirty but that was easily remedied with his seiðr. The kitten was hungry so Loki quickly prepared some kitten food for it. Judging by its size, it easily fit in the palm of his hand, the kitten had to be at least four weeks old. Maybe six at the most. The kitten suckled eagerly at the little bottle Loki used to feed it with.

Morgan lay down on her stomach and watched the kitten eat. “Hi kitty,” she said, keeping her voice down so she didn’t startle it. She looked up at Loki, “Can I pet him?”

“You have to be very gentle,” Loki replied.

Morgan reached out and very lightly touched the kitten’s head. “He’s soft.”

“He is.” Loki continued to feed the kitten, using his seiðr to alleviate any issues his earlier cursory glance had missed. Once the kitten had sucked the bottle dry, Loki decided to check and see if it really was a male kitten and… yep, definitely male.

“Why would his mommy leave him?” asked Morgan as she continued to pet the kitten.

“She may not have had a choice,” Loki replied. The kitten was completely black with bright green eyes. Loki knew the stigma black cats had in this Realm and given where the poor thing was found, Loki doubted he had been abandoned by his mother.

“Are we gonna keep him?”

Loki refreshed the towel and set the kitten on it. The little guy stood on shaky legs and mewed. Malnourishment would account for the small size. Loki smiled as the kitten wobbled back towards him. Thor was going to kill him but, “We’re going to keep him.”

They spent the rest of the week caring for their new kitten. Loki decided Jack, as the kitten had come to be called due to his hyperactive behavior and that he reminded Loki of a Jack-in-the-Box, had been abandoned by humans. When given some love and reassurance Jack turned out to be super affectionate. At night he would sleep by Loki’s head, though sometimes he would curl up by Loki’s stomach for whatever reason.

Morgan had been afraid of squishing Jack in their sleep but Loki assured her Jack would be fine. Loki’s back, on the other hand, made its protestations known. With Morgan pressed against his back and Jack curled at his front, Loki was unable to move at night for fear of waking either of them. It was easier when Jack slept up by his shoulder but even then Loki’s movement was limited.

Thor arrived at the brownstone the day before Morgan was set to return home. Loki returned downstairs to hear Morgan telling Thor all about their week and the kitten they had found. Said kitten was currently draped over Loki’s shoulder, purring contentedly. When Thor’s eyes found him, they were a mixture of fond exasperation and resigned.

“I’m not giving him away,” Loki said before Thor could speak.

“I didn’t say anything,” Thor said.

“You were thinking it.”

“Maybe, but… only because I know how you are with animals, _especially_ cats. You become attached very quickly and… I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I appreciate the sentiment but I’ve made up my mind. Besides, you can’t argue how cute he is.”

Seemingly realizing he was the topic of conversation, Jack lifted his head up and squeaked at Thor then proceeded to lick Loki’s ear. Loki moved Jack from his shoulder to his hand where he cradled the kitten against his chest.

“He is very cute,” Thor agreed, “but he is a Midgardian feline so…”

“Thor, nothing you tell me is going to change my mind. I understand what you’re trying to say and I do know what it means. It’s not something I’m looking forward to and I would have appreciated it if you hadn’t given me the reminder but I’m not going to abandon him just so I can avoid future hardships.” Thor’s reminder of Midgardian longevity brought something else to mind that Loki adamantly refused to entertain. He shoved those thoughts forcefully to the side. “If we based everything we did on what we may someday lose, we’d never have anything to begin with.”

Loki’s eyes flitted to Morgan and Thor followed his gaze. Thor’s expression softened. “You’re right, forget I said anything.” Thor stepped closer and gently scratched under Jack’s chin. “What’s his name?”

“Jack,” Loki replied.

“Jack on Crack,” Morgan added, smiling.

“Jack on… what?” Thor asked, incredulous.

“Here,” Loki said, placing Jack on the floor, “watch.” He brought out some witch lights which Jack immediately began to chase after, zipping across the living room floor as he attempted to capture the little mouse shaped lights Loki had created. He caught one of the “mice” and rolled around with it. Jack dragged the “mouse” over to Loki, presenting it to him and looking quite proud of his catch.

Loki picked Jack back up, petting him and praising his hunting prowess. Jack purred louder and licked Loki’s chin. From the look on Thor’s face, it was obvious he saw there was no dissuading Loki’s decision. Loki had become attached to Jack from the moment he’d spotted him in the community garden.

“You know, he sort of looks like you do when you turn yourself into a cat,” Thor commented.

“He does?” Morgan asked. She held her hands out for Jack and Loki handed the kitten over. Morgan cradled Jack, holding him the way Loki had taught her.

Thor smirked and Loki wasn’t entirely sure he trusted his brother’s smile. “Yes,” Thor affirmed. His smirk turned into a grin. “Perhaps you should rename him Lokitty Junior.”

“No,” Loki said.

Morgan wrinkled her nose up at Thor’s suggestion. “You can’t just give something Ki’s name. He looks like baby kitty Ki but he’s not.” She scratched under Jack’s chin. “You don’t want to be called baby Ki right?” she asked the kitten, “You’re Jack on Crack.” Jack squeaked in agreement.

“He’s going to remain Jack,” Loki said, “although he could always use another cat to play with.”

“Loki, no,” Thor said, “you don’t need to get more cats. The last thing we need is for you to turn into Crazy Cat Man.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I was suggesting at all.” Loki let his seiðr flow around him, his form shrinking, morphing from his normal shape into something else. Fingernails became claws, black fur sprouted all over his body, his ears moved to the top of his head and a tail grew out his backside. When the magic stopped flowing, an adult black cat remained where Loki had been standing.

Loki went over to Morgan, standing on his hind legs with his front paws pressed against her arm. He meowed at Jack and the kitten squeaked back at him. Morgan put Jack down and he took off, Loki giving chase. He caught Jack and play fought with him before they both returned to Morgan for pets. Morgan scratched behind his ears _just right_ and he purred long and loud with pleasure.

After a good amount of play Morgan fell asleep on the couch, Loki was curled up beside her with Jack tucked against him. Morgan’s hand was a comfortable weight on Loki’s shoulder and her nose pressed against the fur along the back of his neck. Loki cracked an eye when he heard movement. Jack twitched at the movement and Loki licked the top of the kitten’s head reassuringly. Jack settled and began to purr. Loki yawned and stretched, his claws extending as he did so before resuming his napping position.

Thor rolled his eyes affectionately and knelt down beside the couch, tucking a blanket around Morgan. “You know, she’s likely going to want you to stay that way,” Thor said. “She’ll probably try and smuggle you home with her.”

Loki reached a paw out, pressing it against Thor’s mouth. Thor took the hint, standing and moving to the recliner. He turned the TV on with the volume low. Loki didn’t miss Thor pulling out his phone and pretending to be looking through it. Loki knew Thor was taking pictures. That was all right, if Thor tried to do anything to embarrass Loki, Loki had more than enough ways to embarrass Thor as revenge. He did still owe his brother for distracting him when he’d been practicing his landing, causing him to crash in a rather undignified manor. Maybe Loki would turn him into something… Morgan could always use a rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie Loki is thinking of is Ferngully.
> 
> Jack the kitten is based on a rescue kitten my mom had gotten. The real Jack was orange, not black. Unfortunately he had an undiagnosed condition and he only lived to be about three months old. Jack did sleep by my shoulder the first night I stayed with my mom after she'd gotten him. He was so tiny and could easily fit in the palm of your hand. We didn't know him long but I fell in love with him the second I saw him and yes, Jack on Crack was an apt description of his personality. I chose to make story Jack black because it is true that solid black cats have a harder time being adopted than any other color cat.


End file.
